Perfection Is Just A Word
by Adrian Jade
Summary: A picture perfect family, two parents and a bunch of kids. John Cena and Ashley Harris always wanted a big family and they got their wish. But is it everything they wanted? Ashley along with Maddie deal with family, marriage and kids… the only way they kn
1. Chapter 1 Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I own the teenagers and the other smaller children plus Ashley, Laney, and

Shannon.

Summary: A picture perfect family, two parents and a bunch of kids. John Cena and Ashley Harris always wanted a big family and they got their wish. But is it everything they wanted? Ashley along with Maddie deal with family, marriage and kids… the only way they know how… their way.

Ten years has passed and the family is slowly falling apart. Ashley and John spend all their free time fighting and the kids fear divorce is near. So now they need to call in reinforcement to get their parents to remember that they love each other.

Characters:

Cena Children:

Gracie Lynn Cena-(18) She is now 18 and a very active senior. She plays soccer, lacrosse, and ice hockey. She has been given a scholarship to Boston Collage for her hockey talent. She has long black hair and brown eyes. Her dream is to become a famous hockey player or to be a lawyer like her mother.

Talon Michael Cena-(14) He is a football star, no surprise look who his father is. He has brown hair and blue eyes. Even though he is only 14 he is already 5'11 and is predicted to grow another foot. He has no problems with the ladies, again look who his father is.

Christian James Cena-(13) Christian is the crazy Cena child. Has tanned skin, light brown hair and blueish gray eyes. He plays rugby and will do anything on a dare. Goes to show you never have a child with a Hardy. He is a miniature replica of John and again he has no problem with the ladies and he knows this all too well. He is also the one who gets into to trouble all the time.

Francisco Javier (Bautista) Cena-(12) He is the biological son of Ashley Harris-Cena and Francisco Bautista Sr. aka Frankie J. He has medium skin, dark brown hair and eyes. He was adopted by John Cena when Ashley and John were married. He is the shy child of the family. He doesn't play sports but he is in the band, he plays percussion and saxophone. Gets the best grades out of all the Cena children. He tends to be left out of things a lot. He is a science geek.

Isabella Michelle and Avery Rayne Cena-(10) They are the youngest of the Cena children. Identical twins girls. They have their mother's light skin and auburn hair and their father's blue eyes. They are whiny little brats and always trick their parents into getting their own way. Their favorite past time is getting their older siblings into trouble. Hated by all the older children. Both are in love with Ryan.

Orton Children:

Tyler Randal Orton-(13) Oldest of the Orton children. He is 1 minute older than his twin brother Ryan. Has his father's dark brown hair and eyes. He is best friends with Talon both play football. He has a really big crush on Gracie but she doesn't know about it.

Ryan Ashley Orton-(13) Twin of Tyler. Also has his father's features. Best friends with Christian. He and Christian are called the "Terrible Twosome" because they are always doing something they aren't supposed to be doing. Plays rugby too.

Savannah Riley Orton-(7) Daughter of Randy and Trish. Plays soccer and ice skates. She is kinda a tomboy. Reminds the adults of Ashley when she was younger. Loves any type of music and she can play the bass guitar. Has blonde hair and blue eyes.

Morgan Jadanee Orton-(4) Youngest Orton child. Trish's little princess, loves the color pink. Takes gymnastics and cheerleading. Drives her siblings crazy because she is so hyper. Has Trish's blonde hair and brown eyes.

Predka Children:

Lea Jade Predka-(5) Marc and Laney's oldest child. Cousin to the Cena children. She has Laney's dark complexion.

Antonio Jesus Predka-(4) Marc and Laney's middle son. The adults want him to marry Morgan when they get older.

Carlos Xavier Predka-(2) The youngest child of the whole group. He is a mischievous little boy. They call him "The Elf Child" because he has big blue eyes and his ears are slightly pointed. He gets into everything and loves to wreck everything.

Owen Michael Benoit-(10) Ashley's half brother. Son of Chris and Lillian. He has blonde hair and the Benoit piercing blue eyes. He is very stubborn like both Chris and Ashley but he is really sweet. Although he has times where he doesn't want to talk to anyone, generally he is very friendly. Named after the late Owen Hart.

Relationships:

John and Ashley- Their marriage is slowly slipping away from them. They are fighting all the time. They have been separated for 5 months but even that doesn't help.

Randy and Trish: They are still together and very much in love. They are worried because their best friends are on the brink of divorce.

Marc and Laney- They have been divorced for a year. Although their marriage didn't work out they still remained friends. They have joint custody of their three children.

Maddie and Matt- After years of constant flirting Maddie and Matt are finally ready to admit their feeling for each other but a certain Animal is complicating things a bit. Will Maddie and Matt over come these obstacles and have a relationship that could surpass even John and Ashley's?


	2. Chapter 2

Talon was lying on his bed throwing a football up in the air and then catching it. Raw was on but he wasn't paying attention to it.

"Tal, can we talk" Ashley asked sitting down on her oldest son's bed. Talon rolled onto his side so his back was facing her.

"Talon I know this separation is hard on you but everything is going to be finr, you'll still see your dad" she said.

"This shit is whack you and dad are supposed to be together"

"Sometimes that doesn't happen me and your dad were fighting all the time and it wasn't fair to anyone. Your father and I love you and your siblings but things have gotten so bad between us that I can't see us ever being together"

"I'm 14 years old don't talk to me like I'm stupid" Talon yelled "you know what I am out of here I'm going to go stay with Uncle Jeff"

Ashley sighed "Fine book the flight I'll drive you in the morning". She honestly had no idea how to deal with Talon anymore. It seemed that the separation hit him the hardest. She called Jeff and asked if Talon could stay . He said of course and that was that. The ride the next morning to the airport was silent. She got home and dialed John's number.

"_Hello"_ John's tone was anything but nice.

"Talon is staying with Jeff" Ashley informed him.

"_What do you mean he is staying with Jeff?" _John asked.

"John the kid is miserable, he needs to go someplace neutral" she said "he needs to feel safe and loved and obviously he isn't feeling it with either of us"

"_So why are you felling me?" _ John asked.

"Gee because he is your son too" Ashley replied sarcastically.

"_What I meant was why are you telling me now because it is apparent that my opinion doesn't matter to you anyways"_

"It was his choice John" she said. She was tired of fighting with him.

"_So you just let him go?"_

"What would you have had me do tell him no so he runs away and ends up dead huh John is that what you want?" she asked.

"When it is your moth you will see how unhappy he is"

Gracie was sitting at her computer when someone imed her.

_TMC 1105: Hey_

_I Hrt Hockey: Hey lil bro_

_TMC 1105: What's going on there?_

_I Hrt Hockey: Mom and dad are at it again so nothing new_

_TMC 1105: I just want them to stop_

_I Hrt Hockey: Me too … me too_

_TMC 1105 signed off_


	3. Chapter 3

Gracie wondered how her family got so screwed up. It didn't seem so long ago that things were good, her parents never argued or fought at all until about a year ago, she didn't even know what they were fighting about. Gracie remembered the last big fight, it was 2 days after they had found out that Gracie had been accepted for a full ride to BC for her hockey skills. There was yelling and then a door slammed their mother had left, she came home a few hours later packed up and left again. Gracie found out later that her father asked her mother to leave. The best things was alternate months … alternate frickin months, Gracie found it disgusting that it had gotten that bad. Gracie was 18 so she could go as she pleased but her younger siblings suffered.

All of a sudden there was a big thud and then Christian's yelling could be heard. Gracie leaned against her door frame, Christian stood soaken wet.

"Terrible twosome strike again?" Gracie asked.

Christian glared at her "What do you think?" he countered.

He walked into his room and slammed the door.

"What's going on up here?" Ashley asked.

"Your lovely daughters put a bucket of water on top of Christian's door so when he opened it he'd get drenched" Gracie replied.

Ashley nodded in understanding and went over to Christian's door, she knocked.

"Christian honey are you ok the bucket didn't hit you in the head did it?" she asked.

"I don't want those savages anywhere near my room" Christian said as he came out of his room.

He had changed his clothes he was now wearing a white t-shirt and jean shorts. His light brown hair was stuck to his forehead.

"I'll yell at them when I pick them up from dance class later" Ashley told Christian.

None of the Cena children liked Avery or Isabella, the girls where mean and manipulative by nature.

"I'll pick them up mom you go relax" Gracie told her.

"Is it that obvious I was talking to your father?" Ashley asked.

"Well not if we didn't know you, plus I heard you "discussing" things with him" Gracie replied.

"I'll be in the shower if you need me"

"Chris grab Frankie and meet me in my room we seriously need to figure out how to put our plan into action" Gracie told him. Christian said ok and walked off.

Christian knocked on Frankie's door.

Frankie opened it "sup bro?" he asked.

"Gracie wants to meet in her room apparently mom and dad had another row" Christian said "it wasn't pretty"

"Why is your hair wet?"

"Satin's offspring set a bucket full of water above my door do when I opened it I got all wet" Christian explained.

"Mom needs to send those two away or something" Frankie scratched the back of his head.

"One can only hope" Christian shrugged "two more weeks then we go to dad's"

"Oh fun" Frankie's tone was sarcastic.

"Dad loves you"

"Dad thinks I'm a freak because I don't play a sport or have any interest in sports at all" Frankie said

"you'll always have me bro" Christian slung his arms over his younger brother's shoulder.

Frankie laughed "Yay"

Christian and Frankie walked into Gracie's room. She was sitting at her desk with her feet up. Belle was asleep on her bed and Tristan was on the floor by the computer chair.

"We need to move our plans up and we need to intensify our actions" Gracie said.

"How are we going to do that?" Frankie asked.

"You got any ideas T?" Gracie asked.

"Just one but I don't think Christian is going to like it" Talon's voice came from the phone.

"What would I have to do?" Christian asked. He wished he hadn't asked after he was told what he was going to do.


	4. Chapter 4

"You want me to what!" Christian exclaimed.

"Come on Chris you are the extreme one this should be a piece of cake for you" Talon reasoned.

"Dude you want me to get hit by a car"

"We're not asking you to get seriously injured just break a bone or something we just need you to get sent to the hospital for a night or two then you'll be all whiny like I want my mom and dad and they'll have to see each other to take care of you" Talon said "taking care of a child brings people together in many ways"

"This shit is suicidal" Christian said. He though about it for a minute "I'm so in"

They all laughed and Frankie punched Christian in the shoulder.

"You guys talk and plan while I pick up the twins" Gracie said.

"Hey Chris I heard you got a little wet" Talon laughed.

"Dude shut up"

"Gotta go my plane is landing"

Christian hung up the phone and looked at Frankie.

"Is there any possible way of me doing this soI don't get killed?" he asked.

"You came to the right person for that one I'll work it out and tell you later" Frankie replied.

"Ok but don't forget you said you will look over my English essay" Christian reminded him.

"I already did you need to fix the errors I circled it's on my bed" Frankie said. Then he left.

"Having a 12 year old genius for a brother really sucks" Christian said to himself.

Christian decided to call and see if Ryan wanted to come over.

"Ryan man come over and we'll practice for our next game"

"_I'll be over in 10 minutes"_ Ryan told him.

Randy and Trish lived about 5 minutes away from Ashley's house so the Cena and Orton children spent most of their time together, well when they were with their mom they did. Ashley lived in Wilmington Massachusetts while John still lived in his childhood hometown. Nothing could ever get him out of the New.

Christian was so deep in though he didn't notice Ryan till he threw a ball at Christian's head.

"What the hell… asshole" Christian grumbled.

"You were spacin' so I brought you back to Earth" Ryan wore a huge grin.

"I was thinkin' bout how I'm gonna get hit by a car for the sake of getting my parents back together"

"That's cool … wait … you're gonna do what" Ryan was flipping through a magazine so it took him a few extra minutes to realize what Christian had said.

Christian explained the plan to Ryan who surprisingly agreed with it.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures" he said.

"Yeah you ain't the one gettin' hit are you?"

"Chris we have done more dangerous stuff then this in our sleep" Ryan pointed out "like the time when we were 7 and we jumped from the roof of your dad's house"

"I remember that mom was hysterical she though we broke our necks" Christian remembered that memory all too well. Ashley wanted to ring his neck for being stupid enough to jump from a 3 story house. He had only broken his arm and 1 rib which he thought nothing new of. His father just shrugged and said boys will be boys. Christian was pretty sure his mother wanted to push his father off the roof and see how many bones he broke.

"Chris I figured out how you should go about this" Frankie said walking into Christian's room with a stack of papers.

"Hey Ryan"

"Frankie" Ryan gestured his head in a mock greeting.

Frankie lined the papers up on Christian's bed and began to explain them. They were covered with mathematical equations, Christian's head hurt just looking at all those numbers. Frankie explained the matter as simply as he could but Christian was still confused. Christian was anything but stupid but math wasn't his deal.

Frankie on the other hand was brilliant, he and Christian were in the same grade because Frankie was more advanced then most kids his age so instead of being in the 7th grade he was in the 8th. Of course he was in all honors classes so was Christian but that was only because most of the time he copied Frankie's work.

"Frank slow down and explain it in words we can understand" Christian said.

"Ride your skateboard to Armory strret and wait to get hit" Frankie said.

"The dedication I show to my family" Christian shook his head.

Gracie came into the room and collapsed on Chris's bed.

"The little brats wanted Burger King" she said.

"I can't believe you caved" Christian said.

"They wouldn't stop whining" Gracie said "so I just said yes to shut them up"

"They are always good when I watch them" Ryan commented.

"That's because they have a crush on you Ry" Gracie remarked.

"Dude that is gross!" Ryan exclaimed "they are like the same age as my little sister"

"Yeah that is quite disturbing" Frankie said.

"Is mom still in the shower?" Christian asked "cuz it has been like an hour"

"No she's in her office looking over a case file" Gracie replied.

"Sounds like fun" Ryan said sarcastically.

"She loves it ever since she retired being GM she has been taking on all these cases" Gracie said "mainly social work you know battered women or children in the foster care system"

"Well Ryan and I are going to practice rugby for our game next week" Christian said

"Ok just make sure the twins are being good" Gracie said.

"Sure send me into the pit with the lions" Christian argued.

Gracie laughed "you have no idea how true that is"

2 weeks later

"Dad we're here" Christian yelled.

He and Frankie set their stuff down in the foyer.

"I'm in the kitchen" John yelled back.

Christian and Frankie walked into the kitchen first, Christian nearly dropped his Gatorade when he saw who was in the kitchen with his father.

"Dad why is Candice here?" Christian asked.

"Kids Candice is my new girlfriend" John announced.

All four kids laughed because there was no way in hell their father would ever date that hoe. Everybody knew you can't turn a how into a housewife.

"Dad quit playin cuz it ain't funny" Christian said "now seriously why is she here"

"Guys I'm serious she's my new girlfriend"

Christian could feel the blood drain from his face his whole body began to get very cold. His fist where clenched so tightly that his nail actually drew blood.

"Chris come on we have a project to work on" Frankie said.

Christian was grateful for his brother's excuse to leave the room before he said something he would regret later.

"Yeah sure" Christian said as he and Frankie went to their bedroom.

"John I can't believe how big the girls got" Candice said.

Both girls wanted to gag but their mother had taught them to be polite to everyone.

"Yep so Avery, Bella how's school going?" John asked his youngest daughters.

"It's good" Isabella said.

"Yeah good" Avery added.

"So where is Gracie?" John asked.

"She's with Uncle Matt her and Talon will be here in a few days" Isabella answered.

"Bella let's go to our room and play" Avery suggested.

"Yeah we'll call you when dinner is ready" John agreed.

Isabella and Avery went to join their brothers in Christian and Frankie room.

"Ok I don't like this" Avery announced.

Both Frankie and Christian looked at the girls like they had 3 heads.

"That bitch gotta go" Bella said "mom and only mom is the woman in dad's life … we want to help"


	5. Chapter 5

Ok yall Maddie wrote this chapter so enjoy it. So if there is anything offensive or way too violent in this chapter blame her… by the way happy 18th birthday to me. Man I need to stop being a narcissist. Peace Ashley.

It was the day after John introduced his new girlfriend to his kids, but what he didn't know was that they had concocted a plan to get him and Ashley back together, and Candice Michelle out of the picture.

The doorbell rang

"I'll get it!" yelled Bella as she ran down the stairs and hopped over the last step and opened the door.

"Auntie Maddie!" Bella screamed

Just then Christian, Avery, and Frankie ran down the stairs and they were all smiles.

"Hey you little rug rats, are you going to let me in or what?" She asked

Bella then opened the door wider and let Maddie into the house.

"Well, it seems quieter than usual, where's your mother?" she asked

"She's in Wilmington." Said Frankie as he stared at the floor

"What is she doing in Wilmington?" She asked

"Why don't you ask dad that?" Said Christian

As Maddie headed towards the living room, the kids followed behind her very closely. Then, she saw a figure sitting on the couch reading a Cosmo magazine.

"Excuse me." Said Maddie as she got the other girl's attention.

A look of pure disgust appeared on Maddie's face as she saw Candice Michelle looking back at her.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Maddie asked

"Damn is everyone around here deaf? I'm John's new girlfriend." She replied

'You say what? You're John's new girlfriend? Oh hell no!" Maddie yelled

Just then Maddie turned around to see the kids grinning from their mouths to their eyes.

"Kids, you might want to go up stairs and lock your doors, because it's about to get a little violent." Said Maddie as she started to take her ear rings off.

"A little violent?" Bella asked

"Just go upstairs, because after I'm finished with this piece of trash, I'm going to take yall to go see your mother.' She replied

The kids did what Maddie told them to, and when they locked the door, Christian and Avery started laughing while Bella and Frankie put their ears against the door and tried to listen to what was going on downstairs.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Maddie had Candice by her hair.

"Why! Why did you go and mess up what could have been the best marriage in history? No, I know why, because you just couldn't stand the fact that Ashley had John and you didn't!" After Maddie said her peace, she slammed Candice's head onto the kitchen counter.

"I bet that hurt didn't it you little two bit whore!" Maddie yelled as she threw Candice to the floor.

Back upstairs, Bella and Frankie are laughing histerically as they were listening to all the crashing noises that Maddie and Candice were making downstairs. Just then, the phone started ringing, and it scared the kids a bit. When Avery picked up the phone, she was shaking a bit, but other than that, she was just dandy.

"Hello?" Avery asked

"Hey baby, is your dad there?" Ashley asked

"Hey mommy, and no he's not home right now." She replied

"Do you know where he went?" Ashley asked

"He went to Uncle Marc's house, but he said he would be home before dinner time." Avery lied

"Hmm, that doesn't sound like your father. Well, who's there with you?" Ashley asked

"Auntie Maddie is here, but she's a little busy right now." Said Avery as she started to smile as she heard Candice start screaming in agony.

"Well, when she's done doing what she's doing, tell her to call me." Said Ashley

"Mommy, she won't need to call you, because she's taking us to visit you when she's finished." Said Avery

"Oh okay, well I will be right here when you get here." Said Ashley

"Okay mommy, I'll see you later." Said Avery as she hung up the phone

Then she saw the smiles on her brothers' and sister's faces.

"Dude, Auntie is beating the crap out of Candice." Said Christian

"You are such a freakin' cornball." Said Frankie

"Oh shut up. Why don't you just finish playing your stupid PS2." Christian replied

"Would you both just be quiet! I'm trying to hear." Said Bella

"Bella, it's nothing new, Auntie has been kicking Candice's butt for almost an hour now." Said Christian

"So? I still want to listen." Said Bella

Just then, they heard the front door open, so they all ran over to the window. Maddie had thrown Candice out into the front yard and was yelling something at her, but they couldn't hear her, because of Frankie's video game.

"Frankie, can you please turn that down, we're trying to hear Auntie cuss out Candice." Said Avery.

Meanwhile…..

"I better not ever see you around here, or around these kids ever again! You hear, because if I ever catch you in this house, around her kids, then I am going to finish what I started. Trust this, you will be going home with more than a bloody fuckin' lip." Maddie yelled

"That's okay, you won't be seeing me around those little brats, because I'm never coming back here, and you can tell John that….You can tell him that….that….Well, just tell him that I've had it!"

And with that, Candice got into her car and sped off.

Meanwhile, the kids were upstairs cheering on Maddie.

"Yeah! I knew she would do it." Said Christian

"No you didn't. You sat up there the entire time talking about how dad was going to come home a fuss her out." Said Frankie

"Don't start with me Frankie." Said Christian

"What? I was just stating the facts." Said Frankie

Just then the knob on their door started to rattle, and when Avery opened the door, there stood Maddie with a large, yet frightening smile on her face.

"Auntie Maddie, you're scaring me." Said Avery

Just then Maddie's face went sad, and she began to walk down the stairs, but Avery started chasing after her.

"I'm sorry auntie; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Avery said as she started to hug Maddie

"Thanks okay, baby. So, are yall ready to go see your mother?" Maddie asked as she put Avery's coat on

Just then Frankie, Christian, and Bella all came downstairs with their coats on. Little did they know that another surprise was waiting for them outside. Bella and Frankie were the first ones to see Gracie and Talon get out of the car along with Matt and Jeff Hardy.

"Gracie and Talon are here!" Bella yelled as she ran towards her big sister and her big brother.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" Gracie asked

"We're all doing great now that you guys are here, so are you two coming with us to Wilmington?" Frankie asked

Bella then punched Frankie in his arm.

"Why are yall going to Wilmington?" Talon asked

Just then Maddie walked up behind Avery and Bella.

"Your mother is living there now." She said

"I'm not even going to ask why." Said Gracie

"Where's dad?" Talon asked

"He's at Uncle Marc's house." Said Avery

"Yeah, and then he had his so-called "girlfriend" Candice Michelle watch us." Said Christian

"Where is she?" Asked Gracie

"I took care of that piece of trash, and I made sure that she won't ever show that fake face of hers around these kids again." Said Maddie as she gave the kids a high five

"Oh so you're in on it too?" Gracie asked

"You got that right." Said Maddie

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go see mom." Said Talon

"Why don't yall get in the car, I have to talk to Matt for a bit." Said Maddie

"Yeah okay, but don't take too long. I want to be gone before dad gets home." Said Talon

"Boy don't rush me." Said Maddie as she smiled

The kids got into the car with Jeff and closed the door.

"I hope you're going to try to hear what's going on through the car door, Bella." Christian joked

"Shut up you idiot." Bella said as she smacked Christian in the back of his head.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his head

"That was for being a dumb jackass." Bella spit out.

She quickly put her hands over her mouth as Jeff spun around in front and shot her a glare.

"Bella!" Gracie shouted in shock.

"What? Mom called dad that when they argued before she left." Said Bella as she crossed her arms and started staring out of her window.

Back outside…

"So, you want me to take the kids to Ashley's so you can have a heart to heart with Cena?" Matt asked

"Yeah, I have to knock some sense into that boy. Just tell Ashley that I'll talk to her as soon as possible." Said Maddie as she headed back towards the house

But before she could go anywhere, Matt grabbed her arm and pulled her into a long passionate kiss. As they kissed, they could hear the kids in the car.

"OoOoO! Woo, woo, wooooo!" The kids cheered

"You see I told you that they were going to kiss. Pay up." Said Avery

Just then Bella, Christian, and Frankie all gave Avery fifty cents, Talon and Gracie gave her two dollars each, and Jeff threw her a twenty dollar bill.

"I gots pizaid." Said Avery as she put her new money in her pocket.

Meanwhile…

When Maddie pulled away, Matt kissed her on her forehead.

"You be careful." Said Matt as he kissed her hand

"Oh come on Matt, you know me. I'm always careful." Said Maddie as she went into the house and closed the door.

When Matt got into the car, the kids started laughing.

"And just what is so funny?" He asked

"So, you just couldn't keep your hands off could you?" Jeff joked

"Jeff shut up and go back to sleep." Matt laughed

"He can't, because he just lost twenty dollars to a ten year old." Laughed Talon

Matt began to laugh histerically, as did the kids. Jeff just slid down in his seat and pouted.

As Madeline watched Matt drive off, she thought to herself.

"He is such a good man. Plus, he makes me laugh. all the time. I don't know. I mean Dave is available too, and he makes me laugh just as much as Matt does. But this can't be happening to me." She thought

"Why Me!" she yelled as she flopped down on the couch.

She then turned on the television only to be entertained by Jerry Springer. And like usual it was one of those "I cheated on you with your worst enemy" episodes. Maddie laughed as she saw the girlfriend start beating the crap out of her boyfriend's mistress. Just then she heard the front door open, and she turned off the television.

John walked into the living room, not to see Candice, but to see Maddie sitting on the couch 'pretending' to read the same Cosmo magazine that Candice was reading before Maddie literally "threw" her out of the house.

"Hey Maddie, what are you doing here?" He asked as he hung his coat up in the closet

"Oh just stopped by to say hi to Ashley. Have you seen her?" Maddie asked still pretending to read the magazine

"I think she's in Wilmington." He replied

"And just what is she doing in Wilmington?" Maddie asked

John closed the refrigerator door, and started staring at Maddie from the kitchen.

"So I'm guessing that the kids told you what happened?" John asked

"No, they didn't tell me anything, that's your job. But what I did hear was that you and Ash have been split for five months, and you started dating, out of all hoes, Candice Michelle. John just tell me this. What was exactly were you two fighting about?" Maddie asked

**_John's Flashback..._**

"_Ash, you know, Talon is starting to ask questions." John said as he held Ashley_

"_What kind of questions, John?" Ashley asked_

"_He's starting to ask questions about his biological father." Said John as he sat up_

"_And, did you tell him?" Ashley asked_

"_No, and I don't plan on it." Said John_

"_And why not, he deserves to know who his real father is." Said Ashley_

"_So what exactly am I supposed to tell him, Ashley? That his father is the one who killed his mother, and now he's sentenced to death row?" John asked_

"_At least you're telling him the truth." Said Ashley as she got up and shut the door._

"_Ashley, if I tell him that his father is facing a death sentence, then he is seriously going to hate us for not telling him sooner." Said John_

"_Better late than never." Said Ashley_

"_You always do that. Why do you think that everything is going to have a positive reaction? Talon is going to be hurt if we tell him. I don't want that." Said John_

"_First of all, the reason why I think everything is going to have a positive reaction is because that's the way I know things are going to turn out. And the sooner we tell Talon the truth, the sooner we can take him to see who he came from." Said Ashley_

"_Ash, what happens if…No, you know what? I don't think it's such a good idea." Said John_

"_And why not?" Ashley asked_

"_Look, I just don't have a very good feeling about this, okay." Said John_

"_But his execution is this Friday, and if we don't take him soon, we just might regret it." Said Ashley_

"_You know what, I don't think it was a good idea for us to get re-married, because we are starting to argue more than often, and we can barely have a decent conversation anymore." Said John_

"_How in the hell did this conversation turn into something about us. It's not about us John, it's about Talon, and what he needs. Our kids come first John, even you should know that." Said Ashley_

"_Look, I just think that we should just spend sometime apart to think about our decision." Said John_

"_Our decision about what?" Ashley asked_

"_The decision about the divorce." Said John_

_Ashley looked at John in amazement. She couldn't believe what he was saying. _

"_So, you do want a divorce?" She asked_

"_I still have to think about it, but in the mean time… I think you should leave." He said_

_And with that Ashley left and she didn't comeback until around 12:30, but that was just to get all of her things, and then she left._

**_End of flashback…_**

"Damn John, you really fucked up. I mean why in the hell would you ask her for a divorce, and the conversation wasn't even about your relationship." Said Maddie as she sat up

"I know that, but why should I have told him about his biological father, when it was just going to hurt him even more." Said John

"At least you're telling him the truth, dammit John, can't you see that you're family is tearing apart because of your bullshit mistake. Ashley loves you, and the reason why she put up with your shit is because she loves you. And you are just willing to throw it all away just because you don't want Talon to know who is biological father is?"

Maddie went from raising her voice to yelling. She was yelling at John and it must have been working, because he started to cry.

"I didn't mean for it to go that far. I was just so mad, that I just didn't want to hear it anymore." He cried

"John listen to me, it's not like he was going to get out of jail and take Talon away from you. Jesus, I know how much you love Talon, but he's a teenager, and he would have been able to handle the news just like any adopted boy would. Now, you have bigger shit on your hands now. Now, you have to get your wife back." Said Maddie

"And just how in the hell am I supposed to do that?" John asked

"First, you apologize, and admit that you were being the biggest jackass in the universe. Plus, you're going to tell her about Candice too, and if you don't I will, because I'm the one who had to throw her out by force." Said Maddie

"Maddie, Ashley was right, you are crazy." Said John as he gave her a small smirk.

"I'm only crazy when I have to be. And in this case, I will be the craziest son of a bitch in the world." Said Maddie as she started to hug John

"Umm, Maddie….I can't breathe." John struggled

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was a squeezing the living hell out of you? Because hopefully I got it out." Maddie laughed

Just then the phone rang…

"Hello?" Maddie answered

"Oh, hey Maddie. What are you still doing at the house?" Ashley asked

"Just having a little heart to heart with your husband." Maddie replied

"Oh, and what did he have to say?" Ashley asked

"I'm going to let him tell you that part." Said Maddie as she handed John the phone

"Hello?" John asked

"Hey, now what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Ashley asked

"Look, I know that night, I said a lot of things that I really did regret. And Maddie helped me realize that after I explained to her what had happened that night. I just wanted to let you know that, I was being the biggest jackass in the universe, and I apologize." He said

Just then he heard the kids start cheering over the phone.

"Are those the kids?" John Asked

"Yeah, Gracie told me to put you on speaker phone, because we all wanted to hear what you had to say." Said Ashley

"Look, I really don't want a divorce, Ash, and you know that. I was mad, because you were right. You're always right, and I just wanted to be right for a change, but it was about the wrong situation." Said John

"John listen, you may have said things that you did regret, and I'm willing to give us another chance on this. I love you so much, and you know I would do anything for you." Said Ashley

"I love you too babe, but before you come home, there's something you should know." Said John

Just then Maddie snatched the phone away from John.

"Hey Ash, girl let me tell you what happened. Tell me why, Candice Michelle was over here while John was at Marc's house, and she lied and told me that John asked her to baby sit the kids while he was gone." Maddie lied

John had this smile on his face that just made Maddie want to start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ashley asked

"Nothing, John's just being stupid." She lied again

"So, go on, what happened." Ashley asked

"Anyways, she lied and said that she was John's so-called new girlfriend." Said Maddie

"Oh that liar. So what did you do?" Ashley asked

"Then I was like, "You? John's new girlfriend? Oh hell no! Then it was on. I banged that bitch's head so hard on the kitchen counter, you could hear the pop from a mile away." Maddie explained

"Sorry to interrupt you Maddie, but the kids just won't stop talking about how you kissed my cousin. Is that true?" Ashley asked

"Ha Ha, very funny Ashley. You know as well as I do, that my feelings for Matt are more than just mutual." She confessed

"So it was more than just a friendly kiss?" Ashley asked

"Why don't you ask your kids. They saw the whole thing." She replied

Just then Avery told Ashley how she betted that Matt would kiss Auntie, and how Bella smacked Christian in the back of his head and called him a dumb jackass. And all Ashley did was laugh. That's all she could do.

"Bella come here sweetie. Did you actually call your brother a dumb jackass?" Ashley asked

Bella slightly nodded her head, and Ashley started telling her that it wasn't nice, but the Bella rebelled.

"Why is it so wrong for me to say it, when you call daddy that when you two get into arguments?" Bella asked

"Listen, that's a different story, besides, we're grown ups, and grown ups can talk like that. Your brothers and sisters can't talk like that, because they aren't grown ups yet." Said Ashley

"But Gracie is, so can she talk like that?" Avery asked

"Yes, I can, but I choose not to, because it's a bad habit." She replied

"Well, look gurl, I'll talk to you later." Said Ashley

"Okay gurl, you take care now, and I'll see you back here later." Said Maddie as she hung up the phone.

"Thank you soo much, Maddie." John said as he hugged her

"Hey, I'm always here to help a friend, besides, who else was going to talk you two into getting back together?" She asked

John was just silent…

"I thought so. Well, I better hit the road; I have my own life to tend to." She said hugging John again and leaving the house.

As she closed the door behind her, she saw a small red car pull up in front of the house. She couldn't make out who it was from the inside of the car, but as soon as the figure stepped out of the car, she was all smiles.

"Surprise!" He yelled as he walked towards her.

"What are you doing here so early?" She asked

"Well, my plane left early, so I decided to stop by and see how Ashley, John, and the kids were doing." He replied

"Well, Ashley and the kids went out, but they'll be back in a few hours. John is in the house if you want to go talk to him." She added

Just then he walked up to her and lightly kissed her on the lips.

"I've missed you." He said

"Dave, I thought we decided just to be friends?" She asked

"Can't friends share a small friendly kiss?" He replied

"I guess, well look, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." She said as she got into her Silver Mitsubishi S550 and sped off.

As she hit the high way, her cell phone started to ring, so she put the earpiece in her ear, and pressed the talk button.

"Hey babe." She answered

"Hey, you headed back to the hotel yet?" He asked

"Yeah, why?" She replied

"Because I have a surprise waiting for you there." He said

"Really? What kind of surprise?" She asked

"You'll see. Just know that it's what you've always wanted." He said

"Matt don't fuckin' play with me. I'm not in the mood." She said as she started to smile

"Madeline, come on. You and I both know that you're shooting me that 1,000 watt smile right about now." He said

"You know me too well Mathew." She said

"Yes I do, that's why I know you are going to love the surprise." He said

"Well, I'm about to pull into the parking lot, so I'll call you once I see my surprise." She said

"Okay, I love you." He said

"I love you too, baby." She said as she hung up the phone

As she stepped out of the car, she grabbed her duffel bag from the back seat and headed towards the lobby. When the desk clerk gave her the room key, she headed up the elevator, and went straight to her and Ashley's room. When she got the door opened, there laid a big square box on the floor.

"This must be my surprise." Maddie said as she threw her duffel bag on the bed.

She took off her jacket and laid it on one of the sofa chairs that were in the living room. Then, she took off her snow boots and sat on the floor right in front of the box.

"I wonder what it could be?" She said softly

And without a care in the world, Maddie started tearing away at the heart shaped wrapping paper, and once it was all off, there laid a big white box. So, she pulled the flap up and pushed the top of the box backwards and let it fall to the floor. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the most beautiful pieces of clothing a man could ever get his girlfriend.

"He actually went to Victoria Secret and purchased all of this for me." She fake cried as she dialed his cell phone number.

"Hey sweetie." He answered

"I love it!" she screamed into the phone.

Matt knew that Madeline has always wanted to wear Victoria Secret lingerie, and when he saw her face light up when she was watching that Victoria Secret fashion show, he knew that those outfits were the ones that she wanted, so he got them for her.

"Matt, thank you so much, and hopefully later on tonight you'll get to see me in some." She said

"I can't wait." He said

"So, what are you doing now?" She asked

"I'm taking Jeff back to his hotel, because frankly I am sick of him falling asleep in my car. He's been sleep for the past forty-eight hours, and we were supposed to be hanging out." He said

"Well Matt, you have to remember that he's not in the WWE anymore. TNA is his home now, and he's on a tighter schedule than we are." She pointed out

"I know that, but he said that he wanted to have some alone time with his older brother." Said Matt

"I know baby, but what Jeff needs right now, is some sleep. Because I know that those TNA network people have been working him to the bone, and he's exhausted." Said Maddie

"Yeah, well I'll be back there later. Why don't you try those outfits on, and you can show me how they can come off when I get back." Said Matt

"Okay, baby. I'll talk to you later." Maddie replied as she hung up the phone.

As soon as Madeline hung up that phone, her own personal fashion show started.

First was the Brazilian Lace & Mesh gown. She strutted up and down that suite with all of her might. Then, it was the lavender Model chemise, and that looked really good on her. By the time she got to the last bit of lingerie in that box, it was already almost eight o' clock. And Matt would be there soon, so she choose the sexiest lingerie outfit that would make Matt fall to his knees, and her choice was the Plum Velvet Halter Chemise. Once she had that on, she new that as soon as Matt saw her, it was sure to come off.

Meanwhile…

"Mommy, Bella won't stop punching me in my arm!" Christian screamed from the back room

"Stop being a little sissy boy and hit me back"' Bella yelled

"Bella, leave your brother alone! Shouldn't you be playing with Avery?" Ashley asked

"Avery is too busy taking people's money, plus, beating up on Christian is way more fun." Bella replied as she started to chase Christian around the room with a scissors.

"Bella! What are you doing! You know better than that!" Ashley yelled as she took the scissors away from Bella.

"But mom, I was just playing." Bella explained

"You don't play with scissors! What would have happened you stabbed him with it? Huh!" Ashley yelled

Ashley never thought in a million years that she would have to raise her voice at her kids, but that day has come.

"Mom, I'm sorry." Bella apologized

"Don't apologize to me, say that to Christian." Ashley demanded

Just then a look of sadness crossed Bella's face.

"I'm sorry I chased you with the scissors, punched you in your arm, and called you a dumb 'donkey'." Bella apologized

"That's okay, Bella." Christian said as he gave her a hug

"Now just for that missy, you get no television for a week." Said Ashley

"A week!" Bella exclaimed

"Excuse me young lady, you did not just raise your voice at me?" Ashley asked

"No ma'am." Said Bella as she stormed off into the living room.

Just then Talon and Gracie walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, can we talk to you?" Talon asked

"Sure baby, what is it?" Ashley replied

"You know how, well, you and dad seem to always argue and make up?" Talon asked

"Yes." Ashley said

"Well, we were just wondering if we will have to stay with Matt and Jeff?" Gracie asked

"No, you won't have to stay with Matt and Jeff, of course if you want to move in with Gracie, that'll be fine with me." Said Ashley as she started to smile

"What do you mean move in with me? I don't even have my own place." Gracie admitted

"Well, after I move back in to our old house, then this place will need an owner, plus, it's closer to your school." Said Ashley

"Oh My God, mom you are like the best." Said Gracie as she hugged her mom

"Well, I guess I'll pass on the moving in with Gracie, because every chance she'll get, she'll try to get me to go out with one her of under privileged friends again." He admitted

"Hey! Danica wasn't under privileged, she was just a little confused"' Said Gracie

"No, she was just plain stupid Grace. I swear sometimes I think that she's related to that dumb chick on Raw…What's her name?" Talon asked

"Her name is Maria, and she is not stupid!" Avery yelled from the living room

"Yes she is, because she didn't even know what a pervert was." Talon continued

"But she was only acting stupid because Bishoff was paying her too, but now that auntie is the new GM of Raw, Maria doesn't have to act stupid anymore, right mommy?" Avery asked

"That's right baby. No one, and I mean no one is going to act stupid on my show. Plus, your Auntie will make sure that no one will get out of line either." Ashley added

"Oh man, after seeing her throw Candice out of the house, the way she did. I wouldn't doubt it." Said Frankie as he walked into the kitchen and sat at the table

"You know what? I really think that Matt and Auntie look so cute together." Said Gracie

"You think so?" Ashley asked

"Well don't you? I mean you said that in the past she's had a lot of problems in her relationships, but now that she's with Matt, she can finally be happy." Said Gracie

"Well kids, I'm all ready to go home. Yall want to come too?" Ashley asked

"Mom?" The kids said

"Alright then, let's go." She said as she opened the door

After they all had gotten into the van, Ashley thought that as soon as she moved back in that there were to be more arguments, but what she doesn't know is that John plans on keeping her in that house with him until the day they both die.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Warning this chapter has graphic content.

Chapter 5

After Ashley moved back in with John, everything has been just the way it should be. John and Ashley's relationship is getting stronger by the days, and the kids are extremely happy that their mom and dad are back together. Frankly, I think that everyone is happy to see John and Ashley just as happy as they were before she left.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Christian screamed from the living room

John and Ashley ran downstairs to see what was wrong, and when they reached the living room, they saw Bella, and she had Christian in the Crippler Crossface.

"Bella let your brother go." Said Ashley as she had a small smirk on her face

"Christian, why don't you just fight her back?" John asked

Christian sat up off of the floor, and contemplated. Then he started smiling.

"Okay, you want to roughhouse? Fine, out in the front yard, now." Christian demanded

"John, what did you just do?" Ashley asked

"I think I just made a match." He said as he started to smile

Then Frankie and Avery hopped up off of the couch.

"We could commentate the match!" Said Avery as she put her coat on.

"Sweetie, it's not that cold outside, all you need is a light sweater." Said Ashley

"Okay, are you coming, mom?" Avery asked as she held out her hand

Ashley gave her a smile and grabbed her hand. Everyone was sitting out front in the yard, and Ashley was in Christian's corner, and John was in Bella's corner. Meanwhile, Avery and Frankie were over on the side behind one large cardboard box. Talon was the referee, and Gracie was the bell.

"Welcome to WWE Monday Night Raw, and here we have a slobberknocker of a show for these folks in West Newbury, don't we Frankie?" Avery asked

"Yes we do Avery, and tonight, it's two of our best wrestlers. It's Bella "the roughhouser" Cena Vs Christian "the punk" Cena. If you ask me, Avery, this match is headed in Bella's direction." Said Frankie

"I don't think so Frankie. I have a lot of faith in Christian, and I believe that tonight is his lucky night." Said Avery

Out in the yard, John was giving Christian some "words of wisdom", while Ashley was showing Bella some new submission moves.

"Okay, Christian, remember she's a girl so she's going to try to fight dirty. All you have to do is hit her where she's letting her guard down." Said John

"Okay dad." Said Christian as he pretended to crack his neck.

Meanwhile in the other corner…

"Bella, you know all of his weaknesses, now all you have to do is use them to your advantage." Said Bella

"I gotcha ma." Said Bella as she punched her fists together.

As Bella and Christian started walking towards one another, Madeline and Matt pulled into the driveway. When they got out of the car, the walked over to Gracie who was sitting on the ground.

"What's going on here?" Madeline asked

"Hey Auntie! Oh nothing, Bella and Christian are having a match." Said Gracie

"Oh! I have to see this." She said as she pulled up a lawn chair and sat down

Matt did the same and he sat next to Madeline.

"Okay, I want this to be a clean match. No biting, grabbing of hair, or using foreign objects. Now, shake hands. Let's get it on!" Talon quoted the referee from Celebrity Death Match.

Gracie made the bell sound, and Bella and Christian started grappling one another.

"Come on Christian!" John Yelled

"Go Bella!" Ashley cheered

Bella successfully got Christian in the headlock and flipped him to the ground.

"Whoa!" Madeline and Matt said

Christian reversed the headlock and twisted Bella's arm. She kicked him in the mid-section and he let her go. Christian then put Bella in the sleeper hold.

"Go Christian! You can do it!" John yelled

Ashley started to glare at John, while John started smiling at Ashley.

"Okay Bella, go for that move I taught you!" Ashley yelled

Just then Bella grabbed the back of Christian's leg and set him up for the STF. Which Christian had no choice but to tap out.

"What the-!" John said as he was Ashley run over to Bella and raised her hand in victory.

"The winner by submission, Bella "The Roughhouser" Cena!" Talon yelled

Madeline and Matt stood up and started cheering, and so did Gracie.

"You won by luck." Said Christian

Bella just waved him off, and started walking towards the house.

"You know, Raw is tomorrow night, so everyone has front row tickets!" Said John

All the kids starting jumping up and down

"Are you serious, John? All of us are going to Raw tonight?" Ashley asked

"No duh, mom. Isn't that what dad just said." Said Avery

Ashley gave Avery the look of death, and Avery just stepped back a bit.

"Wait, if we're all going to Raw tonight…Oh My God! I have to find something to wear if I'm going to be on national t.v., come on Bella and Avery. I'm going to pick out some cut outfits for you two. Then, I'm going to do your hair." Gracie said as she went in the house behind Bella and Avery.

Madeline looked a little dumbfounded, considering that this would be the night that she was going to start her romantic storyline with Batista.

"Shit! What am I going to do about Dave? We have to kiss tonight, and if Matt sees it, he is going to be pissed. What am I going to do?" Maddie thought

Just then a small rock hit Maddie on her head, and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hey! Who threw that?" Maddie yelled

Just then Ashley raised her hand, and gave Maddie this stupid cheesy grin.

"Oh, you are so going to get your ass kicked." Said Maddie as she started chasing Ashley around in the front yard.

"Hey! Ladies, calm down!" John yelled

"Nah man, don't ruin it. It might get good, Maddie and Ashley are like cats, they like to rip at things. If it gets that far maybe we'll see some bras and panties." Said Matt as he high fived John.

Madeline had gotten Ashley on the ground and was pretending to punch her, then Ashley rolled her over and started to bang her head on the ground. They were screaming now.

"You are so going to get it!" Madeline screamed

She rolled Ashley over and started pulling her hair, and Ashley started to pull Maddie's hair.

Matt and John just stood there smiling, and they were praying that something would end up flying off. Just then Ashley had ripped Maddie's sleeves off of her shirt, and Maddie had ripped the bottom of Ashley's shirt. Then, Ashley had ripped a hole right in the middle of Maddie's shirt, and Maddie had ripped a hole in the back of Ashley's shirt.

"Take it off, take it off!" Matt and John yelled from the sidelines

Maddie and Ashley stared at one another, and decided 'oh well, they're already ripped anyway.' So Maddie and Ashley took off their ripped shirts and started going at each other's throats. Ashley had jumped on Maddie's back, but Maddie flipped Ashley on her back. Soon they both fell to the ground and started laughing.

"Well, that was one hell of a fight." Said Matt

"Yeah, but of course we weren't paying attention to the fight. Were we, Matt?" John asked as he smiled

Maddie helped Ashley up off of the ground, and they started staring at John and Matt.

"Maddie, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ashley asked

"I'm way ahead of you sister." Maddie replied as she grabbed Matt by his shirt and threw him on the ground.

Ashley did the same to John, and then without a doubt in their minds, Maddie and Ashley stripped off John and Matt's shirt.

"Woman are you crazy!" John yelled

"You're just now noticing that?" Ashley asked as she put on his shirt

"Maddie, baby, can I please have my shirt back?" Matt asked

"Ha! Yeah right, over my dead body." She said as she slipped on Matt's shirt

Ashley and Maddie then put their arms over each other's shoulders and went into the house.

"Did we just get played for our shirts?" Matt asked

"Oh yeah, I can't believe they played us like that." Said John

When they got into the house, the kids started laughing and pointing at them.

'Dad, what happened to you a Matt?' Christian asked

"Why don't you ask your mother?" Said John as he flopped down on the couch.

"Well, I can't seeing as how she and Auntie went upstairs to take a shower." Said Frankie

Matt and John looked as one another and started smiling.

"Talon, do you think you can watch…"

"Yeah, go ahead you two. Just to let yall know, yall are nasty." Said Talon

With that John and Matt hopped over the couch, and started running upstairs.

"Dad, what's going on and why are you and Matt shirtless?" Gracie asked

"Long story, where's your mother and Madeline?" He asked gasping for breath

'Well, auntie is in that bathroom in there, and mom is in yall's bathroom.' Said Gracie

Without thinking, Matt ran into the bathroom where Madeline was taking a shower, and John ran into the bathroom where Ashley was taking a shower, but unfortunately Gracie must have gotten them mixed up, because when John walked into their bathroom and pulled the glass door back only to see Madeline…naked, wet, and well…naked. When she turned around she screamed so loud it was like a siren to John, so he jumped back and tripped over the toilet and fell on the floor. Gracie ran out of her room, because she heard two screams, but only one hard 'thud'.

"What's going on!" Gracie yelled

Just then she saw Ashley with a towel around herself holding Matt by his ear. Then Maddie walked out also with a towel wrapped around her, but she had John by his hair.

"Ouch, you're hurting me!" John yelled

"Oh stop whining like a little bitch." Said Maddie as she walked towards Ashley.

"Ashley you know that you're pinching my weak spot, and it's hurting really bad." Said Matt

"You just better be lucky I didn't grab you by you balls like Ric Flair did Kurt Angle." Said Ashley as she walked towards Maddie

"You know what, I think this one belongs to you." Said Maddie as she looked at John

"Yeah, and I think this one belongs to you too." Said Ashley as she looked at Matt.

Soon, both women threw the men on the floor, and started staring at them.

"Now, who told you where we were?" Maddie asked

They both pointed to Gracie who was standing in her doorway with a big grin on her face.

"How in the hell?" Maddie asked

"Listen, I didn't know that you were in the guest bathroom, mom. Because you always take showers in you and dad's bathroom." Said Gracie

"Gracie you forgot that quickly? You know how auntie likes our bathtub, right?" Ashley asked

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that. My B." Said Gracie as she went back into her room and slammed the door.

Ashley and Maddie just looked at the two men lying on the floor.

"What should we do with them, Maddie?" Ashley asked

"Hmm, I don't know Ashley. Maybe we should just let this one slide, since it wasn't their fault." Said Maddie

"I guess you're right. Come on John." Said Ashley as she picked John up off of the floor and took him into the guest room.

Madeline just stared at Matt, turned around, and started back towards John and Ashley's bedroom. Then she stopped and turned around.

"You coming or what?" She asked as she raised her eyebrow.

Matt slowly got up off of the floor and followed Maddie into the bedroom and shut the door.

Meanwhile…

"Shh! Stop being so loud." Said Bella as she put her ear up against the guest bedroom door.

"Bella, that's disgusting." Said Christian

"Unless you want me to throw you down the stairs, I suggest that you shut up." Bella whispered

Just then Talon walked up the stairs and saw Bella, Frankie, Avery, and Christian all lined up in front of the closed bedroom door.

"What are yall doing?" He asked

'Bella is listening to mom and dad bake cakes.' Said Avery as she giggled a bit

"Wha-? Oh my, eww yall need to go downstairs and stop being nasty." Talon demanded

Just then they all headed back down stairs.

Meanwhile…

"John…I want you to say it." Ashley moaned

"I love you." He replied

"mmm, say it again."

"I love you."

Ashley and John started kissing passionately as they made love. But they were kind of interrupted by the big booming noises coming from the bathroom.

"Damn, them two?" John asked

Ashley started laughing.

"What's so funny?" John asked

"Maddie just made this a contest to see who can be more vocal." Ashley replied

"More vocal-? Oh!" John said as he caught on.

"Yeah, so what do you think? You want to give her and Matt a run for their money?" Ashley asked

John gave Ashley an evil grin.

"If you want some, come get some." John quoted

Ashley giggled as he started to kiss her neck.

Meanwhile,

"Damn." Madeline whispered as Matt picked her up and slammed her back up against the back of the shower.

She straddled her legs around his waist and grabbed on to the shower head for leverage. As she dug her French tips into Matt's back, he sucked on her neck. Madeline had her eyes closed not believing that she was falling in love with Amy's ex-boyfriend.

"_Damn, I really can't believe that Mr. Version one Matt Hardy is turning my ass out right here in my best friend's shower. I must have some kind of luck, because I'm feeling like the luckiest bitch on the planet right about…Whoa, oh my god, he is fuckin' huge! I can't believe that Amy dumped this fine piece of man for that little hunk of trash! She's a fuckin' dumbass. Hey Maddie, remind me to shoot her on Raw tonight._' She thought to herself

"I really can't believe that this is happening"' She said

"Well believe it, Maddie. I've wanted this to happen for a long time, and now that it is happening, there is nothing stopping me from making tonight a night you'll never forget." He said as he continued to kiss her neck.

The pleasure that Madeline was getting from Matt seemed ten times as better than Batista. Matt was gentle and rough at the same time, but Batista was just plain rough. She could handle it, but at times she just wanted him to be gentle like he was with her in public. Matt was everything she's ever wanted in a boyfriend…and a husband.

"Matt baby, umm, you are seriously about to hit my spot." She moaned

Just then Matt opened the glass door with Maddie's legs still wrapped around his waist. He carried her over to John and Ashley's bed and laid her down.

"You know, I don't think that Ashley is going to be to happy when she finds out that we made love in her and John's bed." Said Maddie

"That's why it's called changing the sheets, duh." Said Matt as he pulled back the sheets on the bed.

Maddie got under the covers, as did Matt. He slowly and gently slipped in between her legs, making a swift thrust into her. Maddie dug her nails into his back, and looked into his eyes.

"I love you." She said

And with that, Matt started passionately kissing her. She caressed the back of his wet hair, and she closed her eyes as he kissed her neck. Madeline loved that fact that Matt was always so gentle with her at times like these.

Just then, they could hear Ashley and John in the other room.

"Jesus! She seriously thinks that she can beat me. Over my dead body." Maddie said as she gave Matt a small smirk.

"Did I miss something?" Matt asked

"You see, at times like these, me and Ashley try to see who can…Moan that loudest, and usually I'm the one that always wins, but Cena must be giving her some workout." Madeline said

"Oh really? How much you wanna bet I can do better?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow

"hmm, I don't know. If you feel up to it, you can try." Said Maddie

"Oh you think you're funny, huh? Well just see what you think about this." Matt then thrust as hard as he could.

Maddie let out the loudest scream since Jaime Lee Curtis in the first Halloween. Matt slowed down his pace a bit, and thrust a little bit gentler. Madeline was still moaning, which Made Matt very confident that she would win the competition.

"Oh, I'm almost there, keep going." Madeline moaned

Just then, Matt started thrusting so hard, the bed started to squeak, and Madeline had to grab a hold of the headboard for leverage. It was almost 4:30PM when they both did come at the same time. Madeline collapsed on top of Matt's chest, and Matt covered them both up with the sheet.

"You know, I feel like I just lost my virginity." Madeline laughed

"That's funny, because I feel the same way." Laughed Matt

Once their breathing was under control, Madeline closed her eyes as Matt started to gently stroke her long brown hair.

Meanwhile…

"Do you realize that they beat us, right?" John asked

"No shit sherlock. They beat us by like three hours." Said Ashley

"What time was it when we came out of the bathroom?" John asked

"It was like 2:45PM." Said Ashley

'Damn, they were at it for three hours straight?' John asked

"God, I guess that's what happens to two people when they haven't gotten laid in over three months." Said Ashley

"Oh my God, are you serious?" John Asked

"Madeline hasn't been laid since last June. And Matt hasn't gotten any since his break-up with Amy." Said Ashley

"God, boy they are lucky to have found one another." Said John

"Let's just hope they stay together, because Matt can't be alone, not again. Plus, Madeline hates being alone. Her last break-up was really bad, because it had her crying non-stop for months." Said Ashley

"Poor Maddie. She and Matt look great together anyways, so who would want to ruin that?" John asked

"Damn, you ask a lot of questions, for a guy who answers them on the internet." Said Ashley as she finished getting dressed.

"What can I say, I'm a curious man." Said John

"Well, like the saying says. Curiosity killed the cat." Ashley quoted.

After they both were dressed, as they headed downstairs, they noticed that their bedroom door was still closed, but it wasn't locked, so Ashley took it upon herself to open the door. When she cracked the door opened, she saw Madeline peacefully sleeping with her head on Matt's chest. His arm was wrapped around her back as if he were hugging her.

"Awe, John look. They look so peaceful." Said Ashley

"Yeah, now we have to change the sheets and clean the shower." Said John. He cringed a bit people having sex in HIS bed yeah there was something way wrong about that.

"So what, how do you think Maddie feels since we just did the same thing in her bedroom?" Ashley asked

John just shrugged his shoulders as Ashley lightly shut the door, and they both headed downstairs. When they walked into the living room, the kids were playing DDR on PS2. Ashley had a smile on her face as she saw Avery dancing to "Ya Mama" by Fat Boy Slim, and John remembered that Ashley told him that Madeline couldn't stop listening to that song for the longest time during her senior year at UCLA.

"So, who's winning?" John asked

When Christian raised his hand, Ashley and John couldn't believe it. For the longest time Christian sucked at DDR, but then Ashley remembered that ever since Bella beat him, he's been practicing.

"Great job Christian. Hey, kick some butt, okay." Ashley cheered

"I will." Said Christian

Just then Madeline and Matt walked down the stairs in fresh clothes. Madeline had on these cute denim hip-hugger with these knee-high 5 inch heeled black boots, and a red and black corset that showed so much cleavage it had Talon drooling.

"Hey! Keep you're tongue in your mouth, boy!" Yelled John from the kitchen

"I wasn't doing anything." Said Talon as he continued to read the December edition of Raw magazine.

"Maddie, don't you think that that top is a little too…Well, Candice for you?" Ashley asked. John shot her a glare.

"I have to look sexy for my comeback as general manager." Said Maddie as she kissed Matt

"Uh huh, and what about that "storyline"?" Ashley asked

Madeline shot Ashley a look that could kill.

"What? I was just asking." Said Ashley

"What storyline, babe?" Matt asked as he wrapped his arms around Maddie's waist.

"Mr. McMahon wants me to be in the little "Romeo & Juliet" storyline." She said as she closed her eyes and leaned back on Matt's chest.

"Really? With who?" He asked

"Well, he wants me to be with Batista." Said Maddie

When Madeline mentioned Batista, John accidentally spit his water all over Ashley, which cracked Maddie and Matt up big time.

"Jackass!" Ashley yelled

"Baby, I am so sorry." Said John

"No, that's okay. That means payback is coming to bite you in the ass, Cena." Said Ashley as she walked upstairs to change her shirt. When she got up to her room, the sheets were changed, and the bed was nicely made up. But what she was expecting to see in the trash can, she didn't see.

"Maddie, come here for a second please!" Ashley yelled downstairs

"Be right there!" Madeline replied

When Maddie walked into Ashley's room, a big smile appeared on her face when she looked at the bed.

"Oh that is so disgusting." Said Ashley as she walked out of her bathroom.

"What? I was just admiring your bed." Maddie laughed

"Can you shut the door, please?" Ashley asked

"Sure." Maddie said as she shut and locked the door.

"Now, I need to ask you a question, and I need a straight answer." Said Ashley

"Okay, shoot." Said Madeline

"Are you and Matt using protection?" Ashley asked

"Why do you ask?" Madeline asked

"Just wondering, because I remember one time my best friend told me that she was going to use protection all time, until she got married." Said Ashley

"Look, if you must know, Matt and I made the decision not to use protection, because he said that right after he wins his match against JBL at Armageddon, that we were going to get married." Said Maddie as she sat next to Ashley on the bed

"You're kidding right? You mean to tell me that you were going to marry my cousin without me knowing about it?" Ashley asked

"No! I was going to tell you, but I wasn't going to tell you until after he proposed." Said Maddie

"So, you two want kids then?" Ashley asked

"Yes, we want a lot of kids." Said Madeline

"Well, just to let you know. I am happy for you, and hopefully things will go as planned for you and Matt." Said Ashley

"Oh and about this top. I'm going to change it, I just wanted to see your faces when you saw me in it." Said Maddie as she left the room

'_I can't believe that my cousin and my best friend are planning on getting married! This is such a surprise. I mean I knew it would happen, but now? Of all times to choose to get married, they chose now? Wait? What am I so worried about? They just might be planning on getting married on New Years. Either way, I'm happy for the both of them_.' Ashley thought to herself.

Raw that night was the best yet. Madeline and Batista successfully pulled off the "Romeo & Juliet" storyline. The World Heavyweight champ on Smackdown and the General Manager on Raw. Matt didn't get mad, because he knew that in a month or two, that Madeline would be his wife, and the mother of his children, but what he doesn't know is that his future just might start a little too soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Kicking ass, and taking names; cashing checks, and breaking necks!

It was Tuesday night and Vince McMahon had decided to mix the brands since it was the week before Christmas. The Raw superstars including their General Manager, Crystal aka (Maddie), were appearing on Raw to have a great time. Before the show started, Maddie was in her locker room getting dressed, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She yelled

"It's Matt, can I come in?" He asked

"Of course." She said as she finished buttoning up her blouse.

As Matt entered her office, he nearly passed out. The plush leather couch over by the wall, where there was a picture of Eric Bitchoff getting F-U'd by John Cena the night he got fired, a nice Mahogany wooden desk, a plasma screen television, and the big black leather office chair.

"Wow, you really know how to fix up a room." Said Matt as he closed the door

"Nah, I just did a little redecorating, and a little dusting. Bitchoff was truly a fuckin' pig." She said as she sat on top of her desk.

"Well, don't we clean up nicely?" He asked referring to her casual outfit.

"I'm General Manager of Raw, what do you expect? A sluttish, hoe-baggish, piece of trailer park trash? I don't think so." Said Madeline as she shook her head

Just then Vince McMahon walked in and asked them both to be by the curtain with the rest of the superstars, since he wanted them all out at the ring. When she reached the curtain, all the divas were complimenting her on her outfit, except for Melina. The A-list diva thought she was miss high and mighty on Smackdown, but tonight was the night that the GM of Raw told the little bitch off. As the entire WWE roster stood up on the outside of the ring, Mr. McMahon entered the ring to make his "announcement".

"**Tonight in Boston, MA, the first ever inter-promotional Smackdown will take place. The Raw superstars as well as the Smackdown superstars are going to be showing the world what they have to offer, and it's pretty damn good."** Vince said smiling

Just then he motioned for Crystal to enter the ring.

"**Also tonight, it will be the first Christmas special that Raw's new General Manager, Crystal Rochel Spencer, will spend with us." **Said Vince

The crowd cheered, and started to chant her name.

"**Since Crystal has been here, she had made quite an impact on Raw, and I can tell that she is going to keep making an impact. Now, by her attitude last week towards, Triple H, she isn't the over-easy type of woman. This young lady is a soldier, and dammit, she is a damn good soldier at that. Since Ashley's retirement, Crystal has made sure that the memory of Ashley will live on through Raw for as long as she possibly can. Now, I know you all are waiting for me to mention my big "announcement", so here it goes. Crystal has decided that not only will she be General Manager on Raw, but she will also be a competitor in the divas division."** Said Vince

The crowd went crazy, and the divas started getting pissed. Trish, Ashley Massaro, and Mickey James were happy about the news, but the rest of the divas weren't so happy about the news. The Raw superstars were happy for Crystal, but the Smackdown superstars didn't really know how to react, since she wasn't associated with Smackdown, or so they thought.

"**But that's just the beginning. We just got news that Smackdown's General Manager, Theodore Long will be needing a Co-general manager, and since no one wanted to step to the plate, of course, Miss. Spencer was up for the challenge. So not only is she the General Manager of Raw, she is now the Co-General Manager of Smackdown."** McMahon stated

The crowd was louder than a football crowd at a packed Redskins vs. Cowboys game. Some Smackdown superstars were surprised that Vince gave two very important jobs to one woman.

"**Now, if anyone has any objections to my decisions made here tonight, please say so. If not than SHUT THE HELL UP!"** He yelled

As his theme music started up, he let Crystal exit the ring first, before getting out of the ring himself. When they got passed the curtain, Theodore Long started to shake Madeline's hand.

"It is going to be a pleasure working with you Miss. Harris." He said

"Oh it is going to be a pleasure working with you too Mr. Long." She said with that 1,000 watt smile of hers.

Just then, one of the producers walked up behind her.

"Miss. Harris, your promo with John Cena and Randy Orton are next." He said walking past her

Promo…

_All she could do was nod her head, and walk in the direction to Cena's locker room. When the commercial ended, the titantron showed Crystal standing outside of Randy Orton's locker room._

"_Should I, or should I not knock? Oh my God, would you get yourself together woman! Okay, here it goes." She said as she knocked on the door_

"_Go Away!" Orton yelled_

"_Oh stop being such a little bitch, and open the door." She screamed from the outside._

_A couple of seconds later, Orton opened the door and was stunned to see a beautiful Crystal standing in front of him._

'_Crystal, wow, you look amazing!' He exclaimed_

'_Too bad I can't say the same to you. Damn, Taker beat you pretty bad, huh?' She asked_

'_Yeah, but hopefully I'll have a speedy recovery. So how are things over on Raw?' He asked_

"_Never better, but I swear if Triple H hits on my one more time, I just might take my straight razor and cut his ass." She said with a smile on her face._

_Hearing those words come out of Crystal's mouth made Orton laugh._

"_I'm serious; it's going to be Game Over for Triple H if he keeps on trying to sexually harass me. And he better not do anything tonight, because if he does, you'll see him on the ten o' clock news as road kill." She said laughing_

_Her and Orton were cracking up in the hallway. Orton hadn't seen Crystal since his days in evolution, when she was in TNA. She was used to interfere in Jeff Jarrett's matches and dominate him with her finishing move called "Trinity". That's when she would pick her opponent up by his or her knees from behind, and she would turn them around in the air so that they would hit the mat face first. Randy had never seen any move like it, but he knew that it had to be extremely painful. _

"_So, Miss. General Manager of Raw, what are your plans for Christmas?" He asked as he let her inside his locker room._

"_Just visiting the folks, you know. Hanging out and having a good time." She said as she flopped down on his plush leather couch._

_Randy just couldn't get over how Crystal had grown up over the years. Back when she was in TNA, she had this "I don't care" attitude. She still had a little bit of it, but when she was younger, she really didn't care about anything, that's why she had aligned herself with Sting._

"_So, I hear that you and Theodore Long are starting a battle for the World Heavyweight Champion?" He asked_

"_It's not a battle, it's a war. And I really hate to say this Randy, but I'm going to win this one. For some weird reason, I feel that I am going to beat Theodore Long, and hopefully gain the World Heavyweight Champion." She said as she started pacing back and forth across the locker room._

"_Hey, I was wondering. Would you like to be my date to the Christmas party?" He asked as he walked into the bathroom_

"_I guess, I'm not really the party girl anymore, Orton. Since I'm a General Manager now I have to crack down, you know, get serious." She said as she twiddled her thumbs._

_Just then there was a knock on the door._

"_Crystal could you get that for me?" He asked from the bathroom_

"_Sure!" She replied as she headed towards the door._

_When she opened the door, there stood David Batista. Just staring at him made Crystal want to pass out cold. Especially that suit he was wearing, which outlined his muscular body perfectly. _

"_Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked as she walked out into the hallway_

"_Trish told me that you might have been here. I need to talk to you." He said as he stepped back into the hallway_

_She stepped all the way out of the locker room, closing the door behind her._

"_What is it, David?" She asked a little nervous_

"_Wow, no one has called me David since high school. But that's beside the point, I wanted to see you." He said as he started to smile_

_Seeing him smile at her the way he was made her feel like there was no one else in the world that could give her butterflies the way he did._

"_Okay, you see me." She said smiling_

"_Look, about what you walked in on last week." He started_

"_Don't even worry about it David. I just walked in at the wrong time." She said as she looked at the floor._

"_What happened between me and Melina met nothing. She tried to get me to withdraw from the match by sleeping with me, but I turned the tables, and told her "thanks for the warm-up". He explained_

"_I completely understand, David, but what I don't understand is out of all the divas, why her? You could have easily refused her, but you decided, "Oh well maybe catching Melina's STD's isn't that bad." She taunted_

"_Is that a little hint of jealously I hear coming from the Raw General Manager?" He asked_

"_No, it's not jealously, its called disgust. How could you? Especially with a girl like her. Do you know where she's been?" Crystal asked as she put her hand on her hip_

"_No, and why would I want to know?" He asked_

"_My point exactly. You don't know where that "thing" has been. For all we know, she could be the Smackdown pass around chick." Said Crystal as she started laughing_

"_What's so funny?" He asked_

"_I was just thinking. Seeing Melina having to get with…Simon Dean!" Crystal was hysterical. _

_She was laughing so hard, she started making Batista laugh._

'_Oh my God, Melina is like the Smackdown version of Lita!' She started laughing even harder._

_Crystal accidentally fell into Dave's arms, and he caught her and pulled her to her feet._

"_Are you okay?" He asked still laughing a bit_

"_Yeah, I'm fine, just a little dizzy from laughing so hard." She said smiling_

_Once things got quiet, Dave started to feel that Crystal wanted to go somewhere else._

"_Do you want to go somewhere to talk?" He asked_

_Crystal looked up at Dave from the floor. She wanted to learn more about him, and hopefully to become more than just friends. Crystal nodded her head and left with Dave by her side._

"Alright people, where at commercial, get ready for the next segment." Said one of the producers.

Crystal went back to the dressing room, where the stylists were waiting for her.

"You looked great out there Miss. Harris." Said one of the stylists.

"Thank you, I just wish that I was out there with my best friend, though." Madeline said as she sat down in the chair.

"Really? And who would that be?" The stylist asked

"Ashley Harris-Cena, she used to be the General Manager of Raw." Said Madeline

The stylist got a look of amazement on her face.

"You actually know Ashley? You know _the_ Ashley Harris?" The stylist asked

"Yeah, we've been best friends since our high school years." She said

After the break, Madeline watched the promo between Batista and Melina, which made her kind of pissed, seeing as how she was developing feelings for him. But she knew that it was wrong to feel the way she was feeling about Dave, she couldn't ignore the sexual tension between them.

"_Hey Batista." Melina said as she walked into his locker room_

"_Melina, what do you want?" He asked_

"_Just wondering if you wanted another "warm-up"." She said as she started to rub his bare chest._

"_Actually, no. I don't. You see Melina, what happened that night was just a one time thing, because I don't play games with two-bit skanks like yourself." He said as he smiled at something he was holding in his hand._

_Melina walked in front of him, to see what it was. The look of shock and jealousy showed on her face._

"_That isn't Crystal Spencer, is it?" She asked_

"_Yes, it is." He answered_

_When they showed the picture, Madeline had a minor heart attack. The picture was of her and Dave, and he was giving her a piggy back ride after the Red Sox had beaten the Yankees at the World Series. She had on a backwards Red Sox hat, and he wore his Red_ _Sox jersey. The way they were smiling reminded Madeline of how great a time they had at that game._

_**Madeline's Flashback…**_

"_Oh come on! That was not a foul!" Madeline yelled_

_Dave looked over at Madeline who had her mouth full of a hot dog._

"_Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked as he smiled_

"_Is it that obvious? This game is amazing!" She said as she jumped up out of her seat and started cheering._

"_THEY WON! THE RED SOX WON!" Madeline screamed_

_Dave picked Madeline up and started swinging her around in a circle. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed._

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" She screamed_

_When they reached the parking lot, they saw a photographer, who was taking pictures of people who passed by. Dave just happened to have had Madeline on his back, so the photographer said that it was the perfect opportunity for a picture. They accepted, and had their picture taken._

"_God, I can't believe they actually won. Ashley is going to throw a fit." Madeline said as they were heading back to the hotel._

"_Man, I can hear you two on the phone now, "Ashley, you will never believe what just happened!' 'What?' 'The Red Sox won the World Series!" Dave mocked_

_Madeline smacked him on his arm playfully._

"_That's not funny, Dave. How would you feel if I imitated your phone conversations with John or Randy?" She asked_

"_That would never happen, because you don't know what we talk about." Dave said_

"_Uh huh, how about this? "A man, I think that Madeline's ass is bigger than Ashley's and Trish's combine." Madeline mocked_

"_Now, that was a one time thing, plus, it's true. You have the biggest ass in the world, and you have to ego to match." He laughed_

"_Oh really, Mr. I'm the World Heavyweight Champion, so bow down at my feet, or get Batista bombed." She said in a macho man voice._

"_Ha, ha. Very funny, Maddie." He laughed_

_He looked over at Madeline who was still beaming that 1,000 watt smile that just drove him crazy. Just then, he grabbed her hand, and lightly kissed her knuckles. Madeline continued to smile, but as soon as they reached their hotel room, the sex tension between then would reach an all time high._

_**End of flashback…**_

"Miss. Harris, are you okay?" the stylist asked

"Oh, yes I'm fine. Just spaced out." She said as she got up from the chair

When she looked in the mirror, her hair was nicely straightened, which made it even longer.

"It's gorgeous!" Madeline exclaimed

Then, Mr. McMahon walked in.

"Madeline, your promo with John is up next. Remember, you have to be as fresh and normal as possible." He said

"Okay Mr. McMahon, I'll be right there." She said as she straightened out her blouse.

A couple of minutes after Vince had left the room, Madeline walked out and headed for the corridor where she would meet up with John.

Then cameraman arrived and set up for the promo, and then they started.

"_Jesus, where is he?" Crystal said as she looked at her watch_

_Just then John Cena walked up, and he had a small smirk on his face. _

"_You waiting for somebody, Chris?" He asked_

"_Actually, I am. Did you want something, Cena?" She asked as she put her hand on her hip._

"_Well, I just saw you sitting here all by yourself and thought that you might want some company." He said as he switched his title over to the other shoulder._

"_Uh huh, so what are you going to do when my date arrives, just disappear?" She asked _

"_It depends on who your date is." He said_

"_What if I told you that I didn't have a date, what would you do?" She asked with a small smirk_

_Cena started smiling, and walked a little closer towards Crystal._

"_Well, I would have to take you out myself." He said as he gently touched her cheek with his hand._

_Just then Batista walked into the picture._

"_Is there a problem here?" He asked_

"_No, there's no problem Dave, John was just keeping me company while I waited for your slow ass." She laughed_

"_I'm sorry, I got a little side tracked with Mr. McMahon." He said_

_Meanwhile, John was feeling like a complete jackass. As he saw Batista help Crystal into the car, he couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. Since Crystal has been his General Manager, they have gotten to know one another like the back of each other's hands. Over time she kind of grew on him, and he was now becoming that little over protective brother that Crystal never had._

"_Are you okay?" Randy asked_

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" John asked as he stormed into the locker room_

"_Because you look like somebody just stole your girlfriend." Said Randy_

_John gave Randy a look that let him know, that that's exactly how he was feeling._

"_Damn, who is it?" Randy asked_

"_Who is what?" John asked as he flopped down on the couch_

"_Who is the chick that you're getting so upset over?" Randy asked_

"_If I tell you, then you can't tell anyone else." He said_

"_Oh come on man, we've been friends since the beginning. Now tell me, who is this girl that is getting you all bent out of shape?" Randy asked_

"_My General Manager." Said John as he put his head in his hands_

"_Whoa! You mean Crystal? Crystal Spencer?" Randy asked as he spit out his water._

"_Yeah, I just saw her leave with Batista." He said_

"_Crystal is going out with Batista? Why? I mean I know that she wants him on Raw, but damn. Is she stooping that low?" Randy asked_

"_I guess, but I don't think Crystal is that kind of a girl. I saw the look in her eyes when he showed up. She started glowing." John said as he got up._

"_Do you want to have a relationship with her? I mean do you want to have more than just a professional relationship?" Randy asked_

_John started thinking about it. Ever since Crystal debuted on Raw, he's had feelings for her, but they weren't personal feelings. When they started their mixed tag team, they formed a type of brother/sister bond that no one could understand. Then, when she turned on him, his heart was broken, because after everything he had did for her, she turned on him. _

_**Raw Flashback…**_

"_Hey John!" someone shouted from behind_

_John turned around to see a sexy young woman, with caramel skin, brown eyes, long brown hair, and a body like Halle Berry. She was wearing a Red satin halter tunic, a black sateen mini skirt, and black satin pumps. Her hair was nicely wrapped in a bun with little chop sticks sticking out, and she was rockin' a Louis Vuitton handbag. John almost died of a heart attack_

"_Damn, if this chick is going to be my new tag partner, then she is seriously going to need me to beat all of those man-beasts off of her." He though to himself_

"_Hey, you're Crystal right?" He asked shaking her hand._

'_Yeah, Mr. McMahon said that we would be working together.' She said_

_John was a little dumbfounded. Yeah, he knew that he was going to work with a diva, but he didn't know she was going to be new._

"_Right, we're a mixed tag team." He said looking completely stupid._

"_You know, ever since I walked through the door, guys have been asking me if I'm McMahon's new secretary, or something." She said as she got a little closer_

"_Look, you have to watch out for these guys, because every chance they get, they'll try to sleep with you, and then you'll end up being the biggest slut in the industry, and no partner of mine will be the biggest slut in the industry. So, from here on out, we have each other's backs. You have mine, and I'll have yours, deal?" He asked holding out his hand._

"_Deal." Crystal said shaking his hand._

_**End of flashback…**_

_Randy just stared at John like he was stupid. He knew that John was in space, but by counting how many time Randy had yelled his name, he never that John would have gotten sucked into a black hole. Then, Randy got a bright idea. He got up a searched through his duffel bag for his "solution". Just then, he pulled out a baseball. He back into the corner of the room so that he would have good aim at John's head. As he stepped back with one foot, and lifted the other in the air, with one swift throw, he pitched the ball at John and hit him square in the head, knocking him out of the chair._

"_SCORE!" Randy yelled_

_John lifted his head up and shook it to make sure that all the dizziness was gone. He got up and saw Randy standing across the room laughing his ass off._

"_You know what Randy, you better not fall asleep tonight, because you know we have to share a hotel room, right?" John asked_

_Randy's face soon went pail. He knew he was in deep shit now._

"_John, man, you know I was just playing around?" He asked_

"_Yeah, keep telling yourself that when you're dangling from a light pole, butt naked, with nothing but a bungee cord wrapped around you waist." John said as he left_

_As he walked down the hallway, he was passing by the parking lot and couldn't help to notice Crystal, but she wasn't alone. She was leaning against Batista's car…And they were kissing? John couldn't believe that Crystal would choose this muscle bound idiot over her. And just as they pulled away, he started walking again._

"_So, do you want me to walk you to your locker room?" Batista asked as he caressed her face with his hand_

"_Thank you for the offer, but no. But I will call you." She said with a smile_

"_Okay. I'll see you at the Christmas party." He said as he kissed her forehead_

"_Okay." She said as she watched him drive off._

_As she headed back to her office, she couldn't help but feel that someone was following her, so she looked behind her. There was no one. So she continued to walk. Once she had gotten to her office, she opened the door and turned on the light. When the light came on there on the couch sat, Randy Orton._

"_Back so soon?" He asked making Crystal jump a bit_

"_Oh, Orton you scared me." She said as she took off her coat._

"_Did you have fun with Smackdown's World Heavyweight Champion?" He asked_

"_Why yes I did. I'm guessing that John told you all of the details already?" She asked as she sat at her desk._

"_Yes he did, but I can't seem to understand why you want Batista on Raw so bad. I mean you already have a WWE Champion on Raw, why the World Heavyweight Champion too" Randy asked_

"_Because, I want the rosters to be done with. I am so sick of being attached to one show. Plus, the matches I put together are starting to get old. Raw and Smackdown superstars need new opponents to face. That's why I want both Smackdown and Raw superstars on both shows." She explained_

"_Have you told this to Vince?" Randy asked_

"_He's been too busy to here my stupid complaint, besides, he's too busy getting laid by that slut-baggish hoe, Candice Michelle. Ever since that night he was looking for a new GM, she is all he could think about, I mean, as a piece of ass of course." She said as she started signing some papers._

"_So, what's that you have there?" He asked walked around behind the chair._

"_Well, it's paper work. You know, I General Manager like myself has more to do than just make matches and boss people around." She said as she fixed her reading glasses._

"_You know I would never imagine a beautiful woman like yourself having to wear glasses." He said as he sat beside her._

"_Well, I don't wear these on a regular basis, they're just for reading." She said as she flipped through some of the papers._

"_You know by the time we get to the Christmas party it's going to be over." Randy exaggerated._

"_Be patient. Besides, I have to change my clothes anyway." She said as she got up from the desk._

_A look of annoyance appeared on Randy's face. _

"_You have got to be kidding me!" He said as he flopped back down on the couch._

During the commercial break, the security guards let Ashley backstage. When she saw John, she ran into his arms and gave him a bear hug.

"Did Randy hit you with that baseball too hard?" She laughed

"Ha ha, that's okay, like I said, he's going to be apologizing to me while he's dangling from a light pole, buck naked, with a bungee cord wrapped around his waist. So, how are you?" He asked

"I'm having a great time, where's Maddie?" She asked as she looked around

"Where else would she be? She's in Hardy's locker room." He said as he pointed in the locker room direction.

Ashley gave John a passionate kiss and headed towards Matt's locker room. When she reached his door, she didn't even bother to knock, she just walked in. And when she opened the door, she wish had knocked.

"Hey Maddie, you did great out…Oh, Whoa!" Ashley said as she turned around a quickly closed the door.

Madeline and Matt had been making up for the past couple of hours they haven't gotten to see one another. Basically, Ashley walked in on Matt and Madeline having sex against one of the lockers.

"Damn Ashley! Knock next time you decide to come to one of our locker rooms." Madeline said as she wrapped the towel around herself.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed that you and Matt wouldn't be doing _that_, but next time I'll know better." She said from the outside of the door.

"You can come in now." Matt said as he put his shirt on.

As Ashley walked into the room, Madeline had just gotten out of the shower, and she was behind the dressing curtain.

"So, what was so important that you had to barge in on us for?" Maddie asked

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that your promo with Dave and John was really good." Ashley complimented

"Thanks Ash, I appreciate that. But I really wish you were with me, here on Raw. I'll talk to Vince about it later. But right now, I have to get ready for this Christmas Party.'"She said as she threw several dresses on top of the curtain. She finally decided on a short Black Velvet dress with these black satin baby doll pumps. The dress showed off her legs and showed just a little bit of cleavage.

When she came from behind the curtain, Matt's mouth dropped to the floor. The look Ashley was giving Madeline was like, "Good job, sis". Madeline smiled at Ashley and Matt, and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Madeline, you look great!" Ashley exclaimed

"Well, thanks to my Mattie here, I get to wear this to the Christmas party and make all of those divas envy me. Ha, who ever thought that little miss Maddie, the aggressive bitch, would be the envy of all the divas? I know I didn't" She said cockily

"Now, I know I'm going to have to beat Randy off of her tonight." Said Matt as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I promise, Randy will behave himself, and if he doesn't, I'll take the heel of my shoe and shove it up his ass." Madeline said as she grabbed her little black jacket and left the room.

As Ashley headed back to her seat, she noticed that there was a crowd of people around the seats that she and the kids were sitting in. Once she pushed through the crowd, she noticed Bella had Christian on the floor in a headlock.

"Mom! Get her off me! Get her off!" Christian yelled

Ashley ran over behind Bella and pulled her off.

"Bella, what the hell is wrong with you! You know what, no more. No more, if you lay a single hand on Christian again, I will ground you for an entire year with no television, no music, no wrestling, no telephone, no cell phone, and definitely no video games!" Ashley yelled

Bella stared at Ashley as if she was about to do something.

"If you don't stop looking at me like that, I am going to beat your ass up and down this damn arena, in front of all of these people." Ashley whispered in Bella's ear.

Bella sat down and didn't say anything until the titantron came on.

"Hey! Isn't that Auntie right there?" Christian asked when he was Maddie walked down the hallway with her arm locked into Randy's.

"You bet your ass that's her." Said Talon as he stared at Maddie's outfit

Ashley gave Talon the look of death, and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"_You look amazing Crystal." Randy complimented_

"_Thank you Orton, you don't look too bad yourself. You clean up real good kid." She said as she padded his arm._

_When the two guards opened the door, there stood both Smackdown and Raw superstars. Like she always wanted, all eyes were on her and Randy._

"_Let's go to our table. I really need to sit down." Randy whispered to Crystal_

"_Okay, we're right over there." She said pointing to the table over to the left._

_Just as they sat at the table, Stacy walked over to them._

"_Hey Crystal, you're dress is stunning." She said with a smile_

"_You look great too, Stacy." Crystal said _

'_You don't mind if I borrow your date do you?' She asked_

'_Not at all, he's all yours.' Crystal said_

_When Stacy and Randy left, Crystal was left at the table all by herself, or so she thought._

'"_Is this seat empty?" a voice said from behind_

_When she turned to see who it was, a look a pure disgust appeared on her face. The man who asked to sit with her was none other than Jonathan Coachman._

"_Yes, and this one will be too if you sit down." Crystal replied as she rolled her eyes._

_Coach walked away completely feeling rejected. Meanwhile, Crystal was still sitting at the table until Trish walked towards her._

"_Girl, why are you sitting down? This is a party, so get off of your bossy ass, and dance." Trish said as she pulled Crystal up out of her chair. _

_Trish had dragged Crystal to the middle of the dance floor, and they started dancing. Just then 'Better off Alone" by Alice Deejay started playing, and the strobe lights started to blink on and off. From the bar, John and Randy were watching Trish and Crystal dancing. Crystal didn't even notice that John was right behind her, but she didn't care. Just as long as she was having fun, everything was alright. Trish started to dance with Randy, but between those two, it was more like sex on the dance floor. As Crystal and John danced, he had his hands on her hips, and she one wrapped around his neck. _

'_I can't believe that this is actually happening, I mean one minute I'm going out on a date with Dave Batista, the next I'm grinding up on John Cena? What the hell is wrong with me? Oh, I know! I'm sexually frustrated!' Crystal thought _

"_Are you okay?" John yelled over the music_

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Crystal asked_

"_You just seem a little tense that's all!" He yelled_

"_Nope, I'm having fun. Aren't you?" She replied_

"_Yeah, I'm dancing with the sexiest chick in here. Of course I'm having fun." He said as a slowly moved his hands up her sides._

_Batista watched the entire scene between John and Crystal from the bar. He couldn't believe that he was getting jealous of a man who was just dancing with his friend, but was Crystal his girl, or was she John's girl? He was so confused, but soon, it will all be clear as day._

_**End of Raw…**_

"Hey mom, Raw was completely insane!" Christian yelled as they headed backstage.

"I know, I mean Auntie looked great, and when she smacked the taste out of Torrie Wilson's mouth! That was the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life." Said Frankie

"Nah, what about when Auntie confronted Melina about what her and Batista did. That was funny. She almost made Melina cry." Said Avery

"Avery, Melina was crying. That's why she ran like the cops were chasing her down the street." Said Ashley.

Just then they saw John, Randy, Dave, Matt, and Madeline in the hallway.

"Hey! If it isn't the four Horsemen and the munchkin." Said Ashley as she laughed

"You know what, you better be lucky I'm in a party moods, because if I wasn't, round two of that fight we had earlier would be on right here." Said Madeline as she fixed her duffel bag on her shoulder.

Just then Matt kissed her on her forehead.

"Sweetie, I was thinking that we could finish doing that thing that we started doing, but Ashley interrupted us." Said Matt as he winked at Maddie

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Yeah, well it looks like the partying will have to wait till this weekend. I will see you all later." She said as she kissed Christian and Avery on their foreheads.

"Hey! How come I don't get a kiss?" Bella asked

"Because you hurt your brother, and unless you learn to keep your hands to yourself, then you'll get a kiss from me." Maddie said with a wink.

"Well, that explains a lot." Said John as he stared at the red mark on Christian's neck.

"I was just playing with him, dad. He should really learn how to stop being such a damn wuss." Said Bella as she folded her arms and walked down the hall.

Everyone was a little taken back by what Bella had just said.

"Bella. Bella!" Gracie yelled as she ran after Bella

"You know, sometimes I wish I could make her old enough to understand why she can't be so rough with Christian." Said Ashley as she sat in one of the steel chairs.

"It's okay. We'll talk to her when we get home. Grounding her isn't the right solution, but if it will help her understand that what she did was wrong, then we're just going to have to face getting yelled at and being called childish names. Bella isn't one to take things very lightly." Said John as he rubbed Ashley on her arm.

"Well, we better get going. We'll see you next week, John." Said Batista as him and Randy walked towards the parking lot.


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley opened up the door to the Cena home John walked in behind her holding a sleeping Avery. The rest of the kids followed and went straight to their rooms. John joined Ashley on the couch after putting Avery to bed.

"John what are we going to do about our kids, Avery is a bookie… Isabella is a bully and Christian… I don't even know what he is"

"They are kids they'll grow out of it" John said.

"John have you noticed it's only our biological children that are I don't know how to put it … INSANE!" Ashley exclaimed.

John laughed "They are not insane, they are just a little neurotic"

"I hope you are right about the phase thing because if they are like this all their lives then we have created 3 monsters who are going to go out there and destroy the world"

"Ash before you go off into another one of your paranoid delusions that only you seem to have relax they are kids it's nothing to worry about"

"Wait a minute Frankie is my biological child and there is nothing wrong with him … HA it's you …your genes create psychos"

"Gee nice mother you are" John said "they are fine and there is nothing wrong with my genes"

"This coming from the man who used to write words in gasoline in his yard and light it on fire and I also remember your mother mentioning that you chased your brothers around with chainsaws"

"See and we grew up to be normal productive members of society" John pointed out.

"Ok… ok maybe I went a little too far but we still have to find a way to control them I don't want people to think we have no control over our kids" Ashley said.

"We'll sit them all down tomorrow and talk to them ok" John suggested.

"Yeah that's fine I have some work to do" Ashley said "so I'll be in the office"

"I'm going to put in some work out time in the basement" John said.

They went their separate ways.

John was busy working out but stopped when he saw his oldest son walk into the room.

"What are you still doing up?" John asked.

"I need some advice"

"What's up Homie?" John asked.

"Well… I kinda like this girl but I don't know how to get her to notice me" he admitted.

"Talon it's like I always say real recognizes real, be yourself and if she doesn't like you for you then she isn't the one you want to be with" John smiled his son was growing up.

"Thanks dad" Talon said.

"Your welcome now get to bed" John ordered.

"Do you ever miss the times when we were young and had no kids?" Ashley asked walking into the room.

"Nah, I think it's the kids that brought us together and held us there" John replied.

"Maybe but I think eventually our pride would have broken down and one of us would have admitted our true feelings" Ashley said.

"We are both stubborn people"

"Maddie called she wants me to write something into the script where she gets to take on Melina but I have no idea how to start a feud" Ashley remarked.

"Have them get into a fight over Dave" John suggested.

"I guess… maybe I don't know".

"What is the deal with her and Dave anyways?" John asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone… but her and Dave were friends with benefits for a while but Maddie wanted more than Dave wanted to give".

"How come nobody knew about them?" John asked.

"Because both Maddie and Dave are good at keeping secrets and the only reason I know is because I walked in on them once and let me tell you I still have nightmares".

John cringed "Yeah I could see why"

"I'm happy she is with Matt now" Ashley said.

"Baby I'm happy that you are happy"

"Let's go to bed Mr. Cena"

She grabbed John's hand and they went to bed.

The Next Morning…

There was a loud knocking at the door.

"I'm going to kill whoever is behind that door" Ashley grumbled.

She swung the door open to reveal Jeff and his fiancée Jen and Matt and Maddie.

"What could you possibly want this early in the morning when I know that all of your have keys" She snapped.

"Wow really ugly side of Ashley" Jen said.

"She's not a morning person honey" Jeff whispered to Jen.

Ashley slammed the door in their faces and went back to her bedroom. She could help but laugh. Maddie walked into the room.

"That was cold" she said.

"Well what did you expect?" Ashley asked.

"It was Jeff's idea" Maddie pointed out.

"You listened to Jeff, what the hell are you on?" Ashley asked.

"What is with all the talking?" John asked as he rolled over to face both Ashley and Maddie.

"Morning John" Maddie said.

"You know Maddie waking up to you never gets old" John joked "now get out so I can get dressed".

"Oooh John's not wearing clothes" Maddie asked.

"Yeees John is wearing clothes just not a lot" he replied.

Maddie left the room and John threw on a pair of sweats. Ashley left the room she could hear yelling.

"Isabella get off of me!" Christian yelled.

Ashley counted to three before entering Christian's room.

"ISABELLA MICHELLE CENA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" Ashley yelled.

"I'm making Chris pretty mommy" she said.

Bella had Christian tied to a chair she was holding his head still so she could put lipstick on him. Ashley grabbed Bella by her arm and dragged her into her room.

"I've had it with you bullying your brother you are in here for one hour and if you even think about leaving any sooner then I will literally beat your ass till you can't sit" she yelled.

Bella looked like she was near tears of course Ashley felt awful but she needed to stick this one out. Ashley shut the door and leaned against it willing her own tears away.

"What's up Ash you look like someone killed your pet?" Maddie asked.

"I yelled at Bella and punished her to her room what is worse I told her if she left that I would beat her ass till she couldn't sit" Ashley told Maddie.

Ashley wiped a few tears away "I promised myself that I would never do that to my kids… I would never turn into Deanna"

"Ash you aren't Deanna" Maddie hugged her "but sometimes you need to be firm with your kids so they know when to cut it out"

Ashley felt a little better.

"All these years and she can still get to me" Ashley said.

"You have good kids and you and John are great parents… I hope one day I can do as good a job as you do" Maddie admitted.

"See that is why you are my best friend well you and Katrina you two can always make me feel better"

"What are best friends for?" Maddie asked.

"True… now let's go shopping or something because I need a pick me up"

"Girl please you never need to tell me twice" Maddie said. "I'll call Trish we'll leave the kids with the men and have a girl's day, maybe Gracie wants to go"

Ashley laughed she got dressed and grabbed John's charge cards because what better perk to being a WWE superstar's wife then spending all the money that they worked so hard to make. Vince McMahon was so good to her.


	9. Chapter 9

_Crystal was in the middle of the ring facing Ken Kennedy that was the only part of the General Manager job she hated, dealing with superstars who wouldn't listen to what she was telling them. She clenched her fists and prepared to fight. But then The Red by Chevelle began to blare from the speakers. Crystal looked surprised she had never heard this theme music before. Just then Ashley stepped through the curtains._

"**_Oh my God Cole its Raw's former General Manager Ashley Harris, I wonder what she is doing here on Smackdown"_**

"_**I have no idea Taz but maybe if you shut up I might be able to hear"**_

_Crystal began to smile after all she and Ashley were good friends. She gave her old friend a hug._

"_Crystal it's been a long time" Ashley said._

"_Yes it has" Crystal replied "but what are you doing here?"_

"_I'm back, I'm making my return and what better way then to announce my return then on the rival show"_

"_Well ok I guess I could use some help Kennedy is refusing to corporate" Crystal said._

"_I'm sorry Crystal I can't help you" Ashley replied._

"_Why is that?" Crystal asked._

"_Cuz she's with me" Kennedy grabbed Ashley and pulled her in for a kiss._

_Crystal stood there shocked. The "couple" broke apart. Ashley slapped Crystal across the face and performed her finishing move Angel's Wing which was a modified DDT. Crystal was laid out in the ring. Kennedy wrapped his arms around her waist and the walked up the ramp. The referees came down and helped Crystal up the ramp._

"I still can't believe you have to kiss Ken Kennedy" Maddie said. She and Ashley were sitting in the General Manager's office.

"Yeah I don't like it anymore than you do but it is in the script and what the hell do you care… your skank ass character is kissing everyone including my husband and Randy Orton"

"Wait… what I never kissed Randy Orton" Maddie remarked.

"Do you ever read your script, check page 3" Ashley told her.

Maddie flipped her script to page 3 and sure enough there was a new romantic twist for Crystal and Randy.

"Damn it … now I'm all confused it's like high school all over again" Maddie whined.

"How the hell is it like high school again he's married and you are engaged to my cousin" Ashley said.

"Hold up say that again"

"He's married" Ashley repeated.

"No stupid the last part"

"You are engaged to my cousin" Ashley said.

"That's right I am aren't I" Maddie said "he needs to get his ass in here now"

Maddie opened up the door to her office and began to yell Matt's name.

"WHAT!" Matt yelled back.

"GET YOUR ASS IN MY OFFICE NOW" Maddie yelled.

Ashley snickered when Matt walked in looking annoyed.

"Must you do that?" he asked.

"Hey cuz at least she didn't have you paged this time" Ashley laughed at the memory. "well I should be going I need to find my husband and all that good stuff"

"Ok Ash I'll call you later" Maddie said.

Ashley waved in reply and left the room. She walked to Randy's locker room because she knew that is where John would be and knocked on the door. Trish answered.

"Nice in ring action" Trish said with a wink.

"John is totally annoyed" she whispered.

Ashley sat down next to John on the couch and cuddled up to him.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

"You make a good pillow" she replied.

"Glad to hear it" John said. Ashley could hear the annoyance in his voice even though he was trying to hide it.

"Trish, Randy can we have some privacy?" Ashley asked.

"Sure… come on Randy let's get something to eat before your match" Trish literally pulled Randy out of the room.

"Baby are you mad at me?" Ashley asked.

"I just don't see why they have to make you and Ken Kennedy in a romance angle" John replied.

"You are jealous aren't you" Ashley said.

"I am not" John protested.

"You are… but John it's not a big deal, I'm married to you and me and Kennedy are just friends" Ashley assured her husband. "besides you kiss Maddie and you don't see it bothering me and that is because I trust you and Maddie"

"It's not that I don't trust you it's I don't like seeing my wife kissing another man even if I know it's only acting"

"You know this whole jealous thing is kinda a turn on" Ashley said.

John got this mischievous look on his face "you wanna?"

"Hell no every time we start having a good time someone walks in on us you are just going to have to wait till we get home Mister"

John gave her the "puppy dog face" she just rolled her eyes.

"John that doesn't work when our children do it why would you even think it would work for you?" Ashley pointed out.

"Because I am so damn sexy"

"That may be true but you still ain't getting anything" she said.

"Fine be that way I am going to sit here and annoy you till we get home then" he said.

"What the fuck ever I'm going to call Gracie and see what the twins are setting on fire at the present moment" Ashley announced.

Meanwhile at the Cena home….

"Talon can you do me a favor and grab a few envelopes from the top draw of mom and dad's desk?" Gracie asked.

"Yeah sure" Talon paused his videogame and went upstairs to the office. He knew Gracie was stressed out about her collage midterms so he wanted to do anything to help her out.

He opened the drawer and grabbed the envelopes but some papers fell out he was about to put them back when he saw his name on a few of the papers. He sat down in the chair and looked them over.

"Certificate of Adoption" he read aloud "Talon Michael Alexander"

"What this can't be right I'm not adopted" he said to himself.

With his adoption papers there were some letters all addressed to him. He read them and became instantly angry, how could his parents keeps this from him. He stuffed the papers into his pocket and grabbed the envelopes.

"You ok lil bro?" Gracie asked when she saw her brother's confused look.

Talon shook his head to clear it "Yeah I'm fine"

Gracie could sense that everything was not fine with Talon but she knew better than to press him.

"Well if you want to talk just let me know" she said.

Gracie stood up and stretched she had been sitting in the same chair for 3 hours. She was wearing a pair of black velour pants and a black baby tee with the word princess printed on it with white and blue spray paint, her hair was in a ponytail. She wore a black Redsox hat to complete the look.

"What time are mom and dad getting home?" Talon asked.

"They should be home in about an hour" she replied.

An hour later…

Ashley and John had just walked into the house.

"Hey mom, dad I'm heading to bed" Gracie said.

"Gracie you look like we just picked you up from a street corner in Roxbury" Ashley said.

Gracie laughed as she went up the stairs.

John had a seat next to Talon on the couch.

"What's good Homie?" John asked.

"Nothing" Talon replied coldly.

"Player's drinkin Hateraide" John said.

Ashley smacked John upside the head.

"Ouch Ma that hurt" John complained.

"Maybe if you shut that huge ass mouth of your maybe he'd talk" Ashley said.

She turned her attention back to Talon.

"Baby what's the matter?" she asked.

"What's the matter…? I'll tell you what's the matter ya'll lied to me my whole life" he spat.

"You never once told me I was adopted and you never told me my birth father wanted to see me"

"Talon let us explain"

"No I don't want to hear it" he yelled.

Talon stood to leave.

"Boy your mother was talkin to you so you better sit your ass back down before I get my belt and tear you a new one" John threatened.

Of course he would never want to hit his son but he wasn't going to allow him to disrespect his mother like that. Talon glared at John before sitting down.

"You gonna tell me the Easter Bunny and Santa were a lie too" he quipped.

"We were trying to protect you" Ashley started.

"Protect me from what … my family" Talon yelled.

"Talon there are things you don't know" Ashley said trying to calm her son down.

"Like what ya'll kidnapped me" He yelled.

"How about your birth father was a piece of trash who did drugs and beat up two cops so that they were near death and oh yeah … lets no forget HE KILLED YOUR MOTHER" Ashley had heard enough "IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?"

"She died in my arms… the last thing she said to me was his name is Talon Michael take care of him" Ashley's voice softened "and I did take care of you, John and I sacrificed our lives so that you could have a good life and we never regretted it because we thought we had raised a fine young gentleman but now I just don't know anymore"

Ashley went to her office and slammed the door behind her.

"She wanted to tell you" John's voice startled Talon, he had forgotten John was in the room because he had been silent for a while. "I convinced her not to, she said you would hate us but we just wanted to protect you"

"You should have told me" Talon said.

"What would it have changed they are both dead now and we are still your parents"

"But you aren't not really" Talon said.

"If that is what you think then you are a hell of a lot dumber than I thought you were" John said "yes we are not related to you by blood but that hasn't stopped us from loving you any less… you were our first son and that will never change but if you want to go and find some family that you may have out there we can't stop you"

"I don't know I'm not sure if anything right now" Talon admitted.

"I know this is really big but if we had to do it again I know I wouldn't change anything your dad was bad news and like I said we wanted to protect you"

"Do you think mom would be upset if I looked for my other family" Talon asked.

"No I don't she would want you to know your biological family we both would" John said

"It's late and I'm tired so I'm going to bed" he said "remember solider Never Back Down, Never Quit" John hugged his son. He left Talon to his own thoughts it was up to him now and only time would tell if Ashley and John made the right choice.

Ashley sat on the couch in her and John's office with her eyes closed. One Wish by Ray J could faintly be heard… Ashley loved that song.

"Mama" Talon quietly entered the room.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have flipped out on you like that it was wrong" Ashley said.

"I'm sorry too I should have let you and dad explain… but I got scared" Talon said.

Ashley patted the spot next to her, Talon accepted greatfully.

"Sometimes I think you and you brothers and sisters grew up too fast" she said "especially you because you were my first baby"

Talon leaned his head on her shoulder as he had done so many times when he was younger.

"I remember when you needed me to do everything for you but now are all grown up"

"I'm never too old for my mom" Talon said.

"You'd better mean that too because I am not letting you go anytime soon" Ashley laughed.

"Did you and dad really put your lives on hold for me?" Talon asked.

"To tell you the truth I don't think either of us minded too much it seemed very natural having you around" she replied.

"How did I end up in your care?" he asked.

_Flashback_

_Ashley and John drove halfway through the town when they saw something that made them sick and man and a woman fighting over a baby in a carrier and then the man stabbed the woman and took off with the baby. They had to stop so they pulled over Ashley went to the woman's aid while John took off after the guy._

_"John be careful" Ashley yelled._

_"Ma'am my name is Ashley and I'm here to help and John is going to get your baby back" Ashley told the woman trying to keep her calm. The bleeding was very bad and Ashley wasn't sure if she could stop it she called 911 and they were on their way._

_"His name is Talon Michael" she whispered "you and your husband take good care of him please he has nobody else" and then it was all over she died in Ashley's arms._

_Ashley looked at her face she looked to be about the same age as her the woman might have been maybe a year or to older but not much. 10 minutes later John came back with the crying little boy. He was still an infant maybe 2 or 3 months. Out of instinct she picked the little boy up._

_"Shh Talon it's ok" she said_

_"How'd you know his name was Talon?" John asked_

_"She told me she said his name is Talon Michael and for you and your husband to take good care of him he has nobody else and then she died" Ashley explained._

_The paramedics and the police arrived. The paramedics took the body away but the police stayed to talk to Ashley and John._

_"So what happened?" the cops asked John_

_"We were driving to the airport when we saw the woman in a fight with some guy then he stabbed her and took off. I ran after him but my girlfriend stayed behind with the woman she told her the baby's name was Talon Michael and asked if we would take care of him because he has nobody else" John relayed the story._

_"I don't know what we can do for him all the foster homes are full" the cops said sadly._

_"We'll take him" Ashley said_

_"Huh?" John asked_

_"That woman asked us to take care of her baby and there are no more rooms at the foster home we can keep him until they find him a home" Ashley said_

_"Normally we wouldn't allow that because you are American but we have no more room so go ahead and take him but are you sure he's mulatto"_

_"What does it matter what he is?" Ashley asked_

_"It doesn't it is just up here we don't have many mulatto children" the cop said_

_"Yeah well maybe you should have more" Ashley replied walking over to the car._

_The cop and John exchanged a few words then John gave the cop his contact information and then they were on their way._

_"Johnny we need to find the nearest Wal-Mart or Toys R Us something like that so we can get him some stuff" Ashley told him._

_"Ash do you realize what you have gotten us into?" John asked_

_"So I'll have to spend a few weeks at your house what is the big deal?" she asked_

_"Aren't you the one who is like I have a boyfriend?" he asked_

_"Bam will understand" Ashley replied looking down at the baby who was in a carrier sitting on her lap._

_"He's so small" John said_

_"Yeah but he is a beautiful baby" Ashley said "I was about ready to punch that cop what the hell does it matter if he is mulatto"_

_"I don't know" John said._

_End of Flashback_

"I'm mulatto well that explains my killer jump shot" Talon joked.

"Talon Michael that was wrong" Ashley lightly scolded but there was humor in her voice.

"So is that it our lives were the way they are now from that moment?" Talon asked.

"No, our lives weren't even close to being the way they are now, you see it took me and your dad a long time to get to the point we are now" she replied "I still remember the day I met that man who would have thought we would have gotten married and raised some really great kids"

"Will you tell me how you and dad met?" Talon asked.

"Now" Ashley looked at her watch "it's late"

"So it could be like a very overdue bedtime story" he suggested.

"Hey you were the one who decided when you were 7 you were too old for bedtime stories"

"Maybe I was wrong now tell me about you and dad" Talon said.

"Well this wouldn't be a very good place to tell a story now would it get ready for bed and I'll be in after I check on the girls" Ashley said.

Talon nodded and left the room.

"Everything alright?" John asked from the doorway.

"Yeah it's fine now and just like I told you everything would be ok once Talon knew the truth" she replied.

"Yes my dear you are always right"

"Got that right" Ashley gave John a quick kiss on the lips before checking on the girls.

The next day Talon spent on the computer trying to find out anything he could about his biological family. It was a tiresome process and it gave him very little leads. That was until he finally found something.

"I have a brother" he announced setting a stack of papers on the counter. "His name is Dorian Amaru O'Connor"

"Amaru huh?" John asked.

"Tupac" Ashley said.

"Did I miss something?" Talon asked.

"Your brother has the same middle name as Tupac" Gracie said, she had been reading the newspaper but decided to enter the conversation.

"Who is Tupac?" Talon asked.

"That is it I disown you" Ashley said "Tupac was only like one of the greatest rappers the world has ever known but he was shot and died at a young age"

"Riight" Talon said "well if it is ok with both of you Dorian lives in a Group home in Salem New Hampshire, I'd like to meet him"

"We have no problem with that" Ashley said for both John and herself.

"I agree son meet him"

"I just have one question how come we never knew about him before, I mean wouldn't they have told us when we adopted Talon?" Ashley said.

"Beats me" Talon said.

It took Talon a week to get up enough nerve to call his brother but he felt ten times better when he did. Dorian agreed to meet him that Saturday at the Cena residence.

"Ok now remember… please don't be yourselves" Talon begged. "Bella no violence, Avery no making bets and dad please try to be serious for more than two seconds"

Talon looked from his mother to Gracie to Frankie and back at his father.

"In fact do you really need to be here at all… don't you have an autograph session or something?" Talon asked.

"You are treading seriously close to me having to beat you down in front of your brother" John said. "besides I'll behave I don't want to feel the wrath of your mother"

Ashley gave him a look but made no further comment.

"What's the big deal T he's your family what does he care if mom and dad are insane?" Gracie asked.

"I resent that" Ashley remarked loudly "and don't you have a paper to finish?"

"How many times does my favorite little brother meet his only know biological relative" Gracie pointed out.

"Hey Gracie I thought that I was your favorite brother" Frankie said.

"You all are" Gracie replied.

Dorian arrived at the Cena home with his foster father, he was amazed his little brother lived in a house like the one he was looking at. He felt rather awkward because he himself grew up being raised by his grandmother just outside Mobile, Alabama.

"Man lil brother sure got the better end of the stick" he mumbled to himself.

Dorian was about 5'10 with dark black hair and gray-blue eyes. Although his complexion was a little darker than Talon's it was clear that both boys took after their mother.

"You ready to go inside?" Jack, Dorian's foster father asked.

"Yeah I am" he replied, his thick southern accent shone through.

It shouldn't be this hard to meet his little brother Dorian thought it had been 14 years since they had last seen each other after all. Jack and Dorian walked to the front door and knocked.

"Gracie can you answer the door?" Talon asked.

"Why?' she asked.

"Because I'm too nervous"

"Dude you are such a girl" Gracie rolled her eyes as she vacated her seat on the out door couch.

Gracie opened the door.

'Cute' she thought.

What she didn't know was that Dorian was thinking the same thing.

"Please come in" Gracie said to the man and the teen.

Dorian and Jack followed Gracie into the living room of the house. Dorian looked around and couldn't help but envy his brother for living in such a nice house while he himself lived in a trailer for as long as he could remember.

"You must be Dorian" a woman who he guessed was Talon's mother greeted them.

"Yes ma'am" Dorian replied politely.

"Well looks like we have a southern gentleman where are you from?" Ashley asked.

"Alabama ma'am"

"Where are my manners I'm Ashley, Talon's mother the rest of the family is outside if you'll just follow me"

Dorian could hear yelling and splashing obviously they had a pool. Dorian saw two girls and two boys playing in a pool.

"Which one is my brother?" Dorian asked.

"Neither" Ashley replied "Those are Talon's brothers Christian and Frankie and the girls are his sisters Isabella and Avery"

"How many kids do ya'll have?" he asked.

"Six" Ashley answered.

"Damn haven't you and your husband ever heard of something called a television" Dorian quipped.

"You know Dorian you'll fit in just fine here you already have the smartass mouth like all the others" Ashley said.

"Talon he's waiting for you go" Gracie urged.

"What about if we don't get along?" Talon asked.

"If you don't get your butt outside now I will kick your ass and then tell all your friends that I did it so they can taunt you for the rest of your life" Gracie threatened.

"Ok, ok I'm going" Talon huffed.

She watched him walk out of the room with her arms folded across her chest. Although she was happy for Talon she felt strange about this because for such a long time Talon had been her brother and now he was a complete stranger's brother also.

"You ok kid?" John asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Gracie was watching from the window of Talon's room as her shook Dorian's hand.

"You ain't loosin' him" John said "you were raised together and nobody can take that away from either one of you"

"You know for someone who has repeatedly sad he is too much of a loose cannon to have kids you sure do a pretty good job" Gracie said.

"Practice makes prefect besides with 6 kids you kinda need to have a little understanding of what you are doing" he said.

"I guess" she replied "well we should be heading down there because it ain't an episode of the Brady Bunch without us"

"You know I miss when all you kids couldn't talk back" John said.

"Too bad"

"So Dorian tell us about yourself" Ashley said.

"There really isn't much to tell… I lived with my grandmother "Mama Dukes" from the time I was 2 till about 8 months ago" he said.

"Your middle name is Inca correct I believe it means Serpent" said Ashley.

"You are probably the only person so far to have know that, you'd be surprised the strange looks I get when they hear what my middle name is" Dorian laughed "it's a tradition in our father's family, the first son to carry on the name Amaru, it started with our Great-Great grandfather Amaru Baptiste and then his son Joseph Amaru and then his son Charles Amaru, then our dad Greg and as of right now me"

"So Talon I guess you lucked out" Christian said.

Ashley shot him a look that said 'don't say another word or you'll get it'.

"Why is it that you have the last name O'Connor instead of Alexander?" John asked.

"O'Connor was Mama Duke's maiden name, Mama felt it would be better to have her name after she left me in her care" Dorian answered.

"Why?"

"To say our father was a good guy would be a lie, he was abusive physically and verbally to every… so she left me with Mama Dukes and she was going to do the same thing with Talon before she died… she was going to move back in with Mama Dukes and the two of them were going to raise us but you can fill in the rest"

"Why is it that your grandmother didn't try to get Talon?" Ashley asked.

"To be honest she thought Talon had died with Mama and by the time she learned the truth he was living with ya'll so she figured it was better she was older and already had to deal with a toddler"

"That makes sense" Ashley commented.

Just then her cell phone started to ring. Ashley looked at the caller id, the she looked at John.

"Maddie's calling me on my cell phone something must be wrong" she said to John. Ash walked away from the table and into the house.

"What's so bad about this Maddie person calling Ashley's cell phone?" Dorian asked.

"Usually Auntie Maddie calls the house phone or just shows up" replied Talon.

"Hey" Ashley greeted her friend.

"Maddie what's wrong?"

A/N: Cliffhanger… Maddie is gonna continue from here but I hoped you liked this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Maddie's Big Secret

"Ashley, I did something…Something very…Oh My God!" Maddie cried

"Tell me what's wrong." Ashley demanded as she walked into the house.

"Ash, I cheated…I cheated on Matt." Maddie started crying hysterically.

Ashley dropped the phone is disbelief, causing John to run in the house.

"What happened? Ashley, baby what's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing, everything is just fine. I'll be okay, just go back outside with the kids." She said before picking the phone up off of the floor.

"Maddie, how? How could you possibly have managed to cheat on Matt?" Ashley asked starting to get pissed

"Ash, you getting mad is the last thing that I need right now. I just need you to come to my hotel room, ASAP." Said Maddie

"Maddie, you better have a good explanation for this." Ashley said

"Just get over here as soon as you can." Said Maddie

"Fine, I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Said Ashley as she hung up

When Ashley put the phone back on the receiver, John was standing behind her with the look of astonishment on his face.

"How long have you been standing there?" Ashley asked with her back to him

"Long enough to know that Maddie cheated on Matt. With who? Did she tell you?" He asked

"John, just shut up. I need to think." Ashley said as she put her finger on his mouth

Ashley couldn't understand it. Maddie and Matt were so happy, so why would Maddie cheat on him?

_Matt had to have done something to make Maddie do this. Ashley thought_

Ashley soon snapped out of her thoughts. She grabbed her jacket and car keys and headed for the door.

"Tell Talon that I'll be right back." Said Ash as she walked out the front door.

As she pulled up onto the interstate, she couldn't help but think of reasons why Maddie would do such a thing. Wasn't it like a couple months ago that she and Matt had almost destroyed her and John's bed? What in the blue hell would possess Maddie to do such a stupid thing? Just then, she pulled into the parking lot of the Marriott Hotel. When she entered the lobby, she saw Dave Batista storming out of the elevator and out of the hotel. She quickly asked the receptionist at the desk for Maddie's hotel room, and when it was given, she ran into the elevator and pressed floor number 3. When the elevator reached its destination, she ran out of the elevator, and headed for Maddie's hotel room. She soon came to room 455, and started banging on the door.

"Maddie, are you okay? Maddie, open up the door!" Ashley yelled

When the hotel room door opened, Ashley's heart almost died at the sight of her best friend.

"What the hell did he do to you?" Ashley asked

"He didn't put his hands on me if that's what you're asking." Maddie replied

"Good, because if he did, Matt, John, and Randy would give him the ass beating of a lifetime."

Maddie opened up the door a little farther so Ashley could enter the room. When Ashley walked into the room, she could see that most of the room was completely destroyed.

"God damn, what did you do to piss him off like that?" Ashley asked

"I told him that we couldn't be together. You see, what happened between me and David was a mistake. It wasn't supposed to happen, but I got caught up in the moment and did the unthinkable." Maddie said as she sat in one of the dining room chairs.

"So what happened that night? I mean how could you have possibly done something so wrong, and so raunchy?" Ashley asked

"It was after a Smackdown taping, and Dave and I were in his locker room rehearsing our lines for the next Smackdown. After we had finished, I had lain down on the couch, and we just started talking, you know, like two friends. He had sat down and put my head on his lap, and we just talked. But then he started talking about how beautiful I looked and how much he wanted to kiss me. That's when I said that I had to go." Maddie explained

_Flashback…_

"_Maddie, you looked so beautiful tonight, and those lips of yours cease to amaze me." He said with a smirk_

"_Keep the sappy shit to yourself Batista." Maddie said as she sat up_

"_You know, I would give anything just to feel those luscious lips against mine." He said as he moved slowly towards her._

"_I think I better get going." She said a she hurried to the door._

"_I think not." He replied as he jumped in front of the door._

"_Dave, I really need to get back to the room." She said as she grabbed her car keys out of her purse._

"_Every time I try to get close to you, you push me away. Why do you do that to me?" He asked as he backed her into a wall._

"_Dave, you have to understand, I can't be with you because I'm engaged to Matt." she said_

"_Why? Why did you choose him over me? All I want to do is kiss you." He said as he put both of his hands on the wall._

"_Fine, if I kiss you, then will you let me leave?" Maddie asked_

"_Of course, what's wrong with a little friendly kiss?" He asked_

"_Alright." She said._

_Dave started kissing Maddie, at first it was soft and innocent, but Dave's hands couldn't help but feel their way all over Maddie's sexy framed body. He started nibbling at her neck, and she let out a soft moan._

"_Dave, I have to go." She said_

"_Not yet, please. God, Madeline, I need you. I need to feel your body against mine." Dave said as he started feeling the tenderness of Maddie's skin._

"_David, don't do this." Maddie whispered_

"_Don't fight me, Maddie. I know you want me, just like I want you." Dave said_

_Madeline soon gave into him, and she pulled off his shirt, and he took hers off as well. He then got down on his knees, and removed her red lace boy shorts. They started kissing again, but this kiss was rough and crucial. Maddie unbuckled his pants, and let them drop to the floor. Dave picked her up and she straddled her legs around his waste. Maddie let out a loud moan as Dave slowly slid himself inside her._

"_Oh god!" Maddie screamed_

"_Shhh, Maddie you don't want anyone to walk in on us, now would you?" Dave whispered_

"_No, but this is soo wrong." She replied_

"_But it feels so right." He said as he started to kiss her passionately_

_Maddie grabbed the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. She couldn't believe the things that she was letting Dave do to her. But after they had both climaxed, Maddie grabbed a quick shower and rushed out of Dave's locker room without so much as a goodbye._

_End of Flashback…_

Ashley was seriously at a loss for words. She couldn't believe that Maddie would let Dave take advantage of her the way he did. But she wasn't angry, she just felt sorry for her best friend.

"Look, just as long as you tell Matt what happened, everything is going to be okay." Said Ashley

"You're kidding, right? If I tell him that I slept with Dave, the engagement is through, and so will our relationship. I don't want to lose Matt, Ash. I love him soo much, and if I could take back what happened two months ago, I would." Said Madeline as she started crying.

"Maddie, just calm down. Take a deep breath and let it out. Now listen to me, you have to tell him. Not today, but tell him soon, because if you hold this off, then he will surely break off the engagement. Look, you and Matt are so good with one another, and I would really hate for his life and your life to go straight to hell just because of Dave Batista. As for the dumb ass bastard, he'll be feeling the wrath of my nuts sooner than you think." Said Ashley

Maddie started to giggle a little, but it went away as soon as she remembered that she had more news to tell Ashley.

"Ashley, I wouldn't start joking around just yet, because I have more bad news." Said Maddie

"What is it?" Ashley asked

"Well, before the whole incident, I had been getting sick a lot. It started happening like a couple of weeks after Matt and I had consummated our engagement in your bed." Maddie reminded

"Oh God, I'm still trying to forget. Jesus Maddie, why did you have to bring that back to mind?" Ashley asked

"Because I think that's the reason why I'm two months pregnant." Said Maddie as she blew her nose

Ashley couldn't believe it. Her best friend since high school is pregnant by her cousin, who's she's known since she was a little girl.

"You can't be serious." Said Ashley as she sat back on the couch

"I have never been more serious about anything in my life." Said Maddie as she got up and lifted up her shirt to reveal a little tummy.

"And you're already starting to show?" Ashley asked

"Not a lot, but it's getting there." Said Maddie as she sat back down.

Just then Matt walked through the door and saw Ashley sitting across from Maddie.

"Damn, you just couldn't wait to tell Ash the good news, could you?" Matt asked as he put the shopping bags beside the couch

"Nope, I just had to get her over here to tell her the good news." Maddie replied

'Hey Matt, how are you?' Ashley asked

"Never been better. The wedding is a few months away, and Maddie is expecting, what more can a future husband/father ask for?" He asked as he kissed Maddie on her forehead.

"Hey, you two aren't doing anything today are you?" Ashley asked

"No, why?" Matt replied

"Well, John and I are having this little family barbecue, because Dorian, Talon's older brother is visiting us." Ashley said

"Sweet, I'm in for a barbecue." Said Maddie as she rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Just then Ashley got up and followed Matt into the kitchen.

"Matt, there's something I need to tell you." Said Ashley

"What is it, Ash?" Matt asked

"Look, don't freak out after I tell you this, because it is about Maddie." Said Ash

"Ash, just tell me what's wrong?" Matt replied

"Maddie had a one nightstand with Dave Batista." Ashley blurted out

Just then Matt had dropped one of the dishes on the floor, and it shattered.

"What?" Matt asked

"Look, don't get pissed, it wasn't completely her fault. She tried to stop him, but she got caught up in the moment." Ashley explained

"So the baby might not be mine?" Matt asked

"No, the baby is yours, because the baby was conceived way before that happened." Ashley replied

Matt felt a little relief, but he couldn't believe that Maddie had cheated on him.

"Was she planning on telling?" Matt asked

"Yeah, but she wasn't going to tell you ASAP." Said Ashley

"Well, at least she was planning on telling me the truth." Said Matt

"Look, don't blame her for what happened. It was a mistake, and she doesn't feel anything for Dave." Ashley explained

"Are you sure?" Matt asked

"Matt, don't be silly. She is in love with you and only you, you big goof." Said Ashley as she playfully punched Matt in the arm.

"Look, just talk to her. Don't argue, because I've been through enough fights to win a damn championship. She really does regret what happened." Said Ashley

Just then Maddie walked out of the bathroom with a blue tank top, some hip huggers, and black flip flops. Her hair was nicely pulled back into a nice pony tail and she had a little lip gloss on.

"You all ready to hit the road?" Ashley asked

"Yep, oh and Ash, I'm riding with Matt." Said Maddie

"Okay, that's cool wit me." She said as she walked out of the door.

Matt gave Maddie a quick kiss on the lips and left for their car hand in hand.

Once they had gotten to the house, the first two people they saw was Bella and Avery. Avery had Bella on the ground in a headlock, and John was trying to pull her off of Bella. Ashley jumped out of the car and successfully pulled Avery off of Bella and dragged her in the house.

"Avery! What the hell is wrong with you? I leave for like fifteen minutes and you and Bella have to start fighting?" Ashley yelled

"She started it. You told her not to put her hands on Christian, and while you were gone, she did. So I did something about it." Said Avery as she folded her arms

Ashley was amazed that at least one of her daughters had the decency to stick up for Christian.

"Listen, even if I'm not here. There is to be no fist fighting in or outside of this house between any of you. Do you hear? If I find out that any of you had gotten into a fight with each other, there are going to be serious consequences." Said Ashley

"Yes ma'am." Avery replied

"Now go back out in the backyard." Said Ashley

Just then Maddie walked into the room.

"You really did handle that well, Ash." Maddie said

"Thanks girl, so what took you so long to get in the house?" Ashley asked

"Matt and I were talking in the car. You know, you could have at least waited for me to tell him first, Ash. You knew I was going to tell him, but you just had to blurt in out." Maddie said

"Maddie, listen…" Ashley was cut off

"No Ashley, you listen. I am not one of these people out here who hold off important things to tell their family or loved ones. I tell it like it is, and you know that. So what would make you think that I would hide this from the only person who I truly love with all of my heart?" Maddie asked

Ashley just sat down and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I didn't want my cousin to get hurt." Ashley replied

"Ashley, I know he's your cousin and all, but he's in good hands now. He has me, and you know good and damn well that I am going to be behind him one hundred percent, right?" Maddie asked

Ashley nodded

"I would never hide anything from him, and you should've known that by now." Said Maddie as she folded her arms

"Yeah I know, it's just that Matt has had my back for years, and I was just doing what I thought was right." Ashley explained

Maddie nodded her head and sat beside Ashley on the couch.

"Do you remember when I first introduced you to Matt?" Ashley asked

"Yeah, I was in my Randy phase then, but when I found out that he and Trish were married with kids, you were there for me when I cried for weeks." Maddie replied

"I never knew that you really loved him like that until you showed up at my hotel room crying your eyes out." Said Ashley

"Well, now that I'm engaged to Matt, I can finally be happy, and what happened two months ago is in the past. Now, I have a baby on the way, and Matt and I are going to be married by the time she's born." Said Maddie as she rubbed her belly

"Are you sure it's going to be a girl?" Ashley asked

"Damn straight my baby is going to be a girl." Maddie replied

Just then Matt walked in, with a small smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" Maddie asked

"Oh nothing, just smiling at the fact that your going to have a boy, that's all." Matt stated

"Ha, and what gives you that idea?" Maddie asked

"Well, I have strong sperm, and my sperm make boys." He said

"How do you know? Have you ever had a baby by any other women?" She asked

"Not that I know of." He said as he looked at the floor.

"Well then, how could you possibly know that your sperm make boys?" Maddie asked

"I can feel it." He said

"Okay, I think someone needs some fresh air." Said Ashley as she grabbed Matt's hand

"I'll be out back in a sec, I have to use the bathroom." Said Maddie

"Alright, but don't take too long." Ashley warned

Maddie turned around and flipped her the middle finger.

"That hurt Maddie. That really hurt." Ashley said as she walked into the backyard.

When Ashley and Matt disappeared, Maddie hurried to the bathroom, and started to throw up. She had fallen to the floor and started crying.

"God it hurts so badly." She cried

Just then Dorian opened the door to a crying Maddie.

"Hey Talon, there's some woman crying on your bathroom floor!" Dorian yelled

Talon rushed to see who it was, and to his surprise it was Maddie.

"Auntie are you alright?" Talon asked

"Does it look like I'm alright? Go and get Matt and your mother." Maddie demanded

"First I'm going to put you on the couch, come on." Said Talon and he put one of her arms around his neck.

"A little help here." Talon said to Dorian

Dorian quickly got Maddie's other arm and placed it around his neck, and together, they carried her into the living room and laid her down on the couch.

"Auntie Maddie, what's wrong?" Bella asked

"I just have a little tummy ache that's all." Maddie assured

Just then Ashley, Matt, and John rushed into the room.

"Uh oh, I think Maddie is going through her morning sickness phase." Matt warned

"Oh boy, that's not good." Said John

"No it's not good, is it?" Maddie said sarcastically

"Maddie, just keep still. I'll bring you something cold to drink." Said Ashley

"No, no, no. Bring her something warm, and nothing carbonated. You wouldn't want her to ruin your living room, now would you?" Matt asked

"Okay, how about some…." Ashley couldn't think of anything.

"Ginger Ale, she likes ginger ale." Maddie blurted out

"But Matt said…"

"Fuck what Matt said. I know what I'm talking about since I've been drinking only that for the past two months." Said Maddie

Matt felt a little hurt by what Maddie said, and he flopped down on the couch.

"Mattie baby, I'm sorry if I made you feel bad. But you know how my hormones can get. And I'm sorry if I haven't been the fiancée I should be, but you have to understand, being pregnant is complicated." Maddie started to cry again

Ashley started cracking up in the kitchen.

"What the fuck is so god damn funny?" Maddie yelled and she wiped her eyes

"Just hearing you break down like that, it's entertaining." Ashley replied

"Oh yeah, well how would you feel about a pregnant woman's foot being shoved up you ass?" Maddie threatened

"Maddie, sweetheart. Just calm down. Here drink your ginger ale." Said Matt as he handed her the large cup.

When Maddie took the cup, she immediately started to chug it. Everyone just sat and stared at her and she chugged almost a gallon full of ginger ale. When she was done, she let out the biggest belch that they have ever heard.

"Well, excuse the baby." She said with a smile

Everyone just stared at her in amazement.

_That's my wife. Matt thought_

_That was amazing. Dorian thought_

_Cool, I want to do that too! Bella thought_

_Maddie is so disgusting. Ashley thought_

"Would you all stop staring at me like I'm some kind of alien." Maddie snapped

"Well technically what you have in your stomach is an alien, because I have never heard a belch like that in my life." John stated

"And this coming from the king of all belches." Maddie said as she sat up on the couch

"Ha, ha, very funny." Said John as he sat on the other side of her

"You know, right now would be a really great time to take me to the hospital." Said Maddie in a calm and low voice.

Ashley literally leapt over the back of the couch, grabbed Maddie's jacket and quickly slipped it on.

"Ash, what are you doing?" John asked

"Did you even hear the tone of her voice?" Ashley asked

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying any attention." John replied

"When her voice gets that low and that quiet, that means that something really bad is about to happen." Ashley warned

Matt quickly got up, and put his jacket on as well.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital." He said

"Well then let's get the hell up out of here before something bad happens." Maddie warned

Just then Maddie stopped dead in her tracks and looked over to Dorian and Talon.

"Nice to meet you Dorian, I'm Madeline, but feel free to call me auntie Maddie. If you haven't noticed, I'm pregnant, yes, so ignore my current mood. Now let's get the hell out of here!" She yelled

"She's cool. I wish Aunt Lisa was that cool." Dorian said

"Who was Aunt Lisa?" Talon asked

"Mom's younger sister. Due to her current acute paranoia, I can't visit her in the hospital." Dorian explained

"How in the hell did she wind up at a hospital?" Talon asked

"Well, since dad was a psychopath, mom and Aunt Lisa stayed in Toronto to hide from dad. But like usually he found them. He caught Auntie Lisa and tortured her half to death, but when the cops found her, she was traumatized and now, she's in the mental hospital suffering from acute paranoia." Dorian explained

"Well, now I know that I have more than one aunt that's out of her mind." Talon joked

Just then, Frankie punched Talon in his shoulder.

"What was that for?" Talon asked

"Auntie Maddie isn't out of her mind, so don't talk about her like she's crazy." Frankie demanded

"Or what? You'll punch me again?" Talon asked

"No, I will." Bella warned

"Look, I didn't mean it as a bad thing. I was just joking around." Said Talon

"Well, Auntie is going through a really hard time, so don't joke her, unless she's around for you to do so." Avery said

'Yes mother.' Talon replied

Avery just rolled her eyes and went back outside with the rest of the kids.

"You know, sometimes I wish I were the only adopted child." Talon said

"I don't, because it gets lonely. You see all these other kids with brothers and sisters, and all you can do is wish that you had at least one younger brother or sister." Dorian explained

"So are you saying that I'm lucky?" Talon asked

"Yes, because you have a family that defines you. Without them, you wouldn't be who you are now." Said Dorian

Just then the phone started to ring…

"Hello?" Talon asked

"Hey, Talon. It's Randy, is your aunt there?" He asked

"No, she went to the hospital, along with mom, dad, and Matt." Talon replied

"What happened?" Randy asked

"Maddie started having stomach pains." Said Talon

"Okay, well I'll go to the hospital to pay her a visit." Said Randy

"All right, I'll talk to you later, Randy." Said Talon

"Okay, bye." Said Randy

Talon hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Dorian asked

"Just another friend of the family. He was looking for my aunt, which is really weird, because they never talk to one another." Talon explained

"Why is that?" Dorian asked

"Because, my aunt used to like him a lot, until she found out that he was married to the one person that she truly hated." Talon said

"Damn, that screwed up. So, how long have your parents been wrestling?" Dorian asked

"Um, since before I was born, well, I know my dad wrestled before I was born, but I don't know about mom." Talon said

Meanwhile, at the hospital…

"Mr. Hardy?" The doctor asked

John, Ashley, Matt, Randy, and Trish looked up, and Matt stood up.

"Yes?" He asked

"We have some great news. Those stomach pains that Maddie was having." The doctor started

"Yeah?" Matt said

"They were just kicks. And the reason why she was having them more than usual was because she's having more than one baby." The doctor explained

"Are you serious?" Matt asked

"Yes sir, so I did an early ultrasound, if that was okay and you will find that the sexes of your two babies are the same." The doctor said

Matt was in shock. Was he having two boys or two girls? Who's to know?

"Well, I want them to be a surprise, so I don't want to know until they're born." Said Matt

"Mr. Hardy, can I talk to you in private please?" The doctor asked

"Sure." Matt replied

Matt and the doctor walked over to a quiet corner of the hospital to talk.

"Mr. Hardy, I'm not going to say that everything is going to go smoothly with the delivery, because it's not. Madeline has been under a lot of stress lately, has she not?" the doctor asked

"Yes, she has." Matt replied

"As you may know, stress is not good for a pregnant woman, especially if she's this far along in the pregnancy. If you don't help her to relieve some of that stress, then she might lose the babies, and it's a 99.9 percent chance that she wouldn't be able to have anymore." the doctor explained

"I understand completely, but one more question. Are there any meds to relieve her stress?" Matt asked

"Yes, and I have already prescribed some for her to take on a weekly basis." the doctor replied

"Thanks doc." Matt said

"Anytime." the doctor said walking away

As Matt was heading back to his friends, he was thinking about what would happen if Madeline was never to be able to have children. He wanted kids just as badly as she did, and if she loses these babies, then it will take a rough toll on the both of them. As he continued to walk down the hall, he didn't even notice Batista heading in the direction of Madeline's room. When he rejoined with his family, he told them the bad news, and there was a wave of sadness and hope at the same time.

"Mr. Hardy, your wife is yelling for you, come quick!" Said one the nurses

Everyone including Trish and Randy started sprinting down the hallway. When they all reached Maddie's room, there stood Batista sitting next to her.

"Well, look who's here to save the day, Matt Hardy." Said Batista in a cocky voice

"Dave, you got two seconds to get out of this god damn hospital before something really bad happens." Matt threatened

"Oh, Maddie must have told you about the night a mad passionate sex we had a couple of weeks ago. I knew she wouldn't be able to handle it." He replied

"David, just leave. Please, if you care about me at all, then you'll leave and never come back." Said Maddie

"Now see that's the thing. Am I the only one that can't see that you need me now, more than anything or anyone?" Dave explained

"Oh yeah, how is that Batista?" Matt asked

"Look at her, she need someone who's going to be there for her, through thick and thin. No matter what happens to her." Dave said

"Dave, shut up. You sound like a whining little bitch. I'm sure that Madeline hasn't started her delivery yet, has she?" Said a voice coming from behind Trish

When everyone turned around, the look of shock and amazement appeared on everyone including Maddie's faces.

"Tiffany, what are you doing here?" Maddie asked

As Tiffany walked into the room, Maddie noticed that Tiffany's stomach was huge.

"And you have one big oven with you too." Maddie added

"It's good to see you too, Maddie." Said Tiffany as she hugged Maddie

"Did anyone say you could come see her?" Dave asked

"Dave has anyone ever told you, 'say it, don't spray it?" Tiffany asked

Dave started getting mad, and when he got mad, bad things did tend to happen.

"Tiffany, don't you start with me. Now, look I know that you have to agree when I say that Maddie is more in love with me, than she is with Hardy?" He asked

"Ha! Dave, who are you kidding? Everyone and their mommas know that Maddie will always be in love with Matt. For heaven sake Dave, they're getting married in a couple of months, so why don't you do all of us a favor and just go jump off of the face of the earth. I betting that no one will really care if you're gone or not." Said Tiffany as she put her hands on her hips.

Dave just shot her a look of pure hatred, and he stormed out of the room.

"Thanks for the save, Tiff." Maddie said

"Hey, what are best friends for?" Tiff asked

Meanwhile, Ashley and Trish decided to play around for a bit.

"Hey, do you want to do something extremely crazy?" Trish asked

"Trish, I don't know what you and Randy do, but I don't roll like that." Ashley started

"No! I mean do you feel like getting tested?" Trish asked

"Tested for what?" Ashley asked

"Pregnancy. I know it can't be possible, but it's always good to have a little fun." Said Trish

"Okay, I'm up for it." Said Ashley

Just then, they saw two doctors talking in the lobby of the maternity hall. They both calmly walked towards them and asked the doctors if they could be tested for pregnancy.

"Well Mrs. Cena, we ran the test and now we finally know why you've been gaining weight like crazy. Congratulations." Said the doctor

"Are you serious?" Trish asked purely shocked

"Yes ma'am I am. You're currently two months and seven weeks pregnant." Said the doctor.

After Ashley and Trish had met back in the lobby, they couldn't believe that they both were pregnant.

"I can't have a seventh child. I don't know if I can do this." Said Ashley

"Randy and John are going to be shocked as all hell." Trish replied

"Just think me, you, and Maddie all shopping for maternity clothes, and snapping at our husbands." Ashley imagined

Trish and Ashley started laughing at the thought of Maddie snapping at Matt. When they reached Maddie's room, she was still talking to Tiffany.

"Um, Maddie." Said Ashley as she walked into the room

"Hey girl, where have you been all damn day?" Maddie asked

"Well, Trish and I decided to have a little fun and get tested so see if we were pregnant or not." Ashley started

"Yeah, and?" Maddie asked

"Ashley and I are two months pregnant." Trish blurted

"I blame my husband now I'm going to get fat again." Ashley said

Maddie was in a state of shock. He mouth dropped wide open and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Well now, at least you don't have to go through delivery alone." Said Tiffany as she started to laugh

But then she suddenly stopped, and a look of pain came across her face.

"Tiff, are you okay?" Ashley asked

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just having a contraction that's all." Tiffany assured

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Unless you have bladder problems, Tiff, your water just broke." Said Trish

When Tiffany looked down at her pants, she noticed that they were wet. But not with urine.

"God dammit! Why now!" Tiffany yelled

"Trish go get a doctor, quickly now." Ashley hurried Trish while she helped Tiffany out of the chair.

When the doctor reached the room, he had a wheel chair, and they wheeled her to the maternity ward. Then, out of nowhere, Ashley got this bright idea, so she asked one of the doctors for two hospital gowns. She threw one to Trish, and they changed into them.

When she had came back to Maddie's room, they both were in wheel chairs.

"What the hell are you two idiots doing now?" Maddie asked

"Well, since we didn't want you and Tiffany hogging up all the fun of being in the hospital pregnant, we decided that we wanted to have some fun too." Ashley replied with a stupid grin.

When John, Randy, Matt, and Jason had gotten back to Maddie's room with the food that their wives begged them for, they were a little dumbfounded when they saw Trish and Ashley in wheelchairs and the hospital gowns.

"Did I miss something?" John asked

"You didn't miss much, but Jason, if I were you, I would get down to the maternity ward, because Tiff just went into labor." Said Maddie

Jason quickly put the food on the little tray and rushed down to the maternity ward, while Randy, John, and Matt were with their girls.

"So, would you mind explaining the meaning of this?" Randy asked

"Well, it's like this. Do you remember, a couple weeks ago, when you asked me why I was gaining so much weight, and I told that I was going to let myself go?" Trish asked

"Yeah." Randy said

"Well, I wasn't going to let myself go in the first place, but I was just eating like a pig. I couldn't help it. But anyways, I thought it would be fun if Ashley and I just had false pregnancy tests run." Trish explained

John shot Ashley a shocked look.

"Whoa, wait a minute. You're not trying to say that both you and Ashley are pregnant are you?" Randy asked

"That's exactly what she's trying to say." Said Maddie

John and Randy stared at one another for a moment, and then glanced over to their wives.

"You know, the kids are going to be thrilled about this, right?" Randy asked

"Oh yeah." Trish replied

"Oh god, Bella and Avery are going to be pissed." John Said

"Yes, they are." Ashley said

"Oh damn, what is McMahon going to have to say about this?" Trish asked

"He is going to be pissed, big time. Or he just might start this storyline with Randy and Crystal." Said John

"Whoa, a storyline with Randy and Crystal? No, no storyline, it's just going to be a small one time kiss." Maddie interrupted

"Damn, is it that bad of a situation, Maddie?" Trish asked

"It is if McMahon is making Crystal out of be some kind of two-faced slut." Maddie replied

"Maddie does have a point. But what about the whole Dave and Crystal storyline?" Trish asked

"Has anyone ever told you that you ask too many damn questions?" Maddie asked

"Look who's talking." Trish replied

"Okay, okay, ladies calm down. The hormones are getting a little too high." John interrupted "Don't make me get naked"

"Listen, we have to talk to McMahon, and soon. Because if we hold this off, he just might fire all of our asses." Said Ashley

"That's highly doubtful, seeing as how I'm the Legend Killer, and I basically am the reason why all the female fans watch Smackdown." Randy said cockily

"Oh My God, here we go again. For the last time Randall, a man that has more kids than Vince McMahon himself is no longer sexy. He's a horny baby maker, who has no time for parties, because he's too busy taking care of his badass kids." Trish explained

"Why do you depress me so?" Randy asked

"Because you think you are the sexiest beast on the face of this planet, when everybody and their mothers know that Matt Hardy is the new Randy Orton." Trish laughed

Matt was a little taken back by the comment, but he was very flattered.

"Really, I'm the new Randy Orton?" Matt asked holding his chest

"No sweetheart, she was just kidding." Maddie smiled

"Uh, well aren't we the little heartbreaker this evening." Matt said

"Dude, you sound so gay." Said John

"I think that's the whole point, John. Hey Ashley, I think John needs to go back to junior high. I think you fucked a few of his brain cells out of his head. I'm starting to think his dick is smarter than he is." Maddie joked

Trish, Matt, and Ashley started laughing hysterically. John just stood there and stared at Maddie with death in his eyes.

"Now you look like you're about to slit my throat. Oh cheer up Johnny boy, it's not like I castrated you." Maddie smiled

John just smiled and shook his head.

Ashley wherever did you find this woman?' John asked

"Well, you see, Maddie and I met over the internet." Ashley started

"What?" John asked.

"Oh shut up and let me finish. I wrote fan fiction stories and so did she, and she read one of the stories I wrote, and she e-mailed me and asked if we could write a story together." Ashley explained

"Did you talk on the phone?" Trish asked

"Twenty-four seven, and whenever one of us were on punishment, which was Ashley most of the time, we just talked on the instant messenger." Maddie continued

"So you two have been best friends since what grade?" Randy asked

"Well, I was sixteen and Ashley was seventeen when we first met." Maddie replied

"Cool beans." Said Trish

"What the-, where did that come from?" Randy asked

"What? My dad used to say it all the time. I guess his loser mentality is wearing off on me." Trish said

"What do you mean wearing off on you? You've always been a loser." Said Ashley

"That's not funny." Trish said as she threw a balled up piece of paper at Ashley

"Hey, no sissy fighting in my hospital room, for all you know, I could be on my death bed." Maddie said

"Now Maddie, don't even joke about that." Said Ashley

"Who wants a candy bar?" John asked

"I do!" Trish, Ashley, and Matt yelled

John rolled Ashley down the hall, and Matt and Trish shortly followed.

"So now it's just me and the legend killer." Said Maddie as she sat up in the bed

"You know, I never thought I would see the day that you would actually have a decent conversation with Trish." Said Randy

"Now here we go, why do you have to bring up the past? I mean what's in the past is in the past. I was crazy to think that I could have you, when you were already married. Somehow it's come back to bite me in the ass." Maddie replied

Randy pushed the chair closer to the bed.

"Listen, I never met to hurt you. And if I did, I'm sorry." Randy said

"You don't have to apologize. I have Matt now, and we're getting married in three months, so why do I feel like shit." Maddie said starting to tear up

"Don't even, you know Matt loves you, and I know you love Matt. You can't let Batista win that easily. You are stronger than that, and you can kick his ass just like you kicked my ass." Said Randy

"Yeah, I did kick your ass pretty bad, huh?" Maddie asked

"Oh yeah, I am still kind of suffering from the kick to the groin you gave me. God you pack one hell of a punch." Randy said

"I know, I hope I didn't hurt your gonads too much." Maddie laughed

Randy started laughing along with her. He grabbed her hand and held it.

"If you ever need anything, and I mean anything at all. Trish and I are always here." Randy assured her

Maddie simply nodded her head.

_Why did he have to marry Trish? I mean he just had to stick to his player's card. Maddie thought_

Just then John walked in with a laptop computer under his arm.

"What is that for?" Maddie asked

"Well, the doctor says that he wants to keep you overnight to make sure that there will be no complications during your pregnancy." John said

"Oh, okay. I see you took Gracie's laptop that I got her as a graduation present." Maddie said

"I know, but actually it was her idea that I bring this to you, so that you could have access to anyone of us or the kids." John stated

"That's cool, you do have internet up here, right?" Maddie asked

"Yes, this little baby has enough cyber space for ten zillion people." Said John

"You know, it's really sad when you try to be smart." Said Maddie with a large smile on her face

"Ha, ha, I was just trying to help you out." John said

"And I thank you, but I do know how to work a computer so properly, I could probably hack into the federal banks and steel a few thousand dollars." Maddie said loud enough

"You said what!" Ashley said as she quickly rolled into the room.

"God, that works every time I do that. Geez, it never gets old."


	11. Chapter 11

"Baby what are you doing up?" John asked his wife.

Ashley looked up from the screen of her lap top.

"Couldn't sleep so I decided to see what people on wrestling message boards say about us" she replied.

"Do you do this a lot?"

"Every once in a while when I'm really bored" she answered.

"Hun when did we get divorced?" she asked.

"I didn't know we did" he said . John figured he'd play along with her little game.

"Because according to this we are divorced, I took the kids and am currently engaged to Trademarc and you are married to this chick named Jessica and have a son named John Jr. and another one on the way who is going to be named after the late Eddie Guerrero"

"Wow we are really way behind" John laughed.

"You asshole why didn't you tell me you had a new son… as your ex-wife I think I should know these things" Ashley teased.

"When did you get engaged to my cousin?"

"About 3 weeks ago"

Both John and Ashley shared a laugh by now they knew not to take these things so seriously. But it was still pretty sad people sat there making crap like that up.

"Oh god we need more productive lives" Ashley wiped the tears from her eyes. " I should call Marc and be like honey I want to get married on Valentine's Day, he is going to think I'm stoned but it would be funny"

"Who's getting married on Valentine's Day" Talon asked before yawning. It was late but he had heard voices so he took it upon himself to see what it was.

"Me and Marc" Ashley replied.

Talon looked at his parents for a minute before he blinked a few times. "Did I miss something?" he asked.

Ashley read to him the post on the message board. Talon shook his head.

"Dumb ass people" he said laughing as well. "you guys better never get divorced because you two are too perfect for each other"

"How so?" Ashley asked.

"How about you two are both jackasses" Maddie said entering the room.

"When the hell did you get here?" John asked.

"I wasn't finished you both have really random senses of humor and tend to go on tangent about the stupidest things, it takes a lot to piss you two off, both of you would rather die than move out of Massachusetts no matter how cold it is, you both are great parents, and finally only you two can put up with one another"

"Except for the last one that was really sweet Maddie" Ashley said.

"So why are ya'll talkin bout divorce?" Maddie asked "John you didn't do something stupid again did you" Maddie was referring to John kicking Ashley out and then making Candice his girlfriend.

"Why do you always assume that I did something wrong?" John was offended.

"I'm sorry John" Maddie apologized "but why are ya'll talkin about divorce for?"

Ashley printed out the stuff written on them message boards and handed it to Maddie.

"These people are stupid" Maddie said "I oughta beat the fuck out of them with my aluminum bat"

"Man Maddie being pregnant is even more dangerous than her not being pregnant" John whispered to Talon.

"Poor Matt" he whispered back.

They both snickered a little at the thought of Matt Hardy having to deal with a hormonal Maddie for the rest of her pregnancy.

"What are you two laughing at ?" Maddie asked with fire in her eyes.

Ashley knowing her husband and son very well knew exactly what they were laughing at but she wasn't about to let Maddie kill them.

"They saw the new Will Farrell movie today, you know how guys are they are still laughing at the stupid parts of the movie 12 hours later" Ashley was looking at her husband he looked relived "Isn't that right Sweetie?"

"Yep Baby girl it is" he replied.

"Well I'm tired so I think I'll go back to bed" Talon said. He couldn't wait to get out of that room the new Maddie was scaring him.

"Yeah me too" John said "night ladies"

"Night John" both Ashley and Maddie said.

After John and Talon had left Ashley and Maddie sat quiet for a while.

"Maddie can I tell you something in private?' Ashley asked.

"Yeah sure" Maddie replied.

"I'm opening up a nightclub" Ashley announced.

"Why?" Maddie asked.

"When was the last time we were at a really good club while we were on the road?" Ashley asked.

"True"

"Besides this club is gonna be off the chain … it is a Ashley Harris-Cena creation after all" Ashley said cockily.

"You have a name?" Maddie asked.

"The Lair" Ashley replied.

"The Lair that makes it sound all gothic" Maddie said.

"Well I'm sorry Maddie but Coyote Ugly and The Viper Room were taken" Ashley said dryly.

"Oh I have some good memories in the Viper Room" Maddie reminisced.

"I don't even want to know" Ashley said. "because I have a feeling I'm going to regret knowing"

"Oh like you have never had sex in the bathroom of a night club" Maddie retorted.

"Not in Johnny Depp's club I didn't" Ashley said

"Yeah well you and John have had sex everywhere but on top of the kitchen sink" Maddie said.

"What me and John do is our own business" Ashley started getting defensive.

"What's up with you?" Maddie asked.

"Nothing I'm fine" Ashley replied.

"Now I've know you long enough to know that you are lying" Maddie said "so you want to tell me the truth"

"Maddie I said it was nothing so drop it please" Ashley said.

"Fine be that way"

"By the way what are you doing here this late?" Ashley asked.

"Matt is on the road and I got lonely and what with me and Matt living literally right down the street I came over" Maddie replied.

"We really need to change the locks" Ashley mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Maddie asked.

"I said I want ice cream" Ashley said.

"3 am cravings are a bitch aren't they"

"They're not as bad as morning sickness so I'll take what I can get" Ashley replied.

"So you haven't had any morning sickness yet?" Maddie asked "lucky bitch"

"No my body is just making up for the hard time I had to go through with Avery and Isabella" Ashley remarked "I had anything and everything, heartburn, morning sickness, afternoon sickness … etc"

"Girl don't even get me started, I'm barely 3 months and I already want this kid out of me"

"I really hated being pregnant at first but now I don't mind it" Ashley said "I have been really lucky to have 3 really smooth pregnancies"

A few days later…

"Hey mom what's in this box?" Talon asked.

"No idea sweetie why don't you open it and find out" Ashley replied.

"It's filled with tapes and DVD's" Talon said.

"Oh those are the home movie we used to make!" Ashley exclaimed "I thought we lost them"

It was a rainy afternoon in Massachusetts so Ashley had everyone cleaning. Talon got a really great idea.

"Ma why don't we take a break and watch a few" Talon suggested praying that these home videos would mean the end of cleaning.

"Yeah sure go get everyone else" Ashley said.

The whole family was scattered around the living room. Even Dorian was over which was nothing new he was over nearly every weekend since he and Talon had been reunited.

Talon popped the first DVD into the DVD player.

"Oh I remember this" Gracie said.

On the screen was a 7 year old Gracie and the three boys they were all dancing and trying to sing along with Aerosmith's Cryin' but none of them really knew the words.

"Aww look at Little Talon" Dorian teased.

Talon punched Dorian in the shoulder. Dorian just glared in return.

"Where are we in this video mommy?" Bella asked.

"This was the good time before you were born" Christian said.

Bella raised her hand to smack Christian upside his head but she immediately put it down. John and Ashley shared a smile.

"Christian that wasn't very mice" Ashley said "apologize"

"Sorry Bella" Christian said.

"Mommy I wanna sit with you" Avery announced.

"Ok baby" Ashley said as she made room for her daughter one the love seat. Avery curled up against her mother so she was leaning on Ashley's side.

Ashley wasn't sure how to take this affection from her youngest daughter, sure it was a good thing but Avery had always been so independent from a young age.

Later that night …

"Ash this isn't working Avery is too old to be sleeping with us" John said.

"I know but she was near tears and I couldn't say no to her" Ashley replied. "she's my baby"

"But honey are you forgetting about the actual baby?" John asked.

"Of course not but Avery needs me right now"

"Fine but I'm putting her back to bed" John said.

He got up and carefully and scooped Avery up in his arms. He got her to her room before she woke up and started crying. John sighed before John carried her back into the room. Ashley sat up with a smirk.

"Baby come here" Ashley held out her arms for her daughter.

"Daddy is being mean" Avery said.

"Come on we'll cookies and some hot chocolate" Ashley suggested.

Avery is sitting on the counter with her legs dangling off the side.

"You feel like talking about something?" Ashley asked.

"Do you really need to have a baby?" Avery asked.

Ashley laughed a little "Yes I need to have a baby"

"Why?" Avery asked.

"Because sometimes adults decide to have babies" Ashley tried to explain to the best of her knowledge.

"But I'm the baby" Avery whined.

"Yes you were the baby for nine years but you know what being a big sister is so much more fun" Ashley said.

"How so?" Avery asked.

"Well you get to teach the baby things like tying his or her shoes or how to read" Ashley replied.

"But I still want to be the baby" Avery whined.

"You are too much like your father sometimes kiddo" Ashley sat a cup of cocoa in front of Avery.

"Is that a good thing?" Avery asked.

"Yeah it's a very good thing" Ashley kissed her daughter's forehead. "now finish your cocoa because it's late and you need sleep"

Avery sipped her cocoa.

"I want a sister" she said.

"Well we'll have to wait and see on that one" Ashley said.

"Now time for bed because we all know how you get when you don't get enough sleep" Ashley remarked "you get grumpy just like you dad".

Avery giggled "Daddy is funny when he wakes up grumpy".

"Let's not tell him that ok" Ashley said.

Avery jumped off the counter and put her cup in the sink. Then she ran and gave Ashley a kiss.

"Night mommy"

"Night baby"

"Remember mommy I'm not the baby anymore" Avery said.

"You'll always be my baby" Ashley said.

The Next Day…

"Well we're having a girl" Ashley plopped down on the couch next to Maddie.

"You don't sound too excited" Maddie remarked flipping through the channels on the TV.

"I kinda wanted a boy" Ashley admitted.

"You already have 3 boys" Maddie said.

"I also have 3 girls" Ashley reminded her.

"You have any names picked out?" Maddie asked.

"No I'm all out of name, John and I decided to let the kids pick out the name" Ashley replied. Ashley was leaning against the couch with her eyes closed.

"You ok?" Maddie asked.

Ashley didn't answer right away.

"ASHLEY" Maddie yelled.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"I asked you if you were ok and you just kinda spaced out" Maddie said.

"Yeah I'm fine… I just kinda have this funny feeling that I can't really explain" Ashley said.

"Is this what was the matter the other night when you almost bit my head off?" Maddie asked.

"I guess so" Ashley said "maybe it's just me"

"Now anyways back to the name John picked out, Emily and Anna too ordinary for you?"

"Maddie you know as well as I do that I want my kids to have names that will leave them as an individual"

"That's lovely now help me off the couch I gotta go to the bathroom" Maddie ordered.

Ashley stood up and tried to help Maddie up. She began laughing as she tried once again to lift her pregnant friend off the couch, her laughing didn't help the matter any. Maddie was getting more and more irritated by the minute.

"Oh I don't miss that" Ashley said to herself "sucks even more for you because you have twins"

"Ash it ain't funny" Maddie said.

"Then why the hell am I getting such a kick out of it?" Ashley asked.

"I swear when I get off this couch I am going to grab my straight razor and cut your white ass"

Ashley helped Maddie up and now stood with her arms crossed smirking.

"Go ahead run to the bathroom" Ashley taunted.

"Kiss my natural black ass" Maddie said.

"Maddie I know you love me but I'm sorry I'm a married woman those things aren't allowed anymore" Ashley said.

"YA NASTY HEFFER" Maddie yelled from the hall.

"YOU KNOW IT" Ashley yelled back.

"What are you two yellin' about?" John asked.

"Maddie was hitting on me" Ashley replied.

"Really…? I don't know whether to be turned on or grossed out by that"

They both thought about it for a minute.

"Grossed out" the said simultaneously.

"Now John tell me why your wife is a triflin' ass hoe"

"Maddie I've been tryin to figure that out for years" John replied.

"It's because you are a bad influence on me" Ashley said.

"Oh really?" John asked. Then he gave his wife a passionate kiss.

"You done sticking your tongue down her throat?" Maddie asked.

"John don't listen to her she is just mad Matt isn't here" Ashley said "besides it's our house"

"Yeah but I practically live here" Maddie pointed out.

"Believe me Maddie we know you practically live here" John said.

"Shut up jackass" Maddie snapped.

"Baby are you gonna let her call me a jackass?" John asked Ashley.

But before Ashley could answer the kids walked into the room. All 7 looked from one adult to another.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

John looked at Maddie before answering "Nothing baby we were just talkin".

"Looks like you were fighting to me" Avery commented.

"Kids don't you have homework?" Ashley asked them.

"Yeah" they all said.

"So go do it" Ashley told them.

They obeyed their mother and went to their rooms to do their homework.

"We'll have the discussion again later about you calling John names" Ashley said to Maddie.

"Are you telling me he isn't one?" Maddie asked.

"He may be a jackass" John went to open his mouth to say something "but he is MY jackass"

"You know what… I'm going home" Maddie said.

Ashley watched as Maddie left the house.

"Are you going to go after her?"

"She'll calm down this is Maddie we are talking about, this isn't the first fight we have had" Ashley replied.

John shook his head oh he couldn't wait to go back on the road because there was no way he was dealing with two pregnant women while Matt go peace and quiet.

"Mommy we decided on a name for our baby sister" Avery announced that night at dinner.

"What did you choose?" John asked.

"Our sister is gonna be named Jessie Marie Cena" Christian said.

"Well Jessie Marie it is I guess" Ashley said.

Ok they had a name, one less thing to worry about but then again this was Ashley and John there was always something to worry about.


	12. Chapter 12

Ashley was folding laundry in the living room… nothing new. Anyways she was folding laundry and talking with Maddie (yes they had made up). It was about 1:45 the kids would be home from school soon.

"MOM" Gracie yelled.

"In the living room" Ashley called.

"Mom guess what!" Gracie exclaimed.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"Well the last musical of the year is coming up" Gracie said.

"And?" Ashley asked.

"And…" Gracie said.

"Girl just spit it out already" Maddie said. The sooner Gracie finished telling the news, the sooner she could go back to watching A Baby Story, which was like her new favorite show.

"I got the lead" Gracie announced.

"Oh that's great" Ashley hugged her oldest child. "what musical are you doing?"

"Well it isn't really a musical but we're doing Dirty Dancing" Gracie replied.

"Oh I love that movie!" Maddie exclaimed. "your mother and I volunteer to help"

Ashley rolled her eyes "Yeah it's not like we have to I don't know… work or anything" she said.

"So will you help out mom?" Gracie asked.

"I suppose so" Ashley said.

Two Weeks Later…

Practices had begun for the last production Gracie would ever perform in her high school career. It amazed Ashley that in 2 months her baby would be graduating high school and going off to collage.

"Gracie you aren't getting the right footing" Ashley said.

"I'm trying mom" Gracie replied through gritted teeth.

They were practicing the last big dance scene. You know the one, the I Had The Time of My Life one. Gracie and her partner Brad just couldn't seem to get the steps right.

"Let me show you how it is done" Ashley said "John get up here"

John had been sitting in the audience because Ashley had forcefully insisted he came while he was still at home before he went on the road 2 days later.

"Shel I don't want to" John said.

"John please get up here" Ashley insisted.

John sighed but reluctantly stood up. Maddie who was working with the costumes came and sat down in the audience.

"This is going to be entertaining" Maddie whispered to Gracie.

"I know my mom can dance but I have never seen dad" Gracie whispered back.

"Gracie turn on the song" Ashley said.

Gracie turned on the song. John and Ashley looked at each other.

"You know what to do right?" Ashley asked.

"I remember" he replied.

"Nobody puts Baby in a corner" Ashley said and the dance began. Their moves were synchronized and exact to the one in the movie. Maddie's mouth dropped she had no idea John could dance. But in reality John was a very good dancer he just didn't like to dance. John jumped off the stage and turned toward Maddie, he blew her a kiss and winked before continuing to move. The dance ended and John and Ashley had a seat on the stage. The people watching clapped.

"Where…?" was all Maddie could get out.

"Remember the months before our wedding when John and I would disappear for like 3 hours at a time and then come back?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah… and?"

"Well we took ballroom dancing lessons." Ashley said .

"Yo John took ballroom dancing lessons … OMG… I can't breathe" Maddie laughed. "we thought yall were getting a piece of ass"

"Maddie we are in a public high school with kids" Ashley hissed.

"Does it look like I care" Maddie replied.

"I can't believe Mr. Thug Rapper took ballroom dancing lessons" Maddie laughed again.

"See this is why I didn't want to dance" John grumbled.

"Maddie I wouldn't be laughing if I were you because I'm not the one who had a dream about John"

Maddie abruptly stopped laughing. "Don't you say a word"

"Maddie why are you getting all mad… what's going on?"

"No Maddie is just mad because she had a dream about you a couple weeks ago"

"Really what kind of dream?"

"Gracie this might be a little bit too adult for you why don't you go get a soda for you and Brad"

"Ashley you'd better not say a word"

"What it's not my fault you had a sex dream about John"

John looked at Maddie with a shocked look on his face.

"Ashley you got 3 seconds"

"3 seconds for what?" Ashley asked.

"3 seconds to run before I take my fuckin shoe off and throw it at your head" Maddie said.

"Ladies… ladies… ladies there is no need to be fighting over little ol' me" John smirked.

Maddie takes off her shoe and hit John in the forehead with it.

"What the hell did you do that for?" John rubbed his forehead where Maddie had hit him.

"Cuz you're a fucking idiot that's why"

"Don't you be hittin my man with your shoe… I don't know where it's been"

"Yes you do it's been up your ass and around the corner" Maddie said.

"That's not what you were saying a few weeks ago when you told me John was making you scream his name" Ashley said.

John's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Really I made Maddie scream?" John asked.

"In a very pleasurable way" Ashley replied.

Maddie picked up a small plastic pinecone and threw it at Ashley. Maddie aimed for Ashley's head but missed completely.

"Maddie don't get mad because my man rocked your world" Ashley said.

"Ah I was rocking his world from what I heard he was screaming also" Maddie remarked.

"I'm not a screamer… I don't scream" John insisted.

"That is what a black chick will do to ya" Maddie smirked

Maddie's cell phone rings.

"Hello" Maddie said

"Miss Harris this is Officer Jackson of the New York Police Department"

"Maddie who's on the phone?" John asked.

"Shh it's NYPD" Maddie said.

It was obvious that John wasn't gonna get anything out of Maddie so he went to go find his wife.

"Ashley where the hell are you" John yelled.

He felt a pair of hands grab him and pull him into a room.

"Hello there Lover Boy" Ashley said in a flirtatious voice.

"Ash why are we in the men's room?" John asked.

"Cuz Maddie won't find us here" Ashley said.

"We really need to get back" John said.

"Why? where is your sense of fun?" Ashley asked him.

"I'm all up for booty calls but no in my child's school" John said.

"Who the fuck said anything about a booty call?" Ashley asked. Then she began to laugh "did you actually think… damn boy"

"So what were we supposed to do in here?" John asked.

"I was thinking making out but I'm not in the mood anymore" Ashley replied still laughing.

Just then a man walked into the men's room.

"Umm there are no women allowed in the men's room" the man said.

"Wait aren't you Gracie's principal?" Ashley asked "yeah you are so the question goes back to you why are you in here if it's men only?"

"Holy Christ" John said "Ash get me out of here"

"Oh my god you are John Cena I totally love you" Gracie's Principal Mr. Green said in a high pitched voice.

"Y…you watch wr…wrestling?" John stuttered.

"Yeah you are my favorite" he replied.

"Shel please get me out of here" John begged.

"Fine" Ashley said "see ya Mr. Green"

When they were out of the bathroom Ashley burst into even more hysterical laughter.

"I think he wanted you right then and there John" tears were streaming down Ashley's face.

"Shut up" John replied annoyed. His arms were pressed tightly across his chest.

"My sons are not going here" John said "they are going to the same private school I went to"

"Like there weren't gay guys there too" Ashley said "and you gave them all a show walking around naked with nothing but a football helmet on"

John shuddered "I hate you".

"No you don't baby you love me" Ashley said sweetly.

They walked back into the auditorium.

"Mads you are never…" Ashley's mood was killed when she saw Maddie on the floor hysterically crying. In a minute she was kneeling beside her friend.

"What happened?" Ashley asked.

"Tiff… Tiff is dead" she cried " the… the Queens police c…called me… she was murdered"

Ashley's hand clamped over her mouth as the tears began to fall.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Search begins

After Tiffany's funeral, the family decided to stop by the police station. Unfortunately for Matt and Ashley, Maddie and John fought the entire way.

"Oh just shut up and keep your eyes on the road, jackass." Maddie said

"Look, I know what I'm doing, you just sit back there. Matt, man put a muzzle over your woman's mouth, please. She's killing me here." John complained

"Oh please, you didn't mind getting hit by Gracie's gay principal now did you?" Maddie laughed

"Now see, why did you have to tell her?" John asked as he glanced over to Ashley

"She's my best friend; I can't hide anything from her." Ashley smiled

"Well, you can certainly try." John said

"John, quit being such a hardass. Sometimes I just feel like getting up and smacking you in the back of you head." Maddie said as she got up and smacked john in the back of his head.

"Maddie, calm down, because that really wasn't necessary." Said Matt as he rubbed Maddie's shoulders.

"I'm sorry baby; you know how my hormones get." She said as she laid her head on Matt's shoulder.

"All I know is that you better not go into labor in my car, because this is leather interior, and it cannot get stained." Said John

Ashley smacked John on his arm.

"What was that for?" John asked

"Just drive the damn car." Ashley said as she folded her arms

"Now see what you did jackass, you made her mad." Said Maddie

"Shut up Madeline, you know what? Don't make me pull this car over." He threatened

"Or what? Pull the damn car over, please, we can scrap if you want to scrap….Pull the car over John." Maddie demanded

"You two stop it right now." Ashley yelled.

"No, because he always wants to start shit with me." Maddie said as she started scarfing down Ashley's thin mint cookies.

"Maddie, what are you eating?" Ashley asked

"You're thin mint cookies." Maddie mumbled

"What was that?" Ashley asked

"You're thin mints." Maddie replied

"WHAT! Maddie, do you know how much those were?" Ashley asked

"About three dollars." Maddie said

"Damn, how did you know?" Ashley asked

"Ashley, you know how Maddie is. Ever since she started having her cravings, she's been buying all the junk food money can buy. Plus, she bow guarded my aunt's German chocolate cake." Matt replied

"Damn Maddie, you're kids are going to be some fat bastards." John said

Maddie took the empty box and threw it at John's head.

"If you ever refer to my kids as bastards, I will slit your throat in your sleep….Understood." Maddie threatened

Just then they pulled up to the police station. When they got inside, Maddie started getting chills up and down her spine.

"Babe, you okay?" Matt asked

"Not really, police stations give me the creeps." She replied

"It's okay, if you want to leave we will." Matt said

"No, I want to help find Tiffany's killer." Maddie said

"We all do, sweetheart. We all do." Matt said

"Excuse me, do you need something?" Asked the desk clerk

"Actually we're looking for someone who's working with the Tiffany Reso homicide case." Ashley said

"Are you her family?" He asked

"Yes, we are." John replied

Just then a tall nicely built man walked up to them.

"Hi, I'm detective Lewis. I'm working on the Tiffany Reso case. Do you need something?" He asked

"Actually my sister and I want to help with the case. You see Tiffany was our youngest sister, so I think we have every right to help with this case." Ashley said

"Do you think it is such a good idea to have her help, though?" He asked as he pointed to Maddie

"I am fine detective. I just want to find the bastard that killed my sister." Maddie said

"Okay, listen to me. I think that we have some possible suspects." Lewis said

"Like who?" Maddie asked

"Like her husband, Jason. He looks suspicious to me." Lewis said

"No, Jason wouldn't dare hurt Tiff, because he knows if he did, I would break every bone in that skinny body of his." Maddie said

"That's true detective. Jason is scared to death of her." Ashley said

"Well, that takes him off of my list." He replied

"Who else would have wanted Tiffany dead?" John asked

"Hmm, a lot of people wanted Tiff dead, because she was such a bitch." Maddie said

"Yeah, but who would ever follow through?" Ashley asked

"Wait, who was Tiff involved with before she married Jason?" Matt asked

"Umm, wasn't his name Greg something. I forgot." Maddie said

"No, it was Trenton. His name was Trenton Forbes." Said Ashley

"He had a really bad criminal record. I mean he was the worst of the worst. I'm surprised she got out alive." Ashley said

"She got out because of me. I beat his ass like he killed my mama." Maddie reminisced as she rubbed her knuckles.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if he did come after her." Ashley said

"Ladies, Trenton Forbes died a couple of years ago. Apparently, Mrs. Hardy here, beat him into a coma, and he died in his sleep." Said Lewis

"Good for his ass." Maddie smiled

"Alright, Forbes is off of the list. Who else would be a suspect?" Maddie asked

Just then a cop ran over to detective Lewis with urgency.

"Detective, we have another homicide. A woman by the name of Candice Michelle was found gutted in her car this morning." He said

"Jesus Christ!" John said

Maddie and Ashley weren't fazed though. Actually, Maddie and Ashley were laughing on the inside.

"Who could have done this?" John asked

"I don't know, someone who got herpes from her nasty ass." Maddie smirked

"That's not funny Maddie." John said

"Says who, she deserved it." Maddie replied

Just then another cop walked up and showed Lewis a picture.

"Oh My God, That is just sick!" He yelled

"What? What is it detective?" Ashley yelled

He showed them the picture.

"Did you know this girl too?" He asked

The look on Maddie's face turned to that of pure shock.

"Trish….Trish Stratus-Orton. She was our best friend." Ashley said

Maddie broke out in tears. Matt just held her as she cried.

Ashley started to cry, and John started to hug her.

"God, who is doing this?" Ashley cried

Just then Maddie pushed Matt away.

"Well, whoever it is, it about to get the ass beating of a lifetime. Once I find out who it is, it's on." Maddie said with tears in her eyes.

"Wait, what about Randy, is he okay?" Maddie asked

"Yes, Mr. Orton is fine. He's in really bad shape though, but he's going to be fine." Said Lewis.

"Look, detective, do you have a card we could use to contact you?" John asked

"Yes, here it is. If you come up with anymore suspects, call me." He said

"We will do that. Come on, lets get out of here." John said

When they returned to the house, Maddie and Ashley say quietly on the couch.

"We have to call Randy. He has to seriously crushed." Said John

"Crushed? Randy just lost the love of his life and all you can say is Randy must be crushed?" Maddie yelled as tears rolled down her face

"Maddie calm down, it's going to be okay." Ashley said as she rubbed Maddie's shoulders

"No, it's not going to be okay until this bastard is dead. Fuck being arrested. When I find this fucker, he's dead." Maddie said

"You're not going to be doing anything if you keep putting those babies under serious stress." Matt said

"Maddie, Matt's right. You have to calm down, because if you keep putting on all this stress, then you're going to loose those babies." Ashley said

"Ugh, whatever." Maddie said as she rolled her eyes

"Look, we'll find this bastard soon enough, and when we do, he's good as dead." John said

"Wait, I just realized something. This bastard knows who I am. I mean he only kills the people that I've contacted with within the year. Soon, he or she is going to come after one of you." Maddie said

"How do you know they are after you?" John asked

"I don't know, it's just this feeling that I have. And plus, I remember saying that I wanted to gut Candice the day I kicked her out of this house. The only one who knew that was……OH GOD! No, it can't be. He wouldn't do that to me." Maddie's eyes got wide when she realized.

"Maddie, what's wrong?" Ashley asked

"I think I know who it is, but I'm not sure." Maddie replied

"Look, just give us a name. That's it. Just a name." John said

"Batista…Dave Batista." Maddie whispered

"Wait, it does make sense. I mean I can see why he would kill Tiffany and Candice, but why Trish?" Matt asked

"Because she wouldn't tell him anything. He wanted information, and she wouldn't give it to him." Maddie said

John ran to the phone, and dialed the number on the little office paper.

"Hey, Detective Lewis. It's John Cena. We might have a lead. The name is David Batista." John said

**Sorry about the short chapter, but I promise that the next chapter will make up for it. Maddie **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Killer is Revealed

A couple months after the deaths of Tiffany, Candice, and Trish, Maddie found out that Batista just might be a possible suspect. So, Detective Lewis pursued him, and glued all the clues together.

The phone rang…

"Hello?" Maddie answered

"Oh, hi Detective." She replied

"Uh huh. Yeah….WHAT!" Maddie yelled causing everyone to run downstairs

"You got him? Okay, we'll be there in a bit." Maddie said as she hung up the phone.

"Ashley, John we have to get to the station, quick." Maddie said as she flung her coat on.

Matt walked out of the bathroom…

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked

"They got the killer; we have to get to the station." Maddie said

Once they arrived, Detective Lewis was waiting for them outside of the interrogation room, along with Randy.

"Randy, are you okay?' Maddie asked as she hugged him

"Yeah, I'll be okay, just check out who this bastard is." Randy said

Maddie nodded her head…

"Okay Mrs. Hardy. When I open this door, there is to be no physical contact between you and the suspect." Lewis warned

"Fine, just open the damn door." Maddie said

With that, Lewis opened the door, and when Maddie walked in, she was surprised to see Trish sitting in front of her, handcuffed to the chair.

"Trish! What? I though you were dead." Maddie said

"Well, that's what you thought. I am much smarter than you think Miss Homewrecker." Trish said in a cold tone.

There was something different about Trish though. She seemed darker, evil even. Maddie was shocked.

"Why? Trish." Maddie asked

"Why? You want to know why Madeline? Fine, because I wanted you to stay away from my husband. I know that you're in love with him. And now, I'm saying stay away from him." Trish warned

"Listen Trish, I don't want Randy…anymore. Yes, I was in love with him, but that was before I met Matt. You are so stupid to think that I would want your sloppy seconds, and you better be lucky we're in a police station, because if we weren't, then you would be just as dead as Candice and Tiffany." Maddie said

"Oh yeah right. I would slit your throat without a sweat." Trish threatened

"Right, and pigs can fly. Bitch I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, because your ass is about to become somebody's bitch, and it ain't Randy. So I suggest you pace yourself, because your nasty ass is going to jail." Maddie said as she left

When Maddie slammed the door behind her, a sharp pain went to the pit of her stomach, and she collapsed.

"Maddie!" Ashley yelled as she ran over to her.

"Somebody call and ambulance! Hurry!" Matt yelled

When they got to the hospital, they rushed Maddie to the emergency room.

"What's going on, what's happening?" Ashley asked

"I'm sorry, but Mrs. Hardy's gone into labor.' The nurse said

"Oh god please let her be okay." Ashley said

After waiting for three hours, a nurse ran out and grabbed Matt.

"Mr. Hardy, she's awake and she's calling for you." The nurse said

Once Matt was changed, he walked into the delivery room and saw Maddie with her legs slightly bent, and she was sweating badly.

"Matt, baby." Maddie held out her hand.

Matt grabbed her hand, and kissed it.

"I'm here baby. I'm right here." Matt replied

During the delivery, Maddie accidentally sprained Matt's right hand. He was in just as much pain as she was in. But then they heard the crying of both of their daughters.

"Here's Kelel Alexa Hardy and Daniella Georgina Hardy. Your beautiful twin girls." The nurse said as she handed Maddie her girls.

Maddie started crying, and Matt gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered.

Just then Matt left the room as they gave Maddie stitches.

"So, how is she?" Ashley asked

"Well, we have two very beautiful and healthy baby girls, and she's just fine."' Matt smiled as Ashley hugged him.

John and Ashley headed home and let Maddie and Matt have some time alone with their new family.

"So, I can't wait for this new baby?" Ashley asked

"Me either, you already know I wanted a boy." John smiled

"Yeah, but we already have three.' She said

"Yeah, and what do you think is going to happen if we have four girls running around the house? We already have two crazy ones. One who's a bully and one who can't stop making bets." John laughed

"Yeah, and what about our boys. They're just as bad. Frankie is game freak, Christian is a little wuss, Talon…well Talon has enough mental problems to last him a lifetime." Ashley laughed

"Boy do we have one crazy family." John said

"Yeah, one big happy psychotic family." Ashley smiled

"Not to mention your crazy ass sister." John said

"If you bring Maddie into another one of our conversations, I will smack you." Ashley said

"Okay, okay. She's just really annoying." John said

Ashley smacked him upside his head.

"Hey, what is it with you and Maddie hitting me upside my head?" He asked

"Because we're trying to knock some sense into the equally dense brain of yours." Ashley said

"Well, I'm going to sleep to resist all of this violence." John said as he turned over

"Good night."

"Night."

During the rest of the night, Ashley was restless because John was snoring so loud.

"John, shut up." She whispered

He just continued to snore.

'_God Dammit' She thought_

Then she turned around and smacked John on his face.

"Hey! What was that for?" John asked as he got up.

"You're snoring….so shut up." Ashley said

"Ugh." John said as he pulled the pillow over his ears.

Hours later, he started snoring again.

"Dammit John, Shut up! Take some nasal medicine or something, shit!" She kicked him out of the bed and he hit his head on the nightstand.

"You know what, you're getting on my nerves." John said as he went into the bathroom and searched through the medicine cabinet.

"Well, you're snoring is keeping the baby up. So you either put up or shut up. And I for one choose SHUT UP!" She yelled

"Okay okay, damn. Just be patient." John said as he took the nasal medicine and crawled back into bed.

The rest of Ashley's night was full of peace and bliss, until her alarm clock went off.

'_Dammit! Why did I have to set my alarm for eight when I could have set it for ten?' She asked herself_

"Ashley, turn off the damn alarm clock. It's going to wake the kids." John yelled from downstairs.

"Oh shut up, I'll turn off the damn alarm clock when I want to turn off the damn alarm clock." Ashley yelled back

About fifteen minutes later, Ashley finally turned off the alarm clock, but by that time the kids were already awake, and wreaking havoc upon their father downstairs. So Ashley gets out of bed and throws on her terry cloth bathrobe and goes downstairs. When she reaches the living room, John is laid out in the middle of the floor while Frankie and Christian are giving him the elbow drop to the stomach.

"What are you knuckleheads in here doing?" She asked

"What does it look like?" Frankie asked as tried to put John in the ankle lock

"We're kicking dad's ass." Christian blurted

"What did you just say?" Ashley asked

"We're kicking dad's butt?" Christian corrected

"That's what I thought you said." She replied

"Look, you two better get upstairs and get showers, because we're going to go visit Maddie in a bit." Ashley said

"Alright, we get to see our new baby cousins…I hope they're not ugly." Christian says

"Yeah, cause remember what happened with Uncle Randy's daughter, she was cute when she was a baby and now she's mondo ugly….she looks like dad's underarm hairs." Frankie laughed

"Oh dude, that was so harsh." Christian said.

"Francisco that was uncalled for" Ashley scolded him.

"But it was the truth." Frankie replied

After Gracie arrived at her parent's house, everyone headed over to the hospital to see Maddie and the babies.

"Excuse me, can I get the room of Madeline Hardy?" John asked

"Oh, Mrs. Hardy is room 213 on the second floor. Oh and may I say that her daughters are the cutest little buttons I have ever seen." The clerk replies

John just smiles and walks away. As they into the elevator, Christian and Frankie start playing with the buttons on the elevator doors.

"Would you two stop it." Ashley warned

Just then, the elevator door closed and started up, when they got to the second floor, Christian pushed Frankie out into the middle of the hallway.

"Boys, stop it!" Ashley whispered

"No Ash, just leave them alone. When one of them cracks their head on something just don't pay them any mind." John said

When they came to Maddie's room, Matt was sitting in the chair holding one of the girls, while Maddie was breast feeding the other.

"Did we come at a bad time?" John asked as he opened the door

'Not at all, come on in.' Matt replied

When John saw Maddie breast feeding, he walked back out.

"Dammit, now I'm blind." He laughed

"You know what, John? If I didn't have kids I'd give you the finger right about now, but I'm a mother now, so I have to be more mature." She replied

"So…No smartass remarks…No flipping me off…No more calling me a jackass?" John asked

"Oh no, don't push it now, you're still a jackass forever in my heart." Maddie replied

Just then Frankie and Christian came in the room.

"Well, where have you two been?" Maddie asked

"Somewhere acting like they have no home training.' Ashley said

"Ash, what do you expect, their father is the no. 1 suspect in this crime." Maddie laughed

"Oh please, you better hope your precious girls don't have a mouth like yours. Your mouth is like a 7/11 it stays open 24 hours." John joked

"Oh, I wouldn't go there if I were you." Ashley warned

"Why not, it's the truth. If she's not running her mouth, she's sitting on her fat ass." John said

"Excuse me, but your wife has a bigger ass than I do…Oh my bad, she only wishes she had a bigger ass than mine." Maddie laughed

"Okay, okay. All jokes a side, who was the killer?" John asked

Just then Randy walked into the room with two pink balloons in his hand.

"These are for you." He said as he kissed Maddie on her cheek

"Thank you, Randy." Maddie said with a small smile

"So? Who's the killer?" John asked

"I would rather talk about this without kids present." Maddie said

"Well, you don't get released until next Thursday." Matt said

"Look, I'll tell you all in due time, but until then can I talk to Randy in private. There is something we have to discuss.' Maddie said

"Okay, I'll be outside if you need anything." Matt said as he kissed Maddie on her forehead.

Once everyone had cleared out of the room, Maddie felt her heart die a bit.

"Randy, I know that you're still trying to get over the loss of Trish, but she's not dead." Maddie said

"What are you talking about? They found her gutted, Maddie. She was cremated and her ashes were scattered at sea." Randy said

"No, that's what she made us believe. She fooled all of us Randy. Trish is alive and well." Maddie said

"What, how do you know this?" Randy asked

'_Shit, now here's the hard part.' Maddie thought_

"Madeline, how do you know that she's alive?" He asked

"Randy, you might want to sit down for this.' Maddie warned

"No, I'm fine, just tell me." Randy said

"I saw her at the police station yesterday. She's the killer Randy." Maddie started to cry

"What? That's not possible. Trish wouldn't hurt a fly, and you know that. So how could she be a killer?" Randy asked

"I don't know, but look in back pocket of my jeans, there's a tape recorder there. Play it and find out for yourself. You know I would never lie to you." Maddie said

Randy found the tape recorder and pressed the play button.

"**_Why? Trish." Maddie asked_**

"**_Why? You want to know why Madeline? Fine, because I wanted you to stay away from my husband. I know that you're in love with him. And now, I'm saying stay away from him." Trish warned_**

"**_Listen Trish, I don't want Randy…anymore. Yes, I was in love with him, but that was before I met Matt. You are so stupid to think that I would want your sloppy seconds, and you better be lucky we're in a police station, because if we weren't, then you would be just as dead as Candice and Tiffany." Maddie said_**

"**_Oh yeah right. I would slit your throat without a sweat." Trish threatened_**

Randy stopped the tape and sat in the chair next to Maddie's bed. Tears started to fall from his eyes.

"God Randy, I'm so sorry you had to find out like this." Maddie apologized

"No, it's not your fault. You did the right thing and I will always love you for that. You're my best friend, Madeline. I wouldn't put God above you." Randy said as he hugged Madeline.

Well, Thursday rolled around, and Maddie was released from the hospital with Kelel and Daniella. When she got home, she laid them both in their cribs and she just stared at their sleeping faces.

"My two beautiful daughters." Maddie whispered

Matt then walked into the room.

"Our two beautiful daughters." He said as he kissed Maddie on her forehead

"Too bad we have to wait six weeks to have another pair." Maddie said

"It's going to be a while before we have anymore. You have to take care of the newborns first sweetheart." Matt laughed

"I know that. But I do feel really bad for Randy right now." Maddie said

"You two have been spending a lot of time together lately." Matt said

"We're best friends Matt. What do you expect?" Maddie asked

Matt didn't want to tell her what was on his mind. On the outside, things between him and Madeline were just fine, but on this inside, things were about to get bad…Really fast.

**Women's State Penitentiary…**

"Hey! Move out of my way, bitch!" Trish yelled

"Who are you calling a bitch, psycho?" Asked her new cell mate

"I'm calling you a bitch; now get out of my way!" Trish pushed her out of the way and made her place on the top bunk.

Trish laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"_Oh Madeline, this isn't over by a long shot. One way or another, I'm going to kill you. And when I do, I'll have Randy all to myself" Trish thought_

Trish smiled and turned over and went to sleep.

**Trish was sentenced to four years in the Women's State Penitentiary for two counts of manslaughter and murder. But the pain that she caused was nothing compared to what was about to go down on the outside.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: True Feelings

**It's been two years since Trish's killing rampage, but things were about to get twice as worse without Trish's help…**

"Matt, do you know what time it is?" Maddie asked as she flipped on the lights

"Not exactly, and I don't care." Matt shot back

"What's wrong with you? Ever since Daniella got sick, you've been acting really weird and you haven't been helping me with the girls." Maddie said

"Listen, I've had a lot of things on my mind lately." Matt said

"Oh yeah? Like what? The fact that you think I'm sleeping around on you?" Maddie asked

Matt flung around and faced Maddie with a look of shock on his face.

"Oh Matt, I know you better than you know your damn self. I know what you've been thinking. But that's not the case. You've been gone so much, I needed help around the house, and since Ashley and John just had little Boston, they have a lot on their plates." Maddie explained

"You know, why did it have to be Orton? Why couldn't it have been Jeff? He could have helped you out." Matt said

"Matt, you and I both know why Jeff wouldn't be able to help me out. He is too busy with TNA, so Orton was the only one I knew who was close enough. Listen to me, nothing is going on between me and Orton, so get over yourself and stop going out and coming home so late. That's one of the reasons why you're never here to help me out, because you like to go out and get shit faced while I'm here looking after our two year old twin girls." Maddie yelled

"Don't yell, you're going to wake the girls." Matt whispered

"Oh, so now you're worried about the girls? But you weren't worried about the girls when you were out fooling around with Melina, huh?" Maddie asked as she threw a hand full of Polaroids at him.

As he looked at the polaroids, he sat down on the floor and put his head in his hands.

"Yeah, you sat up there and accused me of fooling around when you were the one doing all the fooling around. You know what? I've had it, I have just about had with your bullshit, Matt. When I wake up tomorrow, I expect you to be gone, along with all of your clothes. And don't even think about suing me for soul custody of my daughters, because it's not going to happen." Maddie said as she went into the kitchen

When she got into the kitchen, she broke out in tears.

"Dammit!" Maddie yelled as she flung a bunch of plates off of the counter.

Matt ran into the kitchen to see Maddie sitting on the floor crying hysterically.

"I'm so sorry." Matt said trying to comfort her

"Don't touch me!" Maddie screamed

Matt jumped back and just stoop up in front of her.

'_How could I have been so stupid? Now she doesn't even want to look at me'. Matt thought_

Matt then went upstairs and started to pack a small bag. And when he was finished, he left.

Maddie just continued to cry on the kitchen floor until Daniella walked into the kitchen.

"Mommy?" She asked

Maddie quickly wiped away her tears and stood up.

"Mommy, I had a bad dream." Daniella whined

"Oh baby, come here. It's okay, momma's here now." Maddie said as she picked up her daughter.

Maddie took Daniella back into her room and laid her down in the bed.

"Mommy, can you sing me a song like daddy does?" Daniella asked

Tears started to weld in Maddie's eyes.

"Okay, I'll try." Maddie said as she wiped her face again.

_Hush little girl, sweet baby don't cry…Tonight. _

_Mommy is here and she'll sing you a song, lullaby, tonight._

_Why can't it all be like it was, before? How can I explain_

_why daddy's not here, anymore…Cause mommy likes porno_

_and ten dollar whores, mommy gets wasted and robs liquor stores_

_mommy likes rubbing against little boys on the bus._

_I think that's why daddy left us…Daddy left us._

_Hush little girl there is no reason to fret, tonight._

_Don't mind the smoke mommy just wants to forget, tonight._

_Soon it will all be like it was, before. Any minute he will walk _

_through that front door. But daddy plays poker and drinks_

_lots of beer. Daddy likes sex that involves mommy's rear, _

_daddy has sores on his naughty parts oozing with puss,_

_and that another reason why daddy left us…_

_Please don't cry, I swear I'll try, to be here by your side._

_Right after daddy gets home from the bar, visits his bookie and_

_steals a new car, he drives to the strip club and if daddy plays_

_his cards right, he'll bring home your step mommy tonight…_

Daniella giggled at Maddie's lullaby and then drifted off into her sleep, holding her Undertaker teddy bear. As Maddie was about to close her door, she peeked her head in for a last look, and smiled.

'_That's my daughter.' She thought_

With that, she closed Daniella's door and went to go check on Kelel. And when Maddie opened her door, she wasn't surprised to see Kelel hanging off of her bed, still asleep.

'_This girl sleeps just like her father, damn' She thought_

After re-tucking Kelel into bed, Maddie went into the kitchen to clean up the mess she had made. When she was done, she picked up the pictures and put them in a kitchen drawer. Once all the dishes were clean, Maddie took herself upstairs and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning was hell for Maddie, because that was the day of the family barbeque and boy was Maddie in for a surprise.

As she pulled into the drive-way, she saw Matt's car. She was a little hesitant at first, but once she got the girls out of the car, all was said and done. When they went into the house, Avery and Bella greeted them at the door.

"Hey Auntie, how are you?" Avery asked

"I'm fine, and aren't we getting grown. Does your mother know your wearing that skirt?" Maddie asked

"Actually, she's the one who picked it out." Avery replied

"Remind me to smack your mother, when I see her." Maddie joked

Avery laughed and nodded her head.

"Hello there Bella." Maddie smiled

"Hey Auntie, how come you didn't come with Uncle Matt?" Bella asked

"Oh, I told him to come over early, because I was still getting the girls ready." Maddie said

"Okay." Bella shrugged her shoulders

When Maddie walked into the backyard, the scene before her was about to be the death of her. The woman who Matt had had an affair with was standing there right before her eyes. Matt saw the look in Maddie's eyes and started to run towards her.

"Maddie, Maddie calm down." Matt said

"No, no, don't you dare tell me to calm down! We spend one night apart and you're already bringing that skank around your girls?" Maddie yelled

"Madeline listen." Matt was cut off by Maddie's hand hitting his face with such force, he fell over.

"No you listen, you are to never be around my girls for as long as I live, understood. Because I'll be damned if I let my girls be raised by that two bit hoe baggish, skankified, herpes havin' slut!" Maddie yelled

Melina just raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Bitch don't you smile at me. I'll cut that fake ass smile right off of your fuckin' face!" Maddie said as she stormed towards Melina.

Melina started running around the patio table and ran behind Matt, who was standing up holding the side of his face.

"I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk to you, I don't even want your name mentioned in my presence! Because you are lower than Trish right about now." Maddie said in a cold tone

"Maddie would you listen!" Matt yelled

"No, I won't listen, because I don't have to listen to a god damn word you have to say. You said goodbye to me, to those girls, and to this marriage when you decided to cheat on me with that good for nothing, aids infested BITCH!" Maddie yelled as she stormed into the house.

Ashley ran up to Matt and slapped him even harder across the face, and followed Maddie into the house. Then John walked up to Matt shaking his head.

"I suggest that you leave. You've already caused Maddie enough pain to last her a lifetime. So, just leave." John suggested

Matt took his advice and left with Melina by his side. After they had sped off, Maddie didn't know what to do, but cry.

"Maddie I'm so sorry." Ashley apologized

"Don't even worry about it. It's just that I though we were happy. I thought that I would finally have what you have. But I guess God just loves seeing me cry." Maddie sobbed

"Matt should really be ashamed of himself." Ashley said

"Ashley, can you do me a favor?" Maddie asked

"Sure, anything." Ashley said

"Starting now, don't say Matt's name when I'm around, please." Maddie said

"Okay, starting now, you know who is no longer allowed in our vocabulary." Ashley said as she hugged Maddie

Just then Randy walked through the door with a bunch of brown paper bags in his hands.

"And just where the hell have you been?" John asked

"'Well, the kids wanted me to get them some junk food, so I said what the heck, why not." Randy smiled but then saw Maddie's face

"Madeline what happened? Did you and Matt have another fight?" He asked

"Worse, they're getting a divorce, because he wants to get married to Melina." Ashley said

Randy then grabbed Maddie's hand and dragged her outside.

"We'll be right back." Randy said

Once they were outside, Maddie was a little confused about what was going on.

"Randy what are you doing?" Maddie asked

"Listen, I know this is really bad timing and all, but I have to get something off of my chest before I explode… Madeline I feel really bad for you right now, and if I could I would go over to Hardy's place and kick his ass inwards, because I would do anything for you."

By this time tears started to weld in Maddie's eyes and she was looking down at her feet.

"And you know I would. Another thing is, I am glad that you're finally by yourself, because this gives me a chance...with you." He said as he put his finger under her chin and lifter her eyes to his.

"I love you, Maddie. I've always loved you, even when you were the biggest bitch on Raw, I loved you. When you told me the truth about Trish, I loved you, but now, I love you even more, now that we can finally be together." Randy confessed

Maddie let the tears flow freely down her cheek, and for the first time in her life, she was head over heels in love with Randy, and he was head over heels in love with her. When his lips finally met with hers, it wasn't like a little peck on the lips, hell no! This kiss would put the movie kisses to shame. Too bad it was interrupted by John and Ashley.

"Well, I guess Maddie is feeling better." John joked

"Shut up jackass." Maddie replied

"Yep, she's her old self again. Damn, I've never seen you cry so much." John said

"Would you have loved to see what I would have done to Melina if they hadn't have left?" Maddie asked

"Actually no, because then it would be me and Ashley having to bail you out of jail, which I wouldn't do in a million years." John said

"Oh but I would. I would crawl through heaven and earth for this woman, and she knows it." Randy smiled

When Maddie saw that smile she instantly got weak in the knees.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Randy asked

"Yeah, lost my balance there for a minute." She lied

"Well, if you two are finished making kissy faces out in all of this humidity, I suggest you come in to the nice air conditioning." Ashley said

**As you can see, a perfect ending to one fucked up day. But it's not over till the fat lady sings. Because Randy has one more trick up his sleeve…Trust me, you'll like this surprise…**

It was a month later Maddie woke up to a sunny bright room…that wasn't hers. When her grogginess cleared, she felt an arm around her waist and turned to see Randy sleeping soundly beside her. A large grin grew on her face as she cuddled up to him, causing him to tighten his hold.

"Good morning." He said

"Good morning to you too." She replied as she turned to face him

Greeting each other with a small kiss, the two were soon interrupted by two little girls who ran into the room and started jumping on the bed.

"Hey sweethearts." Maddie greeted them both with a kiss

"Hey mommy." They said simultaneously

"God I love it when they do that." Maddie smiled

Randy saw the happiness that Daniella and Kelel brought to Maddie, and he couldn't help but feel happy too, so he grabbed Daniella and started tickling her, and Maddie did the same with Kelel. Then Kelel, Daniella, and Randy started tickling Maddie. It was all fun until Tyler and Ryan his now fifteen year old kids walked into his (now their) room.

"Dad, what's going on?" Tyler asked

"Tyler, you are so stupid. Can't you see that Dad and Maddie are _finally_ together?" Ryan replied

"Awe man, does this mean I owe you money now?" Tyler asked as he dug in his pockets

"Yep, pay up or do my chores for a week." Ryan said

"Here, take your stupid ten dollars.' Tyler said as he slammed the money in Ryan's hand.

"Great, now I have spending money. So Maddie, if you're going to be dating my dad, there are a few ground rules we need you to follow." Ryan said

"Okay, and those ground rules would be?" Maddie asked

"No Rules, you dummy." Ryan laughed

Maddie had a big smile on her face and an even bigger smile when Randy smiled at her.

"So are you two love birds coming down for breakfast or what?" Ryan asked

Maddie rushed out of bed and threw on one of Randy's button up dress shirts, which was extremely wrinkled, but she didn't care. When they got downstairs, on the table was a box a Honey nut cheerios, Apple Jacks, and Fruity Pebbles.

"What would you like for breakfast today, madam?" Tyler asked with a fake French accent.

"A nice big bowl of Honey nut cheerios please." Maddie replied smiling

"And Dad, your hands aren't broke, you can get the cereal yourself.' Ryan said smiling

"Oh that deserves a high five." Maddie said

"Hey hey, no teaming up. That's not fair." Randy said as he grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet.

"So dad, I don't mean to bring up bad times, but are we ever going to go visit mom?" Savannah asked

"Whenever they say we can go visit her, but I highly suggest that you do, because now that Maddie and I are together, she might get extremely mad." Randy said

"Don't you mean she would be really pissed off?" Six year old Morgan Said

"Excuse me young lady?" Randy asked

"I'm sorry, daddy. It's just that I've heard you and mommy say that a lot before she went to the jailhouse." Morgan said

"Morgan, sometimes it's okay for grown ups to say things like that, but for kids your age, that kind of language is off limits until you reach a certain age." Maddie explained

Randy was surprised at how well Maddie was with his kids. At first he thought that they wouldn't approve, but here they were making her breakfast and welcoming her with open arms. Later that day, Randy, Maddie, and the kids were over Ashley and John's house.

"So, how are the kids taking it?" John asked

"They're actually taking it pretty well. I man I barely hear Savannah ask about her mother whenever Maddie is around. And Morgan actually behaves now a days." Randy said

"What about Daniella and Kelel? How are they?" Ashley asked

"The girls are great, and they adore Randy." Maddie glowed

"Whoa wait a minute, since when have you used the word adored in any part of your vocabulary?" Ashley asked

"I don't know, I'm starting to realize that I cuss less also." Maddie said

"No fuckin' way!" Ashley yelled

"Keep your voice down. But John is still a stupid jackass no matter what." Maddie laughed

After the next half hour of laughing and joking one another, it was finally time for Randy and Maddie to leave, but before they went anywhere, Matt and Melina showed up.

"Hey everybody." Matt said

Everyone just started at Matt like they didn't know who the hell he was. Just then Kelel and Daniella ran downstairs.

"He girls, come and give daddy a hug." Matt smiled

But the girls just ran behind Randy instead.

'What are you doing here?.' Maddie said with hate in her voice.

But she calmed down when Randy put a hand on her shoulder.

"I've come to take my daughters to spend the weekend." Matt said

"Says who? You didn't ask me for permission, Mathew. So I suggest you leave, because you're not taking my kids." Maddie said as she picked up Daniella and Randy picked up Kelel.

"Well, I thought it would just be a matter of time before Randy came into your life, Madeline." Matt smiled

"If I were you I would wipe that dumbass grin off of your face. What makes you think you can just walk up in Ashley and John's house and take my kids away from me?" Maddie asked

"I have that right, Madeline." Matt started

"No you don't. Not anymore, because the judge just granted me sole custody of the girls." Maddie said

"You had no right." Matt was interrupted again

"No baby, don't bother. Let's just go." Melina said as they left.

Once they were gone, Maddie told the girls to get their jackets.

"Mommy, I didn't like daddy, because daddy looked mean. I like Randy as my daddy." Kelel said

Maddie smiled at Kelel's comment and helped her with her coat. Just then Daniella turned to face Randy.

"Randy, will you be me and Kelel's daddy?" She asked

Randy just smiled and looked at Maddie.

"It's up to your mother." Randy said

"Mommy, can Randy please be our daddy, please?" Daniella begged

"I can't see anything being wrong with that." Maddie said with a smile

"John, Ashley, we'll talk to you two later!" Maddie yelled to the kitchen

"Okay Maddie, I'll talk to you later!" Ashley yelled back

After Maddie and Randy had left, Ashley and John were planning something in the kitchen.

"So do you think he is going to propose?" John asked

"Of course, for heaven sake John, the man started sweating bullets when we were talking about wedding bands and engagement rings." Ashley said

"Who can blame him, he's living with the wicked bitch of the eastcoast. Everybody run, Maddie's gotta gun." John sang.

Ashley started laughing hysterically.

"You two need to stop joking each other so much. I mean yall joke each other more than me and Maddie joke each other." Ashley said

"Because your girl needs some serious mental help. She is twice as crazy as Trish is, and I bet if they started fighting for Randy, Maddie would win." John laughed

"You damn straight Maddie would win, because she would have that big ass switchblade in her back of her jeans. I remember she pulled it out on this one guy who wouldn't stop touching all over her, and if it wasn't for me, she would have slit that guy's throat." Ashley said

"Damn, Maddie ain't no joke, huh?" John asked

"Oh hell no. Maddie don't play with nobody who messes with her. And if we weren't there to get Matt and Melina out of here, then Maddie would have killed her and probably Matt too." Ashley said

"Well, don't tell Maddie this, but I think her and Randy belong together. I mean even when she wanted him back when she was GM of raw; there was always this attraction between the two of them.' John said

"Yeah, I hope they do get married, but if Trish finds out, then she is going after Maddie for sure.' Ashley said

"Well, hopefully she's the worst person that could have ever happened in that jail." John said

"Please, know Trish, she's probably planning out ways to cut Maddie up into tiny little pieces." Ashley said

"You know, if we went to see her, which would surely piss her off." John said with a smirk

"If you have some kind of plan, this would be the perfect time for you to say so." Ashley said

"How about we go pay Trish a little visit, and give her a really big surprise?' John asked

"What kind of a surprise, well, a surprise that would guarantee that she would go after Maddie?" John asked

"Are you fuckin' crazy? Are you trying to get her killed?" Ashley asked

"No, because the time she gets out, then we'll be ready for her." John said with an evil smirk

"Not if her jail time gets expanded." Ashley said

"How in the hell are we supposed to do that?" John asked

"Okay, we go to visit Trish, then we tell her about Maddie and Randy, right? Then we tell that no matter what she does, she'll never get him back. Once she hears that, then she might as well kill everyone in the damn jail, because she's not getting out of there." Ashley explained

"Wow, who know that we would do anything just to keep our two best friends together and alive?" John asked

"They're our best friends John, we would do anything to see that they're happy." Ashley said as she kissed John

Just then baby Boston started crying.

"Sounds like it' changing and feeding time, again." Ashley said

"Yeah yeah, I'm going." John said as a dragged his feet up the stairs.

After John was finished changing and feeding Boston, he brought her downstairs.

"Awe, look at my precious baby girl. She looks so adorable, yes she does." Ashley cooed as John handed her to Ashley.

"So are we going to go visit Trish or what?" John asked

"Hell no, I changed my mind. If there is anyone who knows Trish better than Trish, it's me. And I can tell you right now, she's going to break out." Ashley said

"What do you mean she's going to break out, you mean she's going to try to escape?" John asked

"She's not just going to try, but she's going to succeed. And when she does, she won't stop until she's killed Maddie." Ashley said

"How do you know all of this?" John asked

"Trish and I have known each other since I was seventeen. I know what goes through her head." Ashley said as she walked around with Boston

"Listen, I just think that if or when she does break out, we should be prepared." John said

"I'll just tell Maddie, and she'll know what to do." Ashley said as she took Boston upstairs.

**Meanwhile at Randy and Maddie's…**

"Thanks for doing my hair Maddie, I really think the girls at school are going to be jealous." Savannah said

"Girl, they should already be jealous, since your dad is the sexy legend killer and I'm the former General Manager of Raw." Maddie smiled

"They are, but you see they have talking about how they wanted to get their hair braided like the black girls at our school do." Savannah said

"Well, now you're the first one to have your hair corn rowed. And it looks really good." Maddie said

"You know, if you and my dad got married, I would really love that. I mean I could be one of the bride's maids, and Kelel and Daniella would be the flower girls. It would be great." Savannah smiled

"Yeah, it would wouldn't it?" Maddie asked

Savannah just nodded her head. And with that, Maddie kissed her on her forehead and sent her off to bed. Just as Savannah closed the door, Randy walked out of the bathroom.

"So, planning our wedding so soon?" Randy asked as he kissed Maddie lightly on the lips.

"Well, if you must know, Savannah and I were just talking about what our wedding would be like if we were to get married." Maddie said as she slipped into the bed.

"Madeline listen, I've been putting a lot of thought into this, and you know I love you, and the kids love you. So how about we really make it official?" Randy asked

Maddie turned to Randy with a large smile on her face.

"You mean to get married?" Maddie asked

"What else?" He asked

Maddie and Randy started to kiss passionately before Randy turned out the lights. A couple of hours later, like around 3 or 4 in the morning, their bedroom door opens.

"Mommy…Mommy." Daniella whispered

Maddie woke up to see Daniella standing in front of her with tears in her eyes.

"Baby, what's the matter?" Maddie said as she gestured for Daniella to get into the bed.

"There was something outside of my window, and it kept banging on the window, so I ran in here." Daniella started crying again

"Oh baby, it's okay. Here, get in the bed." Maddie slid over and let Daniella get in the bed.

"Now, go to sleep. There is nothing to be afraid of." Maddie said as she softly stroked Daniella's hair.

"Mommy and Daddy are here to protect you." Randy said softly in Daniella's ear.

Maddie looked over at Randy and smiled.

**For the first time in her life, her dreams were finally coming true. She was getting married to her soul mate; she had two very adorable daughters, and two best friends anyone could ever ask for. But their relationship is about to be tested, seeing as how a certain psycho just won't sleep until she gets her revenge.**


	16. Chapter 16

Ashley had been up early that morning feeding Boston when she caught the urgent news bulletin. Trish had escaped from jail. Ashley put the baby in her swing and grabbed the closest phone. It was almost 5:30 they wouldn't be happy but they would be alive.

"Pick up the god damn phone" Ashley paced the living room.

"_Hello" _A very sleepy Randy picked up the phone.

"Randy get out of that house now Trish escaped" Ashley warned him.

Randy was now fully awake.

"_What do you mean she escaped?"_ Randy asked.

"I mean she killed some guard took his clothes and ran" Ashley replied.

"_What are we gonna do?"_ Randy asked.

"We are putting our kids on the next plane to somewhere safe" Ashley said.

"_I'll wake everyone up and get them out of the house and then we'll go to where you are and make sure to keep everything locked" Randy told her._

"Ok… and Randy if anything were to happen to you know that I love you" Ashley said.

"_I love you too Brat and don't worry we'll be fine" _Randy said _"see you soon"_

Ashley picked up Boston again and went upstairs to wake up John and the kids.

"John wake up" Ashley gently shaked John with her free hand.

John groaned but he didn't show any signs of waking up soon. Ashley knew desperate times called for desperate measures. She snapped the top of his boxer shorts against his back.

"Ow what the fuck" John yelled.

His yelling made Boston start to cry.

"You know I should leave you here so Trish can kill your lazy ass" she said.

"What are you talking about?" John asked groggily.

"Trish escaped" Ashley said

"Who is that possible?" he asked.

"Well she killed a guard, stole his clothes and escaped" Ashley told him.

"Damn this bitch is crazier than Maddie" John said.

"Help me get the kids up and packed we are sending the baby and the girls to stay with my dad and Lilian" Ashley said "the others are going to stay with Jeff"

"Ok" John said.

"Also call Marc and have him send his 3 to Jeff's too we don't know who she'll go after" Ashley said.

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine" John kissed Ashley's cheek.

Ashley continued to pace with Boston in her arms. She wished she could have the innocence that her sweet little daughter had. After Ashley lost Jessie she was devastated but then she became pregnant with Boston and things seemed to be going very well for the whole family.

"Trish may be one of my best friends but I'd kill her before she would ever lay a finger on you" Ashley said to her 4 month old child.

She put Boston in her crib and began to check on the other kids, they were all sleeping peacefully in their beds. She woke up Talon first.

"Mom what's going on?" 16 year old Talon asked.

"You need to get up Trish has escaped from prison and we need to get you and your brothers and sister somewhere safe" Ashley explained.

"What about you and dad?" he asked.

"We're going to stay here and wait"

"But she could kill you" Talon pointed out. "I'm not leaving"

"Talon please I need you to pack I know you are scared for me and your father but we are more afraid for you, if anything happened to you or your brothers and sisters I would never forgive myself" Ashley pleaded.

"But what if something happens to you or dad?" he asked.

"You don't need to worry about that your job is to keep Christian and Frankie safe" she said.

"What about Bella and Avery and Boston?" Talon asked.

"They are staying with Grandpa" she said "you are staying with Jeff it safer that way she can't get to you all at once"

"Why would Trish come after us?" Talon asked.

"I don't think she would but she is crazy and your dad and I aren't taking any chances now hurry up and get ready" Ashley said.

Talon got out of bed and started grabbing clothes and putting them into a duffel bag. Ashley went into Christian and Frankie's room. She had pretty much the same conversation with them as she did Talon. The girls were easy to get up because they were young enough to not ask so many questions.

Randy and Maddie showed up their faces were grim and ghostly pale. Maddie normally sarcastic view of life seemed so buried beneath this mask of fear and sadness.

That afternoon they stood in Logan saying goodbye to our kids. Ashley had hugged the twins and Frankie and Christian. She hugged Talon tightly.

"Be good and don't worry" Ashley said "I love you"

"I love you too mom"

Ashley kissed him goodbye. He went to go stand next to Christian.

"Gracie watch over your sisters ok" Ashley told her oldest daughter.

"I will mom" Gracie hugged her mother. "please be careful I may be 20 years old but I still need you around"

"I will besides if I died who would take care of your dad that is a full time job"

Gracie laughed weakly. John had been holding Boston, he handed the baby to Gracie.

"Have a safe flight and don't worry they'll catch her and you all can come home" he said.

"We will" Gracie said.

Driving back home Ashley sat in the passenger's seat deep in thought.

"You ok?" John asked.

"I just had to send my babies away because some nutcase is on the loose so no I'm not alright" she replied. "Trish is going to get what is coming to her"

John was disturbed by Ashley's icy tone. He just hoped she would do anything foolish. They made it back to the house. The waiting began, the waiting was the worst part because you never knew if in an instant your whole life would be gone.

"I know this is strange coming from me but I think we should pray" Ashley suggested.

"Pray for what?" Maddie asked.

"For our lives… I don't know for anything" Ashley replied

"I can't remember the last time that I prayed" Randy said.

"Me either" John added.

"Well now is as good as a time as any to fix that" Ashley said.

Each person bowed their heads and silently prayed. But they were all praying for the same thing … to stay alive.

A/N: Yes I know this chapter sucked but the next chapter will make up for it.


	17. Chapter 17

Nobody slept for more than 20 minutes at a time. Tension was high it took everything they had not to jump down each other's throats. The phone began to ring, Ashley answered it.

"Hello" she said tiredly. Trish had been calling all night. She knew where they were and now she was just biding her time until she attacked.

"_Ashley, it's dad" _Chris said.

"Hey are the kids ok?" Ashley asked. She couldn't help but feel panicked.

"_No the girls are fine_" he replied "_I wanted to make sure you were ok because when you talked to us on the phone you sounded scared and then you just send the kids out here, something is wrong_"

"Trish escaped from prison" she said. "and now we're worried about her coming after us"

"_Please Ashley don't do anything stupid" _Chris begged _"you sometimes have the habit of pissing people off and from what I have heard Trish is psycho, she won't think twice about killing you"_

"Gee thanks dad it means so much to me that you think I'm going to do something stupid and get myself killed" Ashley said sarcastically.

"_Just be careful" _Chris said

"I will daddy I love you" Ashley said.

"_I love you too baby" _he said.

Ashley talked to the girls and then she hung up the phone.

"The girls are ok" Ashley said.

"What about Kelel and Daniella?" Maddie asked.

"Avery and Bella were playing with them while I was talking to Gracie they seemed to be having a good time at Grandpa Chris's house" Ashley said.

"It's so cute how they call him grandpa" Randy said.

"Maddie is like a second daughter to him" Ashley said.

After a somewhat depressing dinner the adults sat in the living room. It was raining very hard outside, Ashley couldn't help but think that this whole situation sounded way too much like a horror movie.

"They should so make a movie about this" she accidentally said. Ashley had this thing about thinking things out loud.

Randy, Maddie, John and Marc just glared at her.

"I'm glad this is so much fun for you" Maddie said.

"Yeah sitting here waiting to die is what I love to do on Saturdays nights" Ashley retorted.

"Both of you shut up this is serious" Randy yelled.

The phone rang. Maddie had enough of being scared she grabbed the phone. She was going to tell Trish exactly what she thought of her.

"Listen you sick bitch leave us the fuck alone" Maddie yelled.

"She'll betray you" Trish said, her voice was sickly sweet.

"What do you mean she'll betray me?" Maddie asked.

"Ashley, she'll betray you in the end"

"Ashley is my best friend I've know her forever she would never hurt me" Maddie said.

"Are you sure about that?" Trish asked "I'll kill you soon bitch"

The next thing Maddie heard was the dial tone. She returned to the living room, in the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder if Trish was right… would Ashley actually betray her.

"What did Trish have to say now?" John asked.

"Just the same old threats, kill you soon and some other bullshit" Maddie replied.

"I just wish she would attack us already this waiting is getting old" Ashley said.

"Why would you say that?" Maddie asked "unless you know she wouldn't kill you"

"I don't know if she is going to kill me, I'm just sick of waiting" Ashley said.

There seemed to be this tension coming from the two women in the room. The guys could tell this wasn't going to end well.

"You are helping her aren't you?" Maddie accused.

"Why would you even think that?" Ashley asked "I've known you for years and if I wanted you dead I'd have killed you myself"

"Sure that is exactly what you want me to think" Maddie said.

"You know what this is all your fault Maddie everything was fine till you showed up" Ashley yelled.

"You are the one who asked me to show up" Maddie reminded her.

"Girls this isn't necessary this is what Trish wants" Randy said.

"Shut up Randy" Ashley said "if you were a better husband maybe Trish wouldn't have gone insane and killed those people"

"I have to live with that for the rest of my life but there is no need to throw that in my face" Randy said.

"Guys chill can't you see that we need to stick together" Marc said.

"Marc is right we're sitting ducks if we're all at each other's throats like this… we're all scared" John said.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but the two stooges are right" Maddie said "I'm sorry Ash I know you would never hurt me"

"I'm sorry too Randy, Trish is obviously mentally disturbed there was nothing you could have done" Ashley said.

"We should try to sleep" Randy suggested "one person stays up, well switch every 90 minutes"

Everyone agreed and Randy took the first shift. The quiet gave him time to think about what was happening. He heard glass breaking downstairs in the basement. She was here, he needed to talk to her maybe he could explain to her that she needed help and that Maddie wasn't the bad guy.

Randy grabbed John's baseball bat from next to the front door and crept carefully to the basement. It was dark, he couldn't see anything.

"Trish are you down here?" he whispered.

Randy felt something hard hit his head before he blacked out.

The person who hit him pulled out a cell phone.

"_They are all asleep go to the front door"_

Ashley thought she heard footsteps coming from the basement. She heard the alarm being shut off and the front door being unlocked. Someone walked into the room, she could tell it was a man but she couldn't see his face.

He left the room. Ashley got up as quietly as she could. She grabbed the first thing she could find that would be heavy enough to knock someone out and then she followed the man.

The man turned around because he thought he heard someone behind him. Ashley hid in the shadows. The man seemed to believed he was alone again and that was when Ashley took her chance as soon as the man turned around she hit him with her weapon. Her victim fell to the ground. She turned on the hall light and flipped him over.

"Matt" she whispered in shock.

She couldn't believe her own cousin would be helping Trish. She went back into the living room and woke the others up.

"Where's Randy?" Maddie asked.

"Matt must have got to him" Ashley said sadly.

"What do you mean Matt?" Maddie asked.

"Take a look in the front hall" Ashley told her.

Sure enough when Maddie went out into the hall Matt was unconscious on the floor.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"John and I have a handgun in our bedroom closet I didn't want to have to use it but we might need it we don't know if she has anyone else helping her. Ashley said.

"Marc, you and Maddie tie Matt up and John and I will get the gun from upstairs" Ashley said.

"Be careful" Marc said to both of them.

As he and Maddie tied Matt up they couldn't help but wonder where Trish was. They were so preoccupied they didn't notice the thud coming from upstairs.

Trish had been waiting for someone to come upstairs. After Ashley had attacked Matt she had forgot to lock the door again. Trish had quietly crept upstairs while she woke up the others. She had knocked them out. Trish didn't want to kill them, Maddie was her problem. She only wanted Maddie. If Maddie was out of the way she could have Randy and her kids back. That is why she had gotten Matt to help her. He wanted his kids back and the only thing standing in Matt and Trish's way was Maddie.

Meanwhile downstairs…

"I wonder what is taking Ashley and John so long" Marc said.

"One of us needs to stay here and make sure Sleepy Beauty doesn't wake up" Maddie said.

"Stay here I'll be right back" Marc said.

Marc got as far as the door to Ashley and John's room when he got whacked on the back of the head too.

Trish could finally get rid of the bitch who had cost her everything she held dear to her. Nobody could stop her, it was almost too easy.

"You know killing you isn't going to be as much fun as I thought it was going to be" Trish said emerging from the stairs.

"Where are the others?" Maddie asked.

"They are ok I didn't kill them" Trish replied "I didn't want to kill anyone but you made me"

"But why…why did you kill Tiffany and Candice?" Maddie asked.

"Tiffany and Ashley are your two best friends" Trish explained "I didn't want to kill Ashley because I always thought of her as a little sister, you know she was there when my sons were born… Ryan is even named after her but I didn't even know Tiffany"

"You sick bitch what about her husband and son?" Maddie asked.

"I guess they'll just have to live without her" Trish said. "and Candice I killed her because she knew what I was doing and she said she was going to go to the police but I couldn't let that happen before I got to you now could I?"

"But you were caught anyways" Maddie said.

"Yes that was the one hitch in the plan apparently Candice ripped out some of my hair during the struggle" Trish said.

"I still don't understand how were you caught if you faked your own death?" Maddie asked.

"That stupid little bitch Maria saw me and informed the police where I was" Trish replied. "but this time nobody is going to stop me, I've waited 2 long years"

Maddie pulled out her switchblade that she kept in her back pocket. (A/N: I have no idea why Maddie walks around with a switchblade in her back pocket she just does).

"Do you really think that little knife is going to save you?" Trish asked.

"No I just wanted to even the odds a little" Maddie said.

Upstairs…

Ashley groaned as she tried to move, her head was pounding. She sat and thought about where she was and why. She remembered seeing Trish hit John over the head and then everything went black. John was a few inches away from her. She crawled towards him and checked his pulse. He was ok. She stood up ignoring the throbbing pain in her head and the dizziness. She grabbed the handgun. She felt Marc pulse too just like John he was knocked out but ok. She heard things crashing in the living room. She made sure the gun was loaded before moving downstairs.

Maddie and Trish were rolling around on the floor. They were both trying to reach for Maddie's knife. Trish scrambled to her feet and grabbed the knife. Maddie backed away but there was only so far she could go before hitting a wall.

"Trish put the knife down" Ashley said.

Both Trish and Maddie looked at Ashley. Ash had the gun pointed straight at Trish.

"You won't shoot me Ashley, you don't even know how to use that" Trish said.

"Please Trish put the knife down you don't want to kill Maddie" Ashley said.

"And why don't I?" Trish asked.

"Because you would never be able to look at your children in the eyes again" Ashley said "they don't know you killed those other people but they will know that you killed Maddie"

"I'm doing this so we can be a family again" Trish said. "like we were before this skank"

Maddie would have said something but she didn't want to piss Trish off even more.

"It isn't Maddie's fault Trish deep down you have to know that" Ashley said.

"We were a family before she showed up, you remember what we were like don't you Ashley?" Trish asked.

"I do remember but you need help Trish" Ashley said "you can't be around Ryan or Tyler or even little Morgan the way you are now"

"I would never hurt them" Trish said.

"You might not want to but it could happen" Ashley reasoned.

Trish seemed to think about this for a moment. Ashley thought she had gotten through to her. She put the gun to her side.

"I'm sorry Ashley this needs to be done" Trish said.

Ashley would remember the next few moments for the rest of her life. Trish moved closer to Maddie. Ashley knew nothing was going to stop her. She had to make a choice Maddie or Trish.

She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. As soon as the bullet left the gun there was a sick thud.

Trish was now lying face first on the hardwood floor. Ashley dropped the gun and fell to her knees.

"What have I done" she kept repeating over and over.

Maddie kneeled down beside her and smacked her in the face.

"Snap out of it you just saved my life" she said.

Maddie hugged Ashley and as she pulled her hand back she noticed blood.

"Ash you are bleeding from the back of your head" Maddie said.

Ashley put her hand at the spot where she was bleeding.

"Wow I am" she said "it doesn't hurt"

"I'm going to call 911" Maddie said as she helped Ashley to the couch.

The paramedics and the police came. Ashley was the only really injures person they took her to the emergency room to get stitches.

The next day Jeff and Chris sent the kids back home. They all went back to Ashley and John's house. The adults explained what happened to the older kids. Ryan and Tyler went over to Ashley and hugged her.

"We understand that you needed to kill our mom to save her" Ryan said.

"She's in a better place now so don't feel guilty" Tyler added.

That night Ashley stood by Boston's crib and watched her sleep.

"You still freaked out?" John asked.

"I killed Trish, how am I supposed to get over that?" she asked.

"Nobody blames you Ash" John wrapped his arms around his wife.

"If you were in her place you would have wanted Trish to do the same thing so you couldn't hurt anymore people right?" John asked.

"Yes" Ashley replied "but what about Matt?"

"I don't think we'll be seeing him for a while" John said.

"In a twisted way I can understand why they did it" Ashley said "it was about family… it is always about family"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Ashley and I really appreciate it. Now, that all of the killing and suspense crap is over….All the happy stuff comes it play…YAY!Lol**

Chapter 18: The Engagement Party

**A couple months after Trish's death, everyone had forgotten about Maddie and Randy being engaged, so they decided to throw them a little engagement party…YAY I love parties, lol. **

"Mommy, I don't want to wear that dress." Dani said

"Well, what did you have in mind, Daniella?" Maddie asked

Just then Kelel ran into the room.

"Mommy, look at me! Don't I look pretty?" Kelel asked as she spun around in her dress

"Yes, you look beautiful sweetheart. Who picked out that dress?" Maddie asked as she looked through Dani's closet.

"Daddy picked it out for me." Kelel said smiling

"Mommy, I want to wear what Kelel is wearing." Dani whined

"Dani, what did I tell you about whining?" Maddie asked

'You said that only wussies whine, so I'm not a wussy.' Danny quoted

"That's right, and that goes for you too, Kelel." Maddie said

"Okay." Kelel replied

"So, you want to wear what Daddy picked out for Kelel?" Maddie asked

Dani nodded her head and had a bright smile on her face.

"Okay, fine. Randy, come pick out a dress for Dani!" Maddie yelled

"What are you yelling for when I'm just in the next room?" Randy asked as he walked into Dani's room.

"That's not the point. You're here now aren't you?" Maddie asked

"Yeah, okay. Dani, what dress did you want to wear?" Randy asked

"I want to wear the same dress as Kelel." Dani said

Randy glanced over at Maddie with a smile on his face.

"I believe you owe me dinner and a movie." Maddie said

"You know what?" Randy said

"Look, just put the girl's dress on so you can take them to Ashley and John's. They want to ride with Bella and Avery." Maddie said

"Fine, but while I'm gone, you better be getting ready." Randy said as he put Dani's dress on.

"Randy just get back as soon as you can. I don't want to be late for our own engagement party." Maddie said as she walked into their bedroom and shut the door.

**While Randy took the kids to Ashley and John's house, Maddie got ready. She hasn't been able to have time to herself for quite a while, so she used her time wisely.**

"Okay, bubble bath, check. Candles, check. Music, check." Maddie said as she closed her bathroom door.

Maddie slipped into the bathtub and laid her head down on her pillow. She pushed the play button on her waterproof cd player that stuck to her tub wall. "Brighter than Sunshine" by Aqualung started playing as Maddie closed her eyes.

"Now, this what relaxation feels like." Maddie whispered to herself

A couple of minutes later the bathroom door slightly opened, and Maddie her someone walk in. When she sat up, a small smile appeared on her face.

"What took you so long?" Maddie said

"Can I join you?" He said

"Of course." Maddie said as she scooted up a bit so that he could sit behind her in the tube.

Maddie laid her head gently on his chest and closed her eyes.

"You know, I never thought that this would happen." He said

"What?" Maddie asked

"This, you know? Us." He said with a small smirk

"Well, it did. And now we're getting married." She said

He turned her around and they passionately kissed, but when Maddie pulled away and opened her eyes a look at terror appeared on her face and she screamed. When she screamed, she woke herself up from that nightmare.

"Oh god. This can't be happening. Not to me. God, why me?" Maddie asked

While "Numb" by Linkin Park boomed throughout her bathroom, Maddie brushed her teeth and sang along with the song.

After she was done brushing her teeth, "Faint" by Linkin Park started playing and Maddie started hopping around as if she was in a mosh pit.

Randy walked into the bathroom and laughed at the idiot that was Maddie. She heard him laughing and decided to entice him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and traced a line from his neck to his ear lobe with her tongue.

Needless to say Maddie and Randy started having their own little mosh pit in their bedroom until another song called, "Session" by Linkin Park started to play. Maddie pushed Randy on the bed, and tightened the towel around her. She started swaying to the music, and gave Randy a little slow lap dance, but nothing came off. So, after about twenty minutes of playing around Maddie and Randy were finally ready to go to their engagement party. Maddie's dress was a Sexy Grecian style flounce evening dress in rich chiffon color with jeweled center brooch and beading throughout bodice, and her white high heel full back shoes filled out her dress completely. While Randy wore a black pinstriped suite with a blue dress shirt half way opened at the top.

"You know, half of my single friends are going to try to talk to you tonight, right?" Maddie pointed out as she fixed her hair.

"Well, they should already know that after next week I will officially be off the market of single men." He said with a smirk

"If you keep smiling at me like that at the party, we're going to have to come home early." Maddie smiled

"I think you want that to happen." Randy said as he wrapped his hands around her waist

"Now what would give you that idea?" she asked

"Because I know you, and I know how that little mind of yours ticks. So, hurry up so we can go." Randy said as he walked downstairs

Maddie put the finishing touches on her Mimosa hairstyle. Her hair was in a nice ponytail which was curled atop her head. With two long curly strands free in front of her face, she put a pink carnation clip in her hair.

**The Engagement Party…**

Randy and Madeline's engagement party was being held at Chris and Lillian's house. The decorations were that of red and white. You see, Madeline and Randy's wedding is going to be on Valentine's Day, so the engagement party colors were red and white. The party was taking place out in their backyard.

"Wow, Lillian and Chris really went all out for us, didn't they?" Randy asked

"With the help of Ashley and John, who by the way thought I wouldn't find out." Maddie smiled

Just then Chris, Lillian, John, and Ashley walked out, all looking their best.

"Well, the future newlyweds decided to come join the party." Chris said as he hugged Maddie

"Thank you, Chris. It's beautiful." Maddie smiled

"You're like a second daughter to me, Maddie. It's the best I could do." He smiled

"It is the best, I'll admit that." Randy smiled

"Well, we'll leave you women to gossip or do whatever you women do." Chris said as all three men walked into the house.

"Maddie you look too cute." Lillian said

"Thanks Lil. You don't look half bad yourself." Maddie replied

"Well, let's go into the back to see what the rest of the family is up to." Ashley smiled

When they reached the backyard, Maddie was in awe at the sight before her. The tables were covered with a white silk, with red roses decorating the top. Their swimming pool had little red and white candles floating on the water.

"This is really beautiful guys, thank you." Maddie said as she hugged Ashley and Lillian

"You deserve every single bit of it." Lillian said

"After all the hell you've been through, it's the least we can do." Ashley smiled

Just then Kelel and Danny ran out and hugged their mother.

"Mommy, you look like an angel." Kelel said

Maddie's eyes started to weld up with tears.

"Thank you sweetheart. You two look like angels too." Maddie smiled

She gave them another hug before they ran off and started playing with the other kids.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The future Mrs. Randall Keith Orton." Said a voice from behind.

Maddie quickly turned around to see Shawn Michaels, Chris Irvin, and Oscar Gutierrez were standing behind her.

"Hey guys!" Maddie said as she hugged all three

"Congratulations, Maddie. You know, something told me that you two were going to end up tying the knot." Chris said

"Well, what can I say? I'm in love, and it's going to stay that way." Maddie said with a smile

"Let's hope so, because we don't want another Trish incident." Shawn said

"I know, it was kind of hard for the kids to grab, they understood sooner than I thought." Maddie said

"You know Maddie; all the boys decided that since you were considered one of the boys on Raw and Smackdown, you deserved a little something for being one hard ass bitch." Oscar said

"So, for the future Mr. and Mrs. Randy Orton, we give you The Venomous Vipers." They said simultaneously

Just then Tyler and Ryan walked out. Tyler was wearing a dark blue ninja costume with a blue mask covering his nose and his mouth. Ryan had on the same thing, but his costume was a silver color. Since they both were enrolled in karate and tea kwon do, they decided to show off some of their moves. Everyone made a large circle around the two of them, and from out of nowhere several un named people ran through the crowd to attack Ryan and Tyler, but they fought back. Tyler hit one of them with a kick to the stomach and a spinning wheel kick to the head. Ryan hit the other with a drop kick to the mid-section and a spinning low kick, making his opponent fall to the ground. Everyone clapped as Tyler and Ryan removed their masks and bowed their heads. Maddie and Randy walked over to them and gave them both a hug.

"You two were absolutely amazing." Randy said with a smile

Maddie kneeled down in front of them and smiled.

"I don't want you two practicing in the house." She started as Taylor and Ryan bowed their heads

"But, you could teach your father and I some moves in the back yard." Maddie smiled

Taylor and Ryan both hugged Maddie tightly and went inside to change back into their formal attire.

"You know, they get their passion from me." Randy said as he walked up behind Maddie

"Well, they also get their good looks from their father also." She added

They started to kiss passionately until someone yelled, "Hey! Save it for the honeymoon!"

Everyone started laughing including Maddie and Randy.

"Shut up John!" Maddie said knowing that the jackass was the one who yelled.

"I love you." He said

"I love you too." She replied as they started to hug.

After everyone had plenty of laughs, food, drinks, and dancing, it was time for everyone to start going home. By eleven thirty-five, everyone except for Madeline, Randy, Ashley, John and the kids had gone home. Instead, Christian, Frankie, Talon, Dorian, Tyler, Owen, and Ryan were in the kitchen helping Chris, John, and Randy do the dishes. Meanwhile, the girls were in the living room looking at the dresses in the bridal magazines.

"OoOo, Mommy you would look so pretty in that one!" Kelel said

"Oh sweetheart, that's too much sequence, mommy doesn't like sequence." Maddie pointed out.

"Yeah Kelel, mommy doesn't like sequence." Dani mimicked.

"Dani, what have I told you about getting smart?" Maddie asked

"You said that it wasn't nice for little girls like me." Dani said

"That's right, so what do you have to say to your sister?" Maddie asked

"I'm sorry." Danny said as she hugged her twin.

"Now, back to picking out dresses." Dani said

Everyone laughed a bit at the way Daniella looked when she opened a magazine and looked at the pictures.

"Mommy, mommy, I think I found one you might like." Kelel said as she handed Maddie the book.

Just then Maddie saw the dress that was circled in bright pink marker. It was an Ivory strapless satin gown with beaded corded lace on the bodice and train. Also there was a pearl tiara with flower and Marquis, and attached was an Elbow length scalloped edge veil with pearls and crystals.

"Oh my God, Kelel it's beautiful!" Maddie said as she hugged both Kelel and Daniella.

"Now that we've picked out mommy's dress, can we pick out our flower girl dresses?" Daniella asked

"Yes, yes." Maddie smiled

Daniella and Kelel quickly started to flip through the pages and stopped at the one they had been wanted to show their mother.

"Mommy, we want this dress." Daniella pointed

The dress was a satin princess A-line gown with spaghetti straps and lace-up back. Shown with Apple band and hem.

"This is going to look so beautiful!" Maddie exclaimed as she showed Ashley, Gracie, and Lillian the dress that her daughters picked out.

"Wow, the dress is gorgeous. You two would look very beautiful in them." Lillian said with a smile

"Then we'll look just a pretty as mommy will." Daniella said

By the time the guys were finished with the dishes, the girls had fallen asleep anywhere there was comfort. Kelel and Daniella were asleep beside a peaceful sleeping Madeline on one end of the couch. Ashley was asleep by Boston's crib, who was also asleep at the other end of the couch. Avery and Bella were asleep by one another in the soft recliner, and Lillian and Gracie were asleep in both of leather recliners.

"Did it take us that long?" Christian whispered

"I guess so." John said

Randy walked over to Maddie and shook her lightly.

"Madeline, Maddie, it's time to go." Randy whispered

Maddie's eyes slowly opened and she smiled up at Randy.

"What time is it?" Maddie said groggily.

"It's about twelve thirty, we have to get the girls home." Randy said

Maddie sat up and lightly scratched her head, because she knew that it was still up, so she grabbed Daniella's jacket, and put it on, while Randy put Kelel's jacket on. They said their thank yous and good nights before heading home. Once they did arrive home, they put the girls to bed, but once they got to bed, they couldn't fall asleep, because they were so excited about the wedding.

"Can you believe we're finally getting married? I mean only after a couple of months of being together?" Maddie asked

"Madeline, we have known each other much longer than that, so even though we were never together, that just gave us a chance to get to know each other better. And now that we have, we know each other like the back of our hands." Randy smiled

"You know, Ryan and Tyler are so talented with their karate skills, how come they never showed us this before?" Maddie asked

"Well, it was my idea, so Trish wanted it to be a secret. I don't know why, but for some reason, she didn't like karate." Randy said

Maddie just shrugged her shoulders.

"Randy, in a few weeks we're going to be married, and you haven't even met my parents yet." Maddie said

"Well, this is going to be interesting." Randy said

"Not really, seeing as how they're both dead. You see the deal with my parents was that, my dad and my mom were never really together. I guess they just had a one night fling and she ended up pregnant with my brother." Maddie started

"That's a pretty bad way to start a marriage." Randy said

"I know, but there's more. After they were married, my mom became a military wife, because my dad joined the navy. So the only person he really got to spend time with was my oldest brother, Ricky. Now see after my three oldest sisters were born, he never spent time with them, the way he spent time with Ricky. Now see, that was until my third oldest sister, Alisha was born. Those two are his favorites, but he claimed that he didn't have favorites, but deep down on the inside, Ricky and Alisha were his favorites.

My mom on the other hand, we talked when I was younger. When I was about sixteen or seventeen years old I told her I had to get out of that house, because the arguments were getting out of control. Oh but my dad never hit my mom, because Tracy, my second oldest sister, threatened him." Maddie said with tears in her eyes

"You don't have to tell me this now." Randy said

"I have to, because if I don't get this out, then our marriage will just be based on one big lie, and I don't want that. My parent's marriage was based on nothing but my oldest brother. Since I was the last born, I guess I was the bad luck placed upon my family, because once I hit the age of seven or eight, that's when the really bad arguments started. I didn't know if it was because of me or my sisters and brother, but I do know that every time they argued, someone left the house. Now, when I had reached the age of seventeen, I had had enough. So, I packed my things, called up Ashley and asked her if I could stay with her. So, ever since then I haven't seen or heard from them. A couple of years ago, right after I had gotten the job as Raw GM, Yolanda, my oldest sister, called me on my cell and told me that my mom had had a stroke and died. So I went to her funeral just to find out that that morning my father died from a severe heart attack." Maddie started crying

'It's okay, it wasn't you fault. None if it was your fault.' Randy said as he held her

"I just feel like the blame was put on me, because I left. I just had to do what I had to do to succeed in my life. And if that meant leaving behind a negative environment, then it had to go." Maddie said still crying

"Well just know that no matter what, I will always be here for you. Through thick and thin, till death do us part. I love you, Madeline, and until you realize that I am going to give you all the love you deserve from me, your husband, best friend, and lover." Randy said as he kissed her forehead.

"I never though love existed until I met you. I thought it was just a myth, and that you only saw love like this in the movies. Now, I know what real love feels like and now that I have it in my grasp, I'm never letting go. I wouldn't dream of letting you go." Maddie said with a small smile.

**That night, Randy and Madeline fell for one another even deeper, and no one, not even god almighty himself could break these two apart. Now that the worst is over, Madeline is about to become the beloved wife of Randall Keith Orton. Their future maybe planned out, but fate has a different way of life for the fourth generation of the Ortons.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Wedding…It's about damn Time!

**A/N: What's crackin' my peoples, just sayin' thanks again for the positive comments. Ashley and I have been working our asses to the bone trying to update as soon as possible. I just hope you like this chapter, but I have put my blood, sweat, and tears in this chapter, so enjoy :) **

It was already February 14th, and today was the day that Madeline and Randy were finally going to say "I Do". Everyone was excited for the both of them, considering that this would be a once in a lifetime kind of occasion.

"Madeline, the dresses are here!" Ashley yelled up the stairs

"God dammit! You know I've waited weeks to get those damn dresses, and they're just getting in?" Maddie asked as she walked downstairs.

"Madeline if you expect us to make it to the salon in time, you better hurry up." Ashley said

"Okay okay, damn. Is it my wedding or yours?" Maddie asked as she went back upstairs

After everything was finished, all the girls went to the salon and got their hair and nails done. Madeline had a pretty up do with her micro-braids. One strand was loose in front of her face, while the rest was in a nicely curled bun. She got a French tip manicure to match her wedding dress, and a matching pedicure also. As for Ashley, she had her long brown hair nicely straightened, and the tips of her hair were curled. She had gotten her nails done with a nice red design on them. Once everyone had gotten their hair done, they went back to the house and just chilled for a bit.

**Meanwhile at Lillian and Chris's**

The men were sitting around talking about how Randy is going to go through hell being married to a girl like Madeline. They were talking about all of the negative things about her, but Randy didn't listen. He was following his heart, and his heart told him that Madeline was the one for him.

"Look, I know Madeline can be a royal pain, but if you all wouldn't piss her off so much, then maybe she wouldn't be such a bitch towards yall." Randy pointed out

"Even when we don't piss her off, she still acts like a bitch." John said

"That's because you're a jackass, John. Like she said, no matter what, you will always be a jackass in her heart." Randy laughed

Everyone else laughed as well.

"Well she didn't tell you about the time she had a sex dream about me, did she?" John asked

"That's probably because she was desperate and hormonal during her pregnancy." Randy stated

Everyone else agreed.

"You have point there, because every time we're around each other we fight, or she calls me a dumb jackass." John said

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Come on in!" Chris yelled

A man about 6'1 with short brown hair, brown eyes, and an expensive black and white Armani suit walked through the door.

"Hey Channing, I didn't think you were going to make it man." Randy said as he hugged the man

"Well, I checked my schedule and it just turned out that I was free for an entire month, but in March I will have to go to London for a photo shoot." He replied

Randy looked around and saw the clueless faces on his friends.

"Oh guys, this is my cousin, Channing Tatum. Channing, this is John, Chris, Jeff, and Christian." Randy introduced

"Nice to meet you." Channing said

The guys just nodded their heads and continued the conversation.

At about seven forty-five, everyone started arriving at the Botanical Gardens. By the time everyone was seated and the pastor had arrived, it was eight o' clock. Randy was standing at the alter, and beside Randy and ten minutes later, "So Special" by Dru Hill started playing and the bride's maids and groom's men started walking down the aisle. Then Kelel and Daniella started walking down the aisle throwing the flowers. Once they had Frankie carry the ring, Madeline made her way down the aisle in her Ivory strapless satin gown with beaded corded lace on the bodice. Her Elbow length scalloped edge veil with pearls and crystals gently draped over her pearl tiara with flower and Marquis, and in front of her face. Once she reached the alter, beside Randy, tears started wielding her eyes.

"_We are gathered here today to join Randall Keith Orton and Madeline Elizabeth Harris in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here who thinks these two shall not be wed, speak now or forever hold your piece."_

There was complete silence…

"_Now, the rings."_

Ashley handed Madeline her rings and John handed Randy his.

"_Now Randall, repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."_

'With this ring, I thee wed.' Randy repeated as he slid the silver band on Madeline's finger.

"_Now Madeline, repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed." _

"With this ring I thee wed." Madeline repeated as she slid the band onto Randy's finger.

"_By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss your bride."_

Randy smiled as he lifted the veil over Madeline's head. He wiped the tears from her cheek and passionately kissed her. Everyone stood out of their seats and clapped their hands as the new Mr. and Mrs. Randall Keith Orton made their way up the aisle.

"It's about damn time." Lillian whispered in Ashley's ear

They giggled a bit before they had to go take the wedding picture. After the picture, everyone headed over to the Hilton Garden hotel, where the reception was being thrown. Once everyone had arrived, they were seated and served immediately. But before everyone could get their grub on, the best man had to make a toast.

"Man, what can I say about Randy and Madeline. When they first met, it was like hell on earth, they completely hated each other's guts, but I guess after having to be stuck doing business with one another, they started growing on each other. Maddie, was the first one to fall. And it took Randy several years to come to his senses. Now, they are finally to this point. Madeline and Randy, you two have been nothing but family to me, even though Madeline says I'm a complete jackass, I've accepted my place. Congratulations to the both of you." John smiled as he toasted and sat back down

After everyone had finished eating, Randy had joined the rest of the men on one side of the room, while Ashley and Maddie stayed at their table.

"Madeline, who is that sitting next to Randy at the table?" Ashley pointed

Madeline smacked her hand, "didn't your father ever taught you it's not polite to point?"

"Would you just look?" Ashley snapped.

When she turned to face the direction Ashley was pointing in, she could barely keep her mouth closed.

"Madeline, close your mouth." Ashley whispered

Madeline did so, but she was still distracted by this absolutely beautifully sexy creature sitting next to Randy at the table. Just then Randy and this man stood up and headed towards Ashley and Madeline.

"Madeline, sweetheart, I would like you to meet my cousin, Channing Tatum." Randy introduced

'_Oh. My. God, Channing Tatum? The supermodel, Channing Tatum?' _ Madeline thought

"It's nice to meet you Channing." Madeline held out her hand

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, and may I say, you look very beautiful tonight." Channing said as he kissed her hand.

'_Yes it will.' _Channing thought

'Why thank you, and it is a pleasure meeting you too, Channing.' Madeline said trying to keep her balance

'_God I wish it was.' _ Madeline quickly shook that thought out of her head as Channing and Randy went outside to talk.

"Madeline, what was that all about?" Ashley asked

"I don't know? It's like when he kissed my hand I got weak in the knees. That's never happened to me before." Madeline replied as she sat back down

"I knew we should have thrown a bachelorette party two weeks ago." Ashley said

"I'm starting to think so too. Look, I'm going to go change in the hotel room, I'll be right back." Madeline said as she left

As she approached the elevator doors, Channing showed up right beside her.

"Hey Channing, what are you doing here?" Madeline asked

"Well, Randy wanted me to get his dancing shoes from the hotel room." Channing said

"That is so like him. Well, I'm just going to change into my dancing clothes." Madeline said

'_Don't do anything stupid, I just got married to the love of my life. I can't screw that up…Not ever.' _Madeline thought

As they silently went up in the elevator, Channing couldn't help but stare at Madeline.

'_God she is so beautiful. No wonder Randy chose her. But wait until she finds out about the bet. She's going to be pissed, and I'm going to be right there to comfort her._' Channing thought

When the elevator doors finally opened, Channing let Madeline out first, to be polite. Once they reached the room, Madeline opened the door and turned the light on.

"Wow, this is a nice suite." Channing said quite amazed

"I know you're probably used to bigger rooms than this, seeing as how you're a big supermodel and what not." Madeline said as she grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom.

"Wait a minute? You know who I am?" Channing asked

"When Randy introduced us, yes I knew who you were." Madeline admitted

"Well, nice to know that someone has seen my photos." Channing said

"I've seen some of your shows too, but that's out of the question." Madeline said

"You don't mind if I wait for you, because I would just love to finish this conversation." Channing said

"Sure, just have a seat on the couch." Madeline said

For the next fifteen minutes, Channing sat patiently on the couch. When the bathroom door finally opened, his mouth couldn't help but drop to the floor.

"Wow, you look stunning." Channing said

"Thanks, now this is what I call comfortable." Madeline said referring to her high heeled manolos.

"I can tell, it looked like you were about to trip and fall on your face downstairs." Channing laughed

"Ha ha, laugh it up little boy." Madeline said as she handed him the shoes.

"Now can we get back to the party?" Channing asked

"Boy walk." Madeline said as she pushed Channing out of the door.

On the way back down, they talked some more and found out that they had a lot in common.

"No, tell me why the stupid retard got drunk and fell into the damn bonfire?" Madeline laughed

"Get his hair, get his hair!" Channing said laughing also

They laughed all the way back to the ballroom. Just as they entered, Randy grabbed Maddie and dragged her to the dance floor.

"I Think I Love you" by Dwele started playing as they danced. Everyone else soon joined in.

Then Randy started dancing with Torrie Wilson, which pissed Maddie off, but she was distracted when she started dancing with Channing. Randy wasn't even on her mind at that moment, because her eyes were fixated on Channing's.

"May I cut it?" Torrie asked as she pushed Maddie out of the way.

'_Alright, that's it…IT'S ON!'_ Maddie thought

Just then "Boom" by P.O.D started and Maddie dragged Torrie by her arm to the middle of the dance floor. There, Torrie threw the first punch, but Maddie had ducked and countered with a swift punch to her stomach. As Torrie was bent over, Maddie balled up her fists hard, and gave Torrie the Holyfield upper cut. Torrie tackled her into one of the buffet tables, but Maddie kneed her in her stomach. Blood squirted out of her mouth, but Maddie didn't quit. Maddie grabbed Torrie by her hair and started slamming her head into the table.

"Do you want my husband now!" Maddie yelled as she held up Torrie's bloody head

Then "Velocity Shift" by Overseer started booming throughout the ballroom as the two divas collided.

Maddie had thrown Torrie on top of the wrecked buffet table.

"If I ever see you talking to my husband or hear you have talked to him, there will be major hell to pay." Maddie whispered into her ear

"Fuck you." Torrie whispered back

Just then Maddie had joined Torrie on top of the table, and she started to set her up for the F-U, but instead she gave Torrie the biggest stunner of all time. That stunner was so big Torrie had flipped over and off of the table. So, as she laid on the floor unconscious, Maddie and everyone just stared at her.

"Like I said, if I ever see you or hear you have talked to my husband, you will never see daylight." Maddie said as she stormed out of the ballroom.

Unfortunately, Randy and John had some business to handle up in the hotel room, so they weren't there to see the brawl. As Maddie paced back and forth outside, Channing walked out of the hotel.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Does it look like I'm okay? This is supposed to be my wedding day and some skank is trying to get with my husband!" She yelled

"Okay, just calm down and take a deep breath. Here, have a seat." Channing said as he sat down next to her on the park bench.

"Why is it that every time something wonderful happens in my life, something bad has to happen? Why does this always happen to me?" She asked as she started to cry

Channing held her closer to him, and Maddie held on to him.

"Things will get better. I promise. Randy will take great care of you, and if he doesn't, then I'll kick his ass." Channing assured her

Maddie gave him a small smile and rested her head on his shoulder.

'_Damn, how could he do this to her? She's been through so much, and all she wants is to be loved.'_ Channing thought

Maddie stared up at the stars, and started smiling a bit.

'_Channing is such a nice guy, I wonder why he isn't married or doesn't at least have a girlfriend.' _Maddie thought to herself

Just then Randy walked out and found Maddie and Channing sitting on bench laughing. Then Maddie turned around and saw Randy.

"Hey baby, where have you been?" She asked

"John and I had to take care of some last minute road trip things." He lied

'_First mistake…She's never going to be able to look at me again.'_ Randy thought to himself

"Well, don't you think we should be heading off to our honeymoon?" Maddie asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, matter of fact I do. So, Channing I will see you in a few weeks, and take care." Randy said as he shook his hand

"You enjoy yourselves." Channing said

"Oh you know I will, you have nothing to worry about." Maddie said with a big smile

"Well, I'll go get my bags and then we can go." She said as she headed inside.

"Randy, don't you hurt her." Channing said

"First of all, what goes on between me and my wife is none of your business." Randy spat

"Oh so now she's your wife? I thought she was just a bet to you Randall? That's why Trish went nuts, because she felt that the stupid bet was more important than she was, so the only way she thought to end it was to kill Madeline." Channing said

"You know what? You think too much. A little advice, cousin? Mind your own business, and don't try anything with her, because if you do…I'll kill you with my bare hands." Randy said as he went back into the hotel.

_This is going to get really ugly once Maddie finds out._ Channing thought as he headed for his car.

**OoOo! Randy has been a very bad boy…please review and tell me your thoughts….and Stay connected, you wouldn't want to miss what's going to happen next….But for now…Peace Out Homie Slices )**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: If you haven't been reading this story like you're suppose to….Then start from the beginning…Lol, j/k thanks for the reviews my peoples, and I hope you enjoy this chapter…

Chapter 20: Meeting again

After Randy and Madeline had returned home from their honeymoon, Randy and John had gone back on the road, leaving Madeline and Ashley to take care of their kids.

"So, how was your honeymoon?" Ashley asked

"Girl, we barely left the room to go anywhere." Maddie replied

"I'm surprised you're not pregnant." Ashley said

"Please, he knew to use protection. Plus, I'm on the pill.' Maddie said "besides I could say the same thing about you and John"

"Oh hell no" Ashley threw her hands up in the air "I had my tubes tied after Boston was born, I am too old for that shit now"

Just then Maddie's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey baby, what's up?"

"Yeah, and?'"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No no, there's no problem."

"Okay, Alright… I love you too…Bye."

After Maddie had hung up the phone, she had a speechless look on her face.

"Maddie, what's wrong?" Ashley asked

"Um, that was Randy. He called me to let me know that Channing was coming to keep me company for a few months." Maddie said

"Madeline, I know you feel and immediate sexual attraction to him, but you have to fight it. You're a married woman now. Plus, that's his cousin." Ashley pointed out

"I know, I know. But Ash, this is more than just sexual attraction. Whenever we talk, he actually listens to me. I mean Randy listens, but he listens to what he wants to hear. He doesn't listen to everything I have to say." Maddie said

"So what, do you think he married you just for the sex?"' Ashley asked

"That's all he seems to want lately. We don't even make love any more. It's just meaningless sex." Maddie said

"Damn, and you just got back from your honeymoon. You know, I never thought I would encourage this, but Randy won't find out unless someone tells him." Ashley said

"What! What are you saying?"' Maddie asked

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. If you're feelings for Channing are that deep, then what's stopping you? Besides, Randy's own kids like Channing better than their own father, and I think that's just sad." Ashley said

"I know, Kelel and Daniella can't stop talking about how great he is" Maddie said with a small smile

"What does Randy have to say about all this?" Ashley asked

"He really doesn't care. I mean every time they bring up his name, Randy just goes on and on about the things that they used to do in junior high and high school. It's kind of cute." Maddie said

"So does he have your number?" Ashley asked

"He has my house number, but not my cell" Maddie replied

A couple seconds later, Maddie's cell started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Wow, Randy was right. You do sound sexy over the phone." Said that voice

Maddie blushed a bit and started smiling.

"Hey Channing, what's up?" She asked

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way over to your place." He said

"Really? When did your plane land?" She asked

"It landed at around eight-thirty, so I'll probably be at your place in about fifteen minutes." He replied

"Okay, I'll see you there.' She said

"Okay, bye."

"See ya"

Maddie flipped her phone shut and started putting her jacket on.

"So I'm guessing he's on his way over to your house?" Ashley asked

"Yep, so what time do I pick up the kids?" She asked

"Don't worry; they can stay the entire weekend." Ashley replied

"Okay, I'll pick them up at six-thirty Sunday evening." Maddie said

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you then." Ashley said

"Okay girl, I'll call you tomorrow" Maddie said as she walked out the door

After the front door was closed, Ashley continued to read her magazine.

"You can come downstairs now!" Ashley yelled knowing that the kids were listening in.

As they all started running downstairs, Ryan pushed Tyler in the living room, and then Talon pushed Ryan, Avery pushed Talon, Bella pushed Avery, and everyone else ran into the room.

"So, how much did you hear?" Ashley asked

"We heard everything from Auntie's honeymoon to when Cousin Channing called." Talon said

"Now what have I told you kids about listening in on grown folks' conversations?" Ashley asked

"Well, you said that mom would get the switch and go Freddy Krueger on us." Savannah said very scared

"Don't worry about it. Besides, we have to find a way to get Channing away from auntie" Bella said

"Yeah, that guy gives me the creeps." Savannah said

"What's wrong with Channing?" Ashley asked

"Well, at the wedding reception, we saw Channing talking to that Torrie chick." Morgan said

Ashley felt her rage build to a completely new height.

"Channing was talking to Torrie? About what?" she asked

"We over heard him saying that auntie Maddie would soon be his and that Torrie would have uncle Randy all to herself." Avery quoted

Ashley had a blank look on her face as she stared at the kids.

"Mom are you okay?" Talon asked

Meanwhile, Maddie was showing Channing his way around the house.

"Well, your house is beautiful." Channing said

"Thanks, we tried, but with the girls running around it was kind of hard to get the house work finished." She said

"Where are the kids?" He asked

"They're staying with their Auntie Ashley to keep her company." Maddie said

'_Thank you, God must be on my side' _Channing thought

"Are you hungry?" Maddie asked

"Starving." Channing said

"I could order some pizza or Chinese." She said

"Umm, pizza sounds good." Channing replied

"Well, I'll call and you can pay. For some weird reason, I can't find my wallet." She lied (because Maddie is ghetto like that)

"That's okay, how about this? You can go and sit down and relax, and I'll cook dinner." He said

"That'll be great. I didn't know you could cook." Maddie said

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Channing said as he headed into the kitchen.

'_God, please help me, because I know something is going to happen. Every time I look at him, I get butterflies in the pit of my stomach.' _Maddie thought

A couple of hours later, Maddie could smell a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen, and Channing walked out of the kitchen rubbing his hands on his apron.

"Dinner is served." He said as he held out his hand.

Maddie grabbed a hold of his hand and he pulled her up off of the couch. As he took his apron off, she followed him into the kitchen. When she did reach the kitchen, the table had two white candles lit, there were two plates full of food, and there were two wine glasses filled with red wine.

"Oh wow! This looks delicious." Maddie said

'_Yes, you do'. _Channing thought

"Thank you." Channing replied as he pulled out the chair for her.

After dinner, Maddie found herself staring at Channing.

"Is something wrong?" He asked

"Oh, nothing. I think I better catch a shower and go to bed. That food made me sleepy." Maddie said as she got up from the table.

She flipped on the light in the bathroom, and turned on the shower.

As the hot water hit her face, she closed her eyes and let the water relax her.

'_What am I going to do? I mean there is so much sexual tension whenever we're around each other.' Maddie thought_

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah!" Maddie yelled as she stuck her head out of the shower.

"Are you okay in there? It's kind of quiet." Channing joked

"Boy go somewhere" Maddie laughed

Maddie turned on her shower radio and her mix cd started playing. "Las De La Intuicion" by Shakira started playing and she started singing along. While she was singing, Channing was listening at the door and started laughing. When that song went off, "Lo Imprescindible" by Shakira started playing and Maddie continued to sing.

Channing was a little surprised by her voice, because she wasn't singing too bad. He kept smiling, because her voice was strong. Then he heard the shower shut off, and a ran into the living, trying not to trip over the coffee table, and leaped onto the couch. The bathroom door swung open and Maddie slid out in her terrycloth bathrobe. "Temperature" by Sean Paul started booming through the house, and Maddie started dancing. Channing started laughing and Maddie grabbed his hand and pulled him up off of the couch and started dancing. As they danced, Maddie found herself becoming extremely aroused by the way Channing moved against her. Pulling her closer towards him by her robe belt. She had a bad feeling, but she didn't stop. She grabbed him by his wife beater and pulled him closer to her. She started grinding her hips into him. After the song went off, "True Colors" by Sabrina Paris started playing, and they started to slow dance.

"So, how's life treating you?" Channing asked

"It's okay; I just wish that Randy were here helping me take care of the girls." Maddie said

'_Oh no you don't' Channing_ thought.

"Yeah, but you have me to help you with the girls." He smiled

"Yes I do, and I'm grateful that you were oh so willing to help me out." She said

"And what is that suppose to mean?" He asked

They stopped dancing and Maddie walked away.

"Wait, answer the question." He said stepping in front of her.

"Look, I know you're not here just to help me with the kids. You know something, and you're not telling me." She said

Channing gave her a look that was sure to make her melt.

"Listen to me, ever since I met you, there was something about that I couldn't quite put my finger on. But after that fight at your reception, I knew that you were very aggressive. Now, for what I'm about to tell you, you better sit down." He said

Maddie took a seat next to him on the couch.

"About a year and a half after Randy and Trish had gotten married; Randy started getting bored, so he started messing around. Listen, if I was lying then these pictures are a lie also." He said as he handed her pictures of Randy with various women

"Oh my God." She said as she put her hand over her mouth.

"This is where you come in. After you had gotten into the WWE, there was a bet. The Smackdown superstars had placed a bet to see who could sleep with you, but your ex-husband, Matt, broke the rules, he married you. Now, he's in jail and you're remarried to Randy, the one who started the entire bet." He said looking into Maddie's eyes.

Madeline had tears streaming down her face, and she had her hands over her mouth.

"How…How could he do this to me?" She whispered

"I don't know why, but the only solution is to face the situation head on."' He assured

"So, you want me to actually talk to that lying son of bitch? I can't do that, Channing, because if I do, then something bad is going to happen. I don't want to be the cause of Randy's death." She said as she threw the pictures on the table.

"You have to, because if you don't then it'll haunt you for the rest of your life. Just confront him, I promise, everything will be fine." He said as he placed a hand on her cheek

"So, are you apart of the bet too?" She asked as she pushed his hand away

"No! Only the Smackdown superstars were involved. I would never hurt you like that. And with the way I'm feeling about you, I could never hurt you." He confessed

"Look Channing, I just need sometime to think about this. I mean yeah I'm always up for payback, but I just need time to clear my head." She said

"I understand. If you need time to be alone." He said as he headed into his room.

Maddie stayed in the living room pondering the decision on whether she wanted to go through with the plan on paying Randy back or not. After the next couple of hours, she started hearing thunder outside.

'_Dammit! I hate thunderstorms.' _She thought

Then she started thinking that maybe this was meant to happen. Just then she grabbed her phone and dialed Randy's cell.

"Hello?" A woman answered

"Hi, is Randy there?" Maddie asked

"Umm, he's busy right now, can I take a message?" The woman asked

"What is he doing?" Maddie asked

"Umm…Oh! Oh God! Umm…He's doing what he does best." The woman moaned

Maddie's mouth dropped open

"Well, just tell him when he's finished screwing you, to call his wife, because we need to talk." Maddie said in a psychotic voice.

And with that, she hung up the phone.

Randy was having an affair right under her nose (or so she thought). Tears started rolling down her face as she looked at herself in the mirror with a look that could kill. Then she grabbed their wedding picture and slammed it on to the wooden floor. Channing ran out of his room only to find Maddie sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest, and crying hysterically in her hands. As he walked towards her, he saw the broken picture on the floor.

"Maddie, what's wrong?" He asked

"What does it look like asshole? I just found out that my husband is cheating on me (so I heard), what do you want me to do? Throw a fuckin' party? I don't think so!" Maddie screamed

Channing grabbed Maddie and held her in his arms as she cried. He sat on the floor with her in his arms and rocked her back and forth. That night, she cried herself to sleep, but Channing was there with her. The next morning, Maddie woke up crying, and when she stopped it was only to use the bathroom. Channing tried to comfort her, but he couldn't do anything but let her cry. It was about two o' clock in the after noon when he finally decided to call Ashley.

"What." Ashley said in a cold tone

"…She what?"

"Oh no…Umm, Channing look drive her over here as fast as possible, because if you leave her in her room by herself while she's crying and she doesn't come out, then she is planning out his death." Ashley warned

Two hours after he called, he was at Ashley's with a broke down Madeline.

"I am going to slit his throat in his sleep. I just need a big enough knife so I can completely decapitate him." Maddie said

Ashley sat in the chair across from where Maddie was laying, writing trying to swallow all of the lies Channing had told her

"Maddie do you really think that that is necessary? I mean you can just trying talking to him." Ashley suggested

"No, I want his blood to be splattered everywhere." Maddie said

Ashley started getting really worried for her best friend. She was having a mental breakdown and Channing Tatum was the cause of it.

'_I hope she goes Trish on his ass when she finds out he's lying.'_ Ashley thought as she stared at Maddie

Then Channing walked into the room to find a peaceful Maddie sleeping on the couch.

"The kids are staying with my dad and Lillian. How long has she been like this?" Ashley asked

"Ever since she woke up this morning. I mean when she first woke up, she was crying, but now she's starting to get extremely violent." Channing said with a worried look on his face.

"We have to get her to a hospital, because if she doesn't get the medicine that she needs, and then she is going to end up being like Trish, but worse. Maddie is going to be like Jason, Michael Myers, and Leatherface all mixed into one psychotic black woman." Ashley said

Channing's eyes bulged out of his head at the thought of Maddie turning out like that.

"She would kill us all." Channing said

"Well except for the kids of course. The kids didn't betray her, but Randy cheated (I think), John let him get away with it (From what Channing says), and we are just going to turn her into the hospital (Yeah Right)." Ashley pointed out.

"Damn, this is a really screwed up situation, but I can't let Maddie break like this. I love her too much." Channing admitted

Ashley just rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen.

Just then Maddie opened her eyes and looked at Channing.

"Why? Why do you love me Channing?" She asked

"Because you're not fake, you speak you're mind, and you're always there for everyone." Channing said as he sat down next to her on the couch.

Just then Maddie's cell started ringing…It was Randy…**UH** **Oh, it's about to get really ugly now…**

"Hello?" Maddie said in a scratchy voice

Maddie just sat there with a blank look on her face.

"Don't come home you lying son of a bitch. If you do, your cheating ass will be just as dead as Trish." Maddie said and she hung up the phone.

"Maddie?" Ashley asked

"I'm fine, Ash. Just fix me some breakfast and make sure he never calls me again." Maddie said as she laid her head down on Channing's shoulder.

"Don't leave me." Maddie said as she started crying again

"Shh, don't cry Maddie. Everything is going to be okay. Ashley and I will make sure that Randy never talks to you again." Channing said

Then Maddie's cell phone started to ring again…It was Randy...again.

"Listen you ass wipe. Don't call her cell ever again. She wants nothing to with your cheating ass." Channing said

"What? Channing what have you told Madeline?" Randy asked

"So it's true? You made that bet, and then you cheated on her….Damn, Randy don't you realize that you just dug your own grave, asshole. Well, have a nice life because you can never show your face around Maddie again." Channing said

"You lying sack of shit! If you touch my wife I'll kill you!" Randy said

"The kids will be just fine with Maddie. She won't hurt them. So don't you worry your cheating little ass, okay? Besides, I already have" Channing said

With that he hung up the phone.

When Ashley walked into the room, the scene before her almost made her scream.

**Ashley clears her throat** "Am I interrupting something?" She asked

Maddie and Channing broke their kiss and started smiling.

"If yall are going to do that, don't do it here." She said

"That's not a bad idea is it Maddie?" Channing asked

"Nope, not at all Chan." Maddie smiled

Channing and Maddie hurried home so that they could…Well, get to know one another a little bit better. Once they reached the house, Channing had chased Maddie into the house. When he caught her, he lifted her up and put her over his shoulder and started running around the house.

"Put me down dumbo!" Maddie laughed

"Hey, that wasn't nice. Now apologize or get a spanky." Channing said in a kiddy voice

"Oh please, you wouldn't dare." Maddie said

"Oh yes I would." He said

Just then he put Maddie over his knees and started giving her a spanky.

"Channing stop it! Stop it!" Maddie screamed

"Oh what's wrong? Does it hurt?" He asked

"No, it tickles." Maddie laughed

"Oh she is ticklish!" Channing said as he started tickling her on the bed.

"Stop it! Stop! Okay, I'm going to fart on you." Maddie warned still laughing.

"Eww, you're nasty." He laughed

"You're just now realizing that?" Maddie asked as she walked towards her dresser.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"What does it look like I'm doing? I have to wipe this smeared mascara off of my face." She said

Channing got up off of the bed and wrapped his arms around Maddie's waist.

"You'll look beautiful even with smeared make-up on." He said

Maddie turned to face him and smiled.

"You always know how to make me feel better, don't you?" She asked

"Whenever you're sad, I will do everything in my power to make you feel better." He said

"You know, the girls keep asking me if you're my boyfriend." Maddie smiled

"And? What did you tell them?" He asked

"I told them that we were really close, and that I would get back to them on it." Maddie replied

"You know what I think? I think that you're scared of getting hurt again. How many times do I have to explain to you that I am not like him?" Channing asked

"Look, I understand. I really do, but I just need time to think things through." She said

"Maddie, I am not trying to rush you into anything, and the lord knows that pressuring you is the last thing that I'll ever do. Especially to you, I just want you to know that right now." He said as he left the room

"Channing, wait! Where are you going?" She asked

"I was just leaving. I thought that since you haven't made up your mind yet, that I would leave you alone to think about things." He said

"But I don't want you to leave." She said

"Listen, I'm not going to sit around like a stupid fool while you try to make a decision between me or Randy, when it's obvious to see who you should be with." He said

Channing stormed out of the door and headed towards his car. Maddie shortly followed.

"Channing don't go!" Maddie yelled

Channing stopped dead in his tracks, but he didn't turn around.

"I know that you're tired of waiting for me, but you have to understand that this is the hardest decision that I'll ever have to make.' She cried 'Randy is the father of my kids, and you're my boyfriend. I don't want to rush this decision, but I don't want to lose you either. So, the least you can do is help me through it." She said as tears streamed down her face.

Channing finally turned around and saw a crying Maddie fall to her knees. He ran over to her side and knelt down beside her.

"I have to make the right decision, not just for me, but for the girls also." She cried

All Channing could do was rub her back to try to comfort her.

"You should know by now that rubbing her on her back doesn't help." A voice said

When Maddie looked up, the face she saw was that of her husband, and an angel. Maddie's hands clenched into a fist, and she got up.

"You have some nerve coming back here." Channing said

"Well, this is my house, so I come home when I feel like it." Randy said

"I guess that skeeze you were with wasn't good enough for you, huh?" Maddie asked

Randy dropped his duffel bag to the ground and walked slowly towards Maddie.

"Baby listen, you know that I love you, and I would do anything for you. Those girls were just playing a practical joke. I told them that I was married and that I loved you." Randy explained

'What about the affair you had when you were married to Trish?' Maddie asked

"Trish and I were separated at that time. I didn't drive her to the edge, the pressure of being the mother of five and a wife did. Listen to me, I love you Madeline, but if you're going to let my lying bastard of a cousin interfere with our marriage, then we can just get an annulment right now." Randy said

**Madeline had a tough decision in her hands and she had to make her choice quickly. But she didn't whether to choose the love of her life, or the man that was there for her when Randy wasn't. Maddie is completely torn between her husband and her lover. Who should she choose to stay with, Randy or Channing? Plz Review**


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thanks for the reviews people….I know that Chapter 20 took a long time ,but this one only took a couple of days.

Chapter 21: The Dream

It took all of Maddie and Ashley's will power to keep Randy and John from tearing Channing's head off.

"You are seriously going to catch an ass whoopin', you lyin' sack of shit." John said as he rolled up his sleeve

"Would you three just stop it!" Maddie yelled "All three of you need to grow up, and as for you Channing….You pack up your shit and get the fuck out of my house." She said

As Channing headed towards the house, Maddie followed him and grabbed his arm.

"I accepted you as a friend, I let you into my house, you lied to my face, and took advantage when I was feeling most vulnerable. I hope you're proud of yourself, because now not only do I have to tell the girls, but I have to rebuild my marriage with Randy. Now, go get your shit and get out." Maddie demanded

After Channing was gone, Randy had told Maddie about everything that had happened during the separation from Trish.

"Baby, I am so sorry. I let Channing get into my head." Maddie cried

"Sweetheart don't cry. All that matters now is that I'm home, and that we can be a family again." He said as he kissed Maddie on her forehead

"I love you." She said

"I love you too, and always will." Randy said

Back at the Cena house…

"I hate that fag! I can't believe he would lie to Madeline like that." John said

"I know, wait? Are you actually taking up for Maddie?" Ashley asked

"Well she is apart of the family, isn't she?" John asked

"Yeah, but since when have you had Maddie's back?" Ashley asked

"Do I have to get along with Maddie to take her side?" John asked

"No, but you're getting all protective of her, like you two have been friends forever." Ashley said

"Listen, Maddie and I my hate each other's guts, but she is still considered family." John said trying not to let their history slip

Meanwhile at the Orton home, Maddie had fallen asleep with her head in Randy's lap. She started mumbling a bit and moving a lot, so Randy carried her into their bedroom and laid her down on the bed. When Randy left the room, she started to move around again.

_**Maddie's dream…**_

"_Maddie! Maddie common! John invited us to play wiffle ball." Greg, Maddie's older brother said_

"_Greg! Do mom and dad know?" She asked_

"_Yeah! Now come on, we're going to be late!" He yelled_

_Once Greg and Maddie had reached the Cena house, they were greeted by Carol, John's mother._

"_They are all in the backyard already." She said_

"_Thanks ma." Maddie said as she headed towards the back._

"_Hey Cena! Are you ready to get whooped!" Maddie yelled_

"_Oh please, you wish woman." John said with a smirk_

"_I would wipe that stupid smile off of you face, you stupid jackass." Maddie taunted_

_**Flash**_

"_Maddie! John's here!" Her mom yelled_

_As Maddie walked down the stairs in her light brown, halter top, and back out gown. Her hair was nicely straightened, passing her shoulders, and along with her gown she wore light brown five inch heels._

"_Wow, you look amazing." John said_

"_You don't look too bad you damn self, jackass." Maddie joked_

"_Okay kids, smile for the picture!" Maddie's mom said_

_John wrapped his arms around her waist, and lightly kissed her neck._

_**Flash**_

"_You're dad is an asshole and he needs to be arrested. But we both have some serious issues with our parents. Since your mom left, and your dad hits you, and my parents are on the verge of getting a divorce, then why don't we just get wasted, right here." John said as he pulled out a bottle of Bacardi._

_They started taking shots back to back and once the bottle was empty, Maddie was laid out across the bed, and John was passed out on the floor. When John came to, he was in the bed, but he felt someone sleeping on top of him. When he got a good glimpse, a smile came across his face._

'_I'm glad it was her.' John thought_

_He wrapped his arms around her and held her in his arms._

_**Flash**_

"_Mom! Mom, I got in! I got accepted to UCLA!" Maddie screamed_

"_Oh baby, I'm so proud of you." Her mom said hugging her tightly_

_**Flash**_

"_Listen, I need to talk to you. I've been sick for the past couple of months, so I took a pregnancy test." Maddie said_

"_And? Are you pregnant?" he asked_

"_Yes, I am." Maddie said_

_A smile played on his face._

"_So, you're having my baby. I'm telling you right now, our son is going to be just like his dear old dad." John said happily_

"_Yeah right, our daughter is going to be whatever she wants to be. She better be her own person." Maddie said_

_**Flash**_

"_I lost her, John." Maddie cried_

"_Our baby is gone?" John asked_

"_I started my period this morning." She sniffed_

"_Are you okay?" He asked_

"_I'll be fine. Will you be okay?" She asked_

"_Yeah, you know me." John lied_

_**Flash**_

"_Well, since the pregnancy didn't go as planned, I'm going to head out to Cali." She said_

"_You're going to Cali, already? But what about us?" John asked_

"_John, I realized that the only one that kept us connected was our baby girl, and now that she's gone, there is no reason why I shouldn't just go ahead to school." She said_

_**Flash**_

"_It's been a week already, and you're already a teacher's pet"' Ashley asked_

"_What can I say? My writing skills are…What did he say? Oh yeah, phenomenal." Maddie laughed_

"_I know, just to let you know he thinks more than just your writing is phenomenal, but he is so cute." Ashley said_

_Just then a big truck pummeled Maddie's car._

_**Flash**_

Maddie woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily, she started to cry.

"I've known John all my life, and he didn't tell me?" She thought

Randy then walked into the room and saw that Maddie was soaking wet.

"Maddie? Baby, what happened?" He asked

"I just had a really bad dream, that's all." She lied

"You want to talk about it?" He asked

Maddie thought about telling him, but he wouldn't take it seriously.

"No, at least not right now." She said

"Well, Ashley and John invited us over this evening. The girls can come too, besides, they've been dying to see little Boston." Randy said

"Okay, I need to talk to John anyway, so I'll get ready, and we can go." Maddie said as she kissed Randy on his forehead.

After she had gotten out of the shower, Maddie wiped the fog off of the mirror and stared at herself.

"What am I going to tell Ashley? She is going to be pissed off to the point of no return. And John. Why didn't tell me? All this time he knew me, but I had no clue who he was. I have to confront him tonight." Maddie said

Once she was dressed, they headed over to Ashley and John's house.

"Hey girl, how are you holding up?" Ashley asked as she hugged Maddie

"I'm doing much better, now that Randy is home. I'm glad everything is the way they should be." Maddie said giving a small smile

Once they all were in the living room, Boston started crying.

"It's changing and feeding time." Ashley said as she headed upstairs

"I'll go to, I'll check up on the girls." Randy said as he followed Ashley

"John, can I ask you a question?" Maddie asked

"Sure, what is it?" He asked

"Did you know me before Ashley introduced us?" Maddie asked getting straight to the point.

John was in shock.

'_Dammit! I knew she would remember.' _John thought

"Um…Well…" John cut off

"Why didn't you tell me? We were best friends, and you just let me go twenty-nine years without telling me?" Maddie asked

"Maddie, I'm sorry. It's just that you were so happy; I didn't want to ruin it with your past." John said

"The past is the reason why I am still alive. Don't you know the only person I could remember after the accident was Ashley? I forgot about my family, my high school friends, you, and our baby." Maddie said

"That's another reason why I didn't want to tell you. The loss of our baby was the most horrible time of our lives." John said

"You know, and you didn't come to visit me once when I was in the hospital. Why?" Maddie asked

John just shrugged his shoulders.

"That's not an answer dammit! The least you could do is give me a straight answer." Maddie said

"You left me, for college. I was heartbroken and betrayed." John said

"I never betrayed you! Never! I left for college because that was the only way I could become a full fledged writer. I didn't want to leave you, I never planned to. Jesus John! I loved you, and if you had visited me at the hospital I'm sure that my memory would have returned much quicker." Maddie said

Just then Ashley and Randy walked into the room.

"What's going on? I could hear the yelling from upstairs." Ashley asked

"Nothing, just a small disagreement." John lied

"No John, no more lies." Maddie said

"Maddie, what are you talking about?" Randy asked

"Ashley, you remember when I got into that really bad car accident back in college?" Maddie asked

"Yeah." Ashley said

"Well, that caused permanent amnesia, so I couldn't remember anything or anyone from my past. I only remembered you." Maddie started "John didn't tell you that we grew up together, or that he took me to the prom. Did he?" Maddie asked

"No, he skipped those details." Ashley said as she shot John the glare from hell.

"But that's not all. We lost our virginity to each other, and I got had gotten pregnant." Maddie said

"WHAT!" Ashley and Randy said simultaneously

"The baby was a girl, but she was never born because I had a miscarriage. And a couple months after the loss of our baby girl I left West Newbury and went to L.A to start college." Maddie said

"I can't believe you didn't tell me! All this time you pretended not to know her, after you got her pregnant! I can't believe you, John!" Ashley yelled

"That was what you dreamt about? Wasn't it?" Randy asked

"Yes, but Randy you have to understand, I couldn't remember anything about my past. I just remembered my real parents. It wasn't my fault that I had amnesia." Maddie explained

"But you got pregnant by my best friend and you couldn't tell me?" Randy asked

"I just remembered! I didn't know any of this before that dream." Maddie said

"I have to get out of here. I have to go think before I hurt somebody." Ashley said.

"I think I might join you." Randy said as he followed behind Ashley

Maddie started crying hysterically.

"Maddie, it'll be okay." John said

"No it won't be okay, John! My marriage might be over because of you! None of this would have happened if you had just told the truth." Maddie said

"You're right, because if I told the truth, then we would still be together. We would be married, and have seven kids." John asked doubtfully. "probably not"

"John, don't you get it? What happened between us was a long time ago. I can't remember being in love with you. I just know that I was, but now I'm in love with Randy." Maddie said

"You don't think I know that? You don't have to be in love with me Maddie, just know that I still love you, and I always will. But Ashley is the love of my life and I know that now," John said as he cupped her chin

Maddie looked into his eyes, but the tears were still falling from her eyes. The space between them slowly started to close, and once it was Maddie felt everything start to flood back, including her feelings for John. Their kiss was full of passion and love, and when they broke away they just shot each other small smiles.

"I better go and calm Randy down." Maddie said as she wiped her eyes and stood from the couch.

"I better do the same with Ash. But it can't be that bad she didn't start yelling in Spanish" John said as he followed Maddie to the front porch.

When Maddie opened the door, her eyes bulged out of her head and she just stood there wit ha blank look on her face.

"Maddie what's wrong?" John asked as he walked up beside her

He looked at what she was staring at and almost died.

"Randy? Wha-What are you doing?" Maddie asked

"Maddie sweetheart I am so sorry, it's just that I was so mad…"Randy was cut off by the look on Maddie's face.

"You have three seconds to get out of my sight before all hell breaks loose." Maddie said in a very low, yet scary tone

Meanwhile upstairs…

"OoOoO, my mommy is about to beat your mommy down." Kelel said to Avery

"Yeah, your mommy was kissing my daddy." Daniella said

"What! My mom wouldn't do such a thing." Avery said

"Uh Oh, looks like auntie Maddie had just unleashed hell upon our mother." Said Talon

Everyone rushed to the window and gasped in disbelief. Maddie certainly did unleash hell upon Ashley and Randy.

"You little bitch! I hate you!" Maddie said as she punched Ashley in her jaw.

"Maddie stop! It wasn't her fault!" Randy yelled

"It's just as much her fault as it is yours!" Maddie yelled as she kicked Randy in his family jewels.

That night both Randy and Ashley were put in the hospital. It was nothing serious, but Ashley had more cuts on her than an emo kid. John had Maddie wrapped in one of his jackets as they waited in the hospital.

"I don't know what came over me. I mean when I opened that door and saw them kissing, something in me just set off." Maddie cried

"It's called rage, Maddie. Even though you didn't mean for it to happen, it did. You beat Ash pretty bad, and Randy…I just hope he is still able to reproduce with that kick to the nuts you gave him." John said

Then they heard something break…

"Frankie and Tyler did it!" Avery and Morgan yelled

"You kids get you bad asses is here before I get my switch!" Maddie yelled

All of the kids ran into the waiting room and quietly sat down and started staring at Maddie.

"Wow, I need to do that one day." John said

"Trust me, it won't work." Maddie said

Just then the doctor walked out of Ashley's room.

"Mrs. Orton, she wants to see you." The doctor said

She looked at John and handed him his jacket. When she walked into the room, she closed the door behind her. Tears started wielding in Ashley's eyes as Maddie took a seat beside her.

"Well, I'm waiting for an explanation to why you did what you did." Maddie demanded

"Maddie, listen…" Ashley cut off

"You lost that privilege, the name is Madeline." She said in a cold tone

"Madeline, I didn't mean to kiss him. It was just that we were both pissed off, and I felt betrayed." Ashley said

"First of all, I never betrayed you. I didn't know anything until I woke up from that dream this afternoon! The one you should be fighting with is John, because he didn't tell you, and most importantly, he didn't tell me. And I'm the one who had permanent fuckin' amnesia!" Maddie yelled which brought more tears to Ashley's eyes.

"Madeline, I'm so sorry. I really am." Ashley said, but Maddie had already left the room

Madeline then headed to Randy's room in a stricken rage. She burst through the door and slammed it shut, making Randy jump.

"Madeline please, calm down. You're acting like a crazy person." Randy said scared shitless

"A Crazy person? Randy I nearly beat my best friend to death, so yeah I am a fuckin' crazy person!" She yelled

"You have to understand that it didn't mean anything." Randy said

"You still kissed her! You could have pushed her away, but you didn't. You just let it happen and now look where you are? Maddie said

"Maddie please, you know I love you, nobody else but you." Randy said

"You know what? You and Ashley can both rot in hell. I'm out of here." Maddie said as she stormed out of the room.

Maddie walked back to the lobby and kissed Kelel and Daniella. She gave all four of Randy's kids a hug and a kiss.

"I love you both, don't ever forget that. And I'll miss you. Be good for daddy okay?" Maddie asked

Both girls nodded their heads.

"Madeline, where are you going?" John asked

Madeline didn't say anything. She walked towards John and lightly gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I have to go." She whispered

**Just then stormed out of the hospital. She got into her 2006 Cadillac Escalade and took off to lord knows where. Where is she going? Will she be back? Stay tuned in to see what happens next.**


	22. Chapter 22

John picked Ashley up from the hospital. Her arms and forehead were completely bandaged up, but other than that she had had worse injuries. But then again her injuries were never intentionally inflicted upon her by her best friend. Ashley got into the car stiffly.

"We need to talk when we get home" John said.

The ride was quiet Ashley wasn't in the mood to talk at all, she was still pissed at John for keeping this huge secret from her. She was also hurt because she felt like she knew nothing about the man she loved. After all he knew everything about her past. She went into the house and had a seat on the couch. John walked in a well, he began to pace. He was trying to find the words to explain why he had done what he had but nothing was coming to mind.

"Jesus John sit down you are making me nauseous with all that pacing" Ashley said.

John did as she was told and sat down. He opened his mouth to say something but then he closed it again. Ashley rolled her eyes it was obvious she would have to start this conversation.

"Do you love her?" Ashley asked.

"Not the way that I love you or our children and that will never change" he said "I know I have said this a lot and usually when we are fighting but we are soul mates, I'd hate to sound cliché but you complete me"

"Then why lie John I just don't understand?" Ashley asked.

"Maddie couldn't remember and I was trying to forget" he replied. His back was to her.

She was about to say something but he began to tell his story.

"Maddie lived down the street from me for as long as I could remember. Her brother was friends with me and my brothers and she always tagged along with him" he explained "we were always just friends I never expected anything more"

"When I was 19 as you know my parents were going through a really nasty divorce and Maddie's dad was being his usual asshole self so we decided to get drunk and one thing lead to another"

"When Maddie found out she was pregnant we were both really excited, both of us wanted the baby but things didn't turn out that way"

Ashley could hear the pain in John's broken voice. She wanted to comfort him but she still felt too betray so she remained seated and waited for him to continue. He was leaning against the window sill, his body trembling as the painful memories came flooding back to him.

"Her father found out about the baby and pushed her down the stairs" by now his voice was cracking "he killed my daughter"

"After that day I convinced myself that I could never have any other children because I didn't deserve them because I couldn't stop that innocent baby girl from being killed"

He smiled sadly and turned to face Ashley "I guess fate had other plans"

"Do you regret the life you have now?" it killed Ashley to ask the question but she needed to know the answer.

"Honestly sometimes I wonder what would happen if my daughter was born but I don't have any regrets about being with you or our children you guys are my life" he replied.

"That's why you were such a wreck when I miscarried Jessie" Ashley said "because you had been through it before"

"Yes but I knew you needed me and that helped me through my grief" he said.

Ashley got up and wrapped her arms around John's neck. She embraced him as tightly as she possibly could.

"Don't ever do that to me again" she said before kissing him on the cheek.

"I forgive you by the way" he said.

"For what?" she asked puzzled.

"Kissing Randy" he replied.

"Let's just forget about that because it was like kissing my brother" she shivered a little "too weird"

John just laughed and watched as she walked upstairs.

"That went better than I thought it would" he said.

He sat for a few minutes but then he looked at his watch. It read 9:30.

He grabbed his coat and took a short drive. He stopped his car and walked inside of a small church. He went to the front and lighted two candles. Two candles for what might have been but never was.

A/N: Hello Folks Ashley here yes I finally got to write a chapter and what do you know it happens to be a Ashley/John chapter. So all you Ashley and John fans don't worry I didn't die and there will be more Ashley and John chapters soon.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Last Day of my Life

Sleep didn't last long for the two adults. Ashley was woken up by the shrill sound of the phone ringing.

"Hello" she said half asleep.

"Ash there was an accident" Randy sounded hysterical.

Ashley immediately sat up in bed in alarm.

"Randy are you and the kids alright?" she asked.

"Baby what's going on?" John asked rubbing his eyes. She held up her hand to silence him.

"Not us" Randy said. "Maddie, her car… there was an accident… her car went over a bridge… she's gone"

Ashley dropped the phone in a state of shock. She couldn't utter a word, her body went completely numb. Her mind couldn't wrap around what Randy had just told her.

John looked alarmed as the phone crashed onto the hardwood floor of their bedroom. Ashley's face was ghostly pale, she wasn't moving at all not even to breathe. He went over and picked up the phone.

"Randy what's up man?" he asked knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

Ashley watched the muscles on John's naked back tense upon hearing the news. He gently hung up the phone and had a seat on the end of the bed. His head was in his hands. His reaction was the opposite of Ashley's he broke down.

The funeral service was today. There was a somber mood in the Orton household. John walked out into the unusually cold May air. He blinked back a few tears before heading to his car. He got in but he didn't start the car right away. He sat there thinking about how Maddie was the love of Randy's life and in an instant she was gone. It could have easily been him or Ashley in that car. That got John to thinking how precious life as he drove away. The he started thinking that there was no time to loose and that he needed to enjoy life now while he still could. He stopped at a local florist and bought a dozen of peach roses.

Ashley was sitting at home she couldn't even bring herself to go to the funeral. She felt this overpowering guilt. If she hadn't of kissed Randy maybe Maddie wouldn't have left and she'd still be alive. Death is such a funny thing and it seemed to follow Ashley around like a second shadow. She heard John pull into the driveway. She didn't bother to meet him at the door like she normally would.

"Ash, where are you" he yelled.

"In the family room" she replied.

He walked into the room. He had taken off his suit jacket and tie. Now his white dress shirt was halfway unbuttoned and hanging loosely. Ashley could see that he was hiding something behind back.

"What's behind your back?" she asked.

"For you Madame" John said in a fake French accent handing her the flowers.

Ashley looked at him like he had 3 heads.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well I'm going to put these in water then I bought some wine and since we have the house to ourselves it could be a romantic evening" he answered.

She followed him into the kitchen.

"Do you not realize that today was Maddie's funeral?" she asked totally perplexed by her husband's attitude.

"I'm aware" he replied pouring two glasses of wine.

"Then what are you doing?" she asked.

He sighed "Ash, Life is a rainbow, it's a spring snow, it's the mornin' dew. An' I don't wanna waste another minute, without you"

Now she looked at him with a little fear. He just shrugged.

"I heard it in a song and thought it fit" he said. "but seriously Maddie's death made me realize how short life is and I want to enjoy it and live life to the fullest with you"

"John I want that too" she said.

They sat in front of a warm fire sipping wine. John had his arms wrapped around Ashley.

"Baby I'm going to love you like it's the last day of my life" he said.

And they remained that way for the whole night just wrapped in each other's arms. They spent the night showing each other that they were there and if that day was really the last day of their lives than it would have been a great way to go because they were together.

A/N: Well there you go Chapter 23. I blame all the romantic stuff on Phil Vassar for writing the song The Last Day of My Life which the chapter is based on. Well Maddie is writing the next chapter so look for it.


	24. Chapter 24

Alexis Gibson sat sunning herself on one of Australia's most beautiful beaches. She turned over to her stomach and sighed. She looked at her body, her taunt stomach and toned legs. She knew the men on the beach were eyeing her up… undressing her with their eyes but she didn't care she only had eyes for one man. But she could never have the love of her life again. Her attention turned to these two little girls dressed in pink bathing suits. She thought about her own two children.

"Lexi… are you listening to me?" her roommate Andrew waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hush for a minute" she said to him. There was something about those girls that interested her.

"Dani… Kelel, now I know I told you not to take off" Alexis's head snapped up upon hearing the voice.

Her hazel eyes seemed to darken upon seeing someone she hoped she would never have to see again.

"ASHLEY" Andrew yelled.

Ashley turned to look at the person who called her. She began grinning.

"Little brother" she hugged Andrew tightly.

Alexis watched both people with confusion. She cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Who's this Andrew a new girlfriend?" Ashley playfully teased him.

Maddie felt the bile burn her throat… was it possible to hate someone so much who used to be one of your closets confidants.

"Umm… no" was Alexis's irritable replied.

"Ashley, this is my roommate Alexis Gibson" Andrew's strong Australian accent showed itself.

Ashley extended her hand to the other woman. Alexis looked at it for a minute but didn't shake it. She shuddered away from the touch.

"Andrew I thought you only have one sister" Alexis said.

"I do but Ashley and my sister have been best friends for most of my life so we just consider each other to be siblings" Andrew replied.

"How is Katrina by the way?" Ashley asked.

"Good, she and Bam are in the process of adopting their second child from Cambodia" Andrew answered.

"Aww, how is little Landrigan?" Ashley asked.

"He's good, walking and talking now but you know all about that don't you" there was a twinkle in Andrew's brown eyes.

"Man I can't believe the last time I saw you was at my wedding 11 years ago" Ashley said.

"I know where have the years gone?" Andrew asked.

"Alexis you look really familiar have we met somewhere before?" Ashley asked.

'_Great let this idiot be the one person to recognize me' _Alexis thought.

"I don't believe we have" she said.

"Ashley I thought you were coming back over me and the kids thought you got lost" John wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and kissed the back of her neck.

Alexis felt a pang of hurt in her heart if Ashley and John could make it through the little "incident" a year ago why couldn't she still be with the man she loved.

"Dani, Kelel and I ran into an old friend and were catching up" Ashley smiled at the two little girls.

Alexis wanted to wipe the smile off of Ashley's face with her fists. It was because of Ashley that she couldn't see her children. It was because of Ashley everyone thought she was dead. I guess you can say she was, Maddie or Alexis as she was now called had built herself a whole new life.

"Well come on girls we promised Daddy Matt we'd meet him in 20 minutes" Ashley said.

"Matt?" Alexis asked alarmed.

"Yeah, Matt is their biological father" Ashley said.

"Wasn't he arrested?" Alexis asked.

"Yes but he was released a few months ago and all he wants to do is spend some time with his daughters" Ashley started to get defensive.

"Well what would their mother say?" Alexis asked.

"Well their mother isn't around anymore to make decisions for them" Ashley spat at the woman.

Alexis's eyes narrowed, who the hell did Ashley think she is.

"So Maddie is dead and you took it upon yourself to play mommy to her two little girls is that it?"

"Who are you to judge me on my actions you don't know me and you sure as hell don't know Maddie"

"I know Maddie better than you think" Alexis mumbled.

"What was that?" Ashley asked.

"I said you can go fuck yourself" Alexis stated.

"OoOoO" both Daniella and Kelel said at the same time.

"You know what screw you" Ashley said walking away "Andrew I'll call you later"

"What was up with that?" Andrew asked.

"It's a long story" was Alexis's reply.

Ashley threw open the hotel room door and barged in. She was totally frustrated… who did this Alexis chick think she was?

"Baby you need to calm down" John said.

"No who the fuck does this bitch think she is" Ashley vented "accusing me of trying to take Maddie's place in Dani and Kelel's life I should have smacked the taste out of her mouth"

"I really think you are taking too much out of this" John said.

"No I mean seriously she doesn't know me" Ashley continued to yell.

"Baby don't you think you are being a little paranoid?" John asked.

"I know you did not just call me paranoid because you ass will be finding itself a new hotel room in about 2 seconds"

"Why don't you go talk to this Alexis person and find out what her problem is" John suggested.

"Maybe there is use for you after all" Ashley pinched his cheek, which in return got her a smack in the ass.

She gave him a look.

"What I can't help it if you have a nice ass" he said.

"You frickin horny bastard" she laughed "go take a cold shower because I'm off to declare peace with Alexis Gibson"

John shook his head at his wife.

"I don't think I'll ever understand her" he said to himself.

Ashley knocked on the door to Andrew and Alexis's home. She waited patiently for someone to open the door.

"What do you want?" Alexis asked coldly.

"Damn I forgot my white flag in my other pants" Ashley joked to try to ease the mood.

"So funny I forgot to laugh" Alexis's voice was dry.

"Seriously I came to apologize for whatever I did to you to make you dislike me so much" Ashley said.

"You don't even know what you did… do you?" Alexis asked.

"No not really" Ashley replied.

"So how can you be sorry if you don't know what you did?" Alexis asked.

"My head is starting to hurt" Ashley said.

"You always were a dumbass" Alexis said.

"Yeah that's nice Maddie keep calling me a dumbass" Ashley said "wait a minute MADDIE… how? When? WHY? But…but how you died?"

"You ever hear of faking your own death?" Alexis asked. "and my name is Alexis now"

"But why we were devastated when we heard that you had driven your car over a bridge" Ashley said "I was felt guilty for months"

"You got over it didn't you"

Ashley's pale blue eyes turned dark with anger.

"How could you do that to the people who loved you" Ashley yelled.

"How could you betray me and kiss Randy?" Alexis shot back.

"I was hurt I had just found out that my husband of 10 years almost had a baby with my best friend and never told me about it" she said.

"Yeah you are lucky I left because I would have punched you in the face and you know I would have done it too"

"Yeah like putting me in the hospital wasn't enough" Ashley retorted.

"You know what I feel like finishing what I started a year ago"

"Bring it on bitch"

Alexis lunged at Ashley and grabbed and a handful oh her hair. She sent Ashley to the floor and proceeded to beat her head off the hardwood floor. But Ashley managed to get control and began to choke Alexis. Alexis began punching Ashley repeatedly in the face, trying to get Ashley's hands away from her throat. Ashley let go of her grip on Maddie's throat long enough to get a few punches of her own.

"What the hell!" Andrew exclaimed walking into the house. He rushed over and grabbed Alexis off of Ashley.

"NO… LET ME GO… THIS MOTHER FUCKER THINKS SHE CAN KISS MY MAN AND GET AWAY WITH IT… NO I DON'T THINK SO… LET ME GO"

"Ash what's going on… what is she talking about?" Andrew asked.

Ashley wiped some blood from her nose with the back of her hand.

"She's mad because I kissed Randy" Ashley said "who by the way it the suckiest kisser I'd rather make out with Chris than kiss him again"

"YOU SAY WHAT… LET ME GO… I WANT TO KICK HER ASS FOR SAYING RANDY IS A BAD KISSER"

"By the way Madeline, Randy's got a new girlfriend and I hope they get married and she makes Daniella and Kelel forget all about the bitch who abandoned them"

Ashley walked out of the house feeling guilty, she knew Randy didn't have a new girlfriend but she was mad at Maddie and wanted to make her feel some of the hurt that everyone else had felt.

Later that night Alexis was relaxing with an ice pack over her head. She would never admit it but Ashley could fight when she wanted to. There was a knock at the door, which did nothing but cause her more head pain.

"Lexi can you get that?" Andrew yelled from their office.

Alexis winced as she stood up. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Ms. Harris… or should I say Ms. Gibson you are one hard person to track down"

"Dave what are you doing here?" Alexis asked.

"I've wanted to come and see you for a while but I could never think of a way that wouldn't make me look suspicious" he said "but now that you are living a different life maybe me and you could work out"

"Ashley knows who I am" Alexis said.

"She won't tell anyone, she doesn't want to hurt Randy" Dave said.

Alexis knew he had a point. Ashley was forever faithful to Randy and at times it seemed to be neurotic. She would never do anything to bring pain upon him. Alexis often thought that in her own strange way Ashley was actually in love with Randy.

Alexis shook her head to clear it. This was way too much to handle.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go to a club tonight I haven't seen you in a really long time and it could be fun" Dave suggested.

"Do I have a choice?" Alexis asked.

Dave smiled at her. Alexis couldn't help but get lost in his chocolate brown eyes. They were so different that Randy's majestic blue orbs.

"Not really" he said.

"Ok give me 30 minutes to change" she said running up the stairs to her room.

"Oh god what the hell am going to wear?" she asked herself.

After trying on 4 different outfits she finally found a cute brown handkerchief print halter top, with a black stretch satine mini skirt. She also wore bejeweled satin sandals and to finish the outfit am multi band bracelet and large silver hoop earrings with a panel drop necklace. She hair was corn rowed in braids which were pulled back into a half up- half down pony tail. She applied a little make up.

"Wow you look amazing" Dave said as Alexis walked down the stairs.

He looked equally amazing in his silk Armani suit. He left the jacket open to reveal a baby blue dress shirt. The lightness of the suit contrasted nicely with the dark color of his skin.

"You don't look to bad yourself" she said.

"Are you ready?" he offered her his arm.

"Yeah" she smiled up at him.

They went to a small dance club about a half hour away from Alexis's home.

"I'll be right back" he said.

Alexis saw a few of her fellow co-workers, she prayed they didn't recognize her. She had a seat at the bar.

"I'll have a coke" a young dark haired girl told the bartender.

"Just a coke?" Alexis asked.

"I can't drink" the girl said "the only sucky thing about being pregnant"

"Oh how far along are you?" Alexis asked.

"I'm only a month… I haven't even told my parents yet" the young girl admitted. "I'm Gracie by the way… Gracie Cena"

'_Oh my god' _Alexis thought. _'my little Gracie baby'_

Alexis clenched and unclenched her fists.

"Alexis Gibson"

"Don't take this the wrong way but you remind me of my favorite aunt" Gracie said "but she died a year ago"

"You two must have been very close" Alexis said.

"Yes we were… I remember she was the first told me about sex and she took me to get birth control for the first time… better safe than sorry she used to say"

Alexis laughed, she remembered those moments well.

"She sounds like a very cool woman" Alexis said.

The bartender brought Gracie her drink.

"How do you think your parents are going to take the news?" Alexis asked.

"Well my mom will be ok with it but my dad will want to kill the guy which I don't really care about because he cheated on me with my best friend anyways"

"Scumbag" Alexis said.

"I couldn't agree more" Gracie said. "well a few of my friends are waiting for me so it was nice talking to you"

"You too Gracie and take care of that baby"

"I will" Gracie walked away.

Alexis was deep in thought when Dave touched her shoulder she jumped a little.

"What were you thinking about beautiful?" he asked.

"Where does the time go I mean I just had a conversation with John and Ashley's oldest daughter Gracie and she's pregnant"

"How old is she?" Dave asked.

"She's 22 now"

"John is going to kick some ass when he finds out" Dave said.

"Wouldn't you" Maddie retorted.

"They'd never find the body" was Dave's reply.

Maddie had a sip of her drink.

"You wanna dance?" Dave asked extending his hand.

"Yeah sure" Alexis accepted his hand.

Ignition Remix by R Kelly was playing and Alexis and Dave were bumping and grinding. They were dancing so dirty that most of the club stopped dancing to watch the two of them.

"Yo Orton who do you think Batista is dancing with?" Chris Masters asked.

"I have no idea but she is hot I mean look at that ass" Carlito said.

"Uh huh" Randy replied not really listening.

"RKO man you really need to get over Maddie's death I mean it was a year ago" Masters said.

"You need to shut the fuck up" Randy said in a threatening tone.

Randy got up and walked to a different booth where he had a seat. Maddie's death was still a sore subject for him.

"Hey stranger" Beth Phoenix had a seat next to him.

"Hey Beth are the kids ok?" he asked.

Beth watched Randy's kids when he was in the ring or wanted to go out.

"Yeah they are spending the night with Ashley and John" she replied.

"Oh ok" he said.

"So can I buy you a beer?" Beth asked.

"I don't know" Randy said.

"It's just a beer I'm not asking you to marry me" Beth remarked.

"Sure I guess that would be ok" Randy said "excuse me for a minute while I use the bathroom".

Randy was walking to the bathroom when he bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" Alexis said.

"It's perfectly alright" Randy helped Alexis to her feet.

Alexis was stunned to see who had helped her up. She wanted so badly to kiss him right then and there but she couldn't.

"My name is Randy Orton" he said.

"I know who you are" she said.

"So do you have a name?" he asked.

"It's Alexis" she stated coldly. She didn't forget why she had left him in the first place.

"There you are Randy here's your beer" Beth said.

"Enjoy your beer Randy" Alexis said walking away.

So Ashley was right he did have a new girlfriend well you know what two can play at that game. She walked over to the bar.

"Give me a Dirty Sanchez" she told the bartender.

"You sure that's also called the instant liquid hangover" the bartender warned her.

"Yeah I'm sure" she said.

3 Dirty Sanchezs later Alexis was kissing every part of Dave's body in the cab. She had removed his shirt and would have undone his pants and started "pleasuring" him right there if he hadn't stopped her. He too had a little bit too much to drink but not as badly as her. The cab driver dropped them off at Dave's hotel and the two made their way to the room. Dave had barely shut his hotel room door when Maddie forced him against the wall of the hotel room. He picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved them to the bedroom, he gently laid her down.

Alexis removed Dave's shirt for a second time. She pulled him down towards the bed with her.

"Dave baby I need you"

She undid his belt and stripped him down to his boxer briefs. It was Dave's turn to removed Alexis's clothes. He removed the skirt first, then he ran his hand across the top of her lacy thong .

"I'll come back to that" he said to her.

Next he removed her top. She was now just wearing her bra and matching thong.

"Are you sure about this?" Dave drunkenly asked.

"I want you"

Dave slid off his boxers and watched as she removed the last articles of her clothing.

He straddled her he closed his eyes as he entered her. She moaned in pleasure. He increased speed. She brought his head down and kissed him with as much passion as she could muster.

…

Dave collapsed next to Alexis they were both spent.

"That was…" he started.

"There are no words needed"

The next morning Alexis woke up and her whole body hurt. She took in her surroundings, she had no idea where she was. The she felt an arm across her waist. She looked to see who it was at first she saw the short dark hair and thought it was her beloved Randy. In an instant she became mortified to learn that it wasn't Randy she was in bed with… it was Dave.

"What have I done?" …


	25. Chapter 25

Gracie paced around her hotel room that she was sharing with her two younger sisters Isabella and Avery. Today was the day she would tell her mom and dad about the baby. She prayed that they wouldn't be too disappointed in her. A knock at the door interrupted her pacing. She opened the door and was happily surprised to see one of her very best friends Dominik Gutierrez standing on the other side.

"Dom what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Lila and Cassie told me what Jason did to you and I honestly can't believe he would screw you over like that" Dom said.

"Me and this baby are better off without him" Gracie said.

"How are you going to manage this by yourself?" he asked.

"We'll manage besides we have so many people who love us" she said.

"I have a suggestion" Dom said.

"What is it?" Gracie asked.

"When you go and tell your parents let me go with you and you can tell them that I am the baby's father" he said.

"What?" Gracie asked.

"You need a father for this baby" Dom insisted.

"This is the craziest thing I have ever heard" Gracie said. "why would you want to call another man's child your own"

"Because I care for this child and his or her mother" he replied. "besides your father did it"

"The circumstances were different" Gracie said.

"I want to help you please let me do this"

Deep down Dominik was hoping she would say yes because this was his chance to finally let her know how he felt about her. She'd finally know that he had been crazy about her since they were 16 years old but never had the courage to tell her the truth.

"Thank you Dom this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me" she hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry about it" he said. "you'd do the same for me… well you know what I mean"

"Yeah I was gonna say" she laughed.

Her laugh was music to his ears. Gracie looked Dominik over, sure he was a good looking guy but she had never thought of him in that way.

"It's going to be strange I mean you are my best friend" she said.

"We'll figure it out" he said

"Yeah I mean we could pretend to be an item and in a few months we could mutually break up and still remain friends" Gracie thought out loud.

Dominik frowned. He wanted this to be real.

"Yeah I guess" he said half-heartedly.

"Like you said we'll figure it out" she said. "well we'd better get down the hall because I don't want to keep this a secret anymore"

She walked towards the door but then stopped.

"Wait if we are a couple we'll need to act like it so if we practice this now maybe it won't be so weird" she said.

"So what you want me to kiss you?" he asked. He kept his face serious but inside he was anything but.

"I mean yeah" he said.

She looked down as he walked over to her. He picked her chin up and captured her lips in sweet passionate kiss. They broke apart quickly.

"Wow… Dom don't get weirded out but you are a damn good kisser" she said "I don't think I have ever been kissed like that"

"What can I say I'm a good actor" he said. He was a great actor, playing the caring best friend role all those years when he wanted more.

He took her hand in his own and they walked down the hall to Ashley and John's room.

"It'll be fine don't stress out that isn't good for the baby" he whispered in her ear.

She smiled weakly at him but inside she was a nervous wreck. But then again what did she have to fear, it wasn't like her parents would disown her. But she was disappointing them, and the fact that they had taken her in when she had no one else drived her to always want to please them. Dominik knocked on the door. Ashley greeted them both with hugs.

"What brings you two by?" she asked.

"We need to talk to you and dad" Gracie replied.

"Ok let me go get him" Ashley said exiting the room.

"Breathe girl we'll be fine" Dom said.

"What's up baby girl your ma said you wanted to talk to us?" John asked.

They had a seat in the living room. Gracie was nervously playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Well Gracie and I have an announcement" Dominik said.

"Oh my god are you two finally together?" Ashley asked "it's about time"

"Well yes we are together but there is more" Dom said.

"Mom… dad I'm pregnant" Gracie blurted out.

"Baby I'm sorry I didn't hear that I thought you just said you were pregnant but that can't be possible" John said.

"It is possible dad because I am" Gracie remarked.

John didn't say anything for a while he just sat there staring at the wall.

"My baby is having a baby" Ashley got all teary-eyed and hugged her daughter.

"How can you be happy about this?" John asked "she's still a baby herself"

"Dad I'm 22"

"John you and I have no room to talk because I was younger than her when I had Christian" Ashley pointed out.

"Yeah but you aren't my daughter" John said.

"Yes but I'm someone else's daughter" Ashley said.

"You know what I hate it when you out reason me" John said.

"Really because I usually like it" Ashley remarked.

"Smartass" John smirked at Ashley.

"Always"

"So dad are you ok with this?" Gracie asked.

"Well what's done is done although I'm not thrilled about it I'll except it but Dominik do anything to hurt my baby and I'll kill you"

Dominik gulped he had no doubt in John's threat.

"I won't sir"

"So Gracie how far along are you?" Ashley asked "and when did you guys get together because last I heard you were still with Jason?"

"I'm about a month pregnant and we got together a while back but we wanted to keep it quiet because we knew all you guys would have been all weird about it" Gracie answered "isn't that right honey?"

"Yeah baby it is" Dominik said.

"Ok the pet names are creeping me out I'm heading to the gym" John left as quickly as he could.

"Don't worry about him he's just being an ass" Ashley said. "I am so excited we have to go shopping when we get home"

Talon walked into the room.

"Can I use your bathroom?" he asked "Frankie has been in the shower for about 20 minutes"

"Sure sweetie go ahead" Ashley said.

"So Dominik what do you want a boy or a girl?" Ashley asked.

"It doesn't matter to me as long as the baby is healthy and so is his or her mom" Dominik said honestly.

"So have you told your parents yet?" Ashley asked.

"No not yet we wanted to tell you first" Dominik said.

"Ma I can't find my hat" Frankie walked through the door.

Ashley rolled her eyes when she looked at her youngest son. He was wearing black baggy shorts and a black Red Hot Chillie Peppers shirt. He had 4 piercings in each ear and he had grown his hair out so it went past his ears.

"When are you going to cut your hair?" Ashley asked him.

"Not anytime soon" was his reply.

"Frankie is that my black nail polish that I thought I lost?" Gracie asked looking at his black painted nails.

"Yeah sorry bout that" he said "now where is my hat?"

"It's on top of the refrigerator in your room" Ashley said.

"Ok thanks" he said going back to his own hotel room.

"Word of advice stop at one don't put yourself through the misery of having 7" Ashley said. "hold that thought"

The room was filled with the sounds of a crying baby. Ashley left to go get Boston.

"In a few months we're going to be hearing a lot of that.

"Dominik are you sure about this?" Gracie asked. "you don't have to do this we can tell them the truth right now"

"I want to do this as far as I'm concerned I'm this baby's father and nothing is going to change that"

Gracie leaned over and kissed Dominik's cheek.

"What did I do to deserve you?" she asked a little teary-eyed.

"Just being you" he smiled back at her.

"Sorry about that" Ashley entered the room with Boston on her hip.

The toddler wanted to get down so Ashley put her on the floor. Boston walked unsteadily over to Dominik and climbed up into his lap.

"Gracie I think you have some competition" Ashley joked.

"Sorry little sis but he's mine" Gracie tickled Boston's belly.

"Hey why don't we take Boston for the day I mean it would be good practice" Dom suggested.

"Hold on you are actually volunteering to take the baby without being asked!" Ashley put her hand over her heart "I think I'm having a heart attack"

"Mom cut it out"

"Sure go right ahead but know there aren't any returns" Ashley said.

"We should be fine" Dom said.

"Famous last words" Ashley replied.

"Boston you wanna go to the zoo?" Gracie asked the toddler.

Boston nodded. So the two adults and the 15 month old baby left. Ashley was just starting to clean up the hotel room a little when there was a knock on the door. She went to answer it and was surprised to find Alexis on the other side.

"We need to talk" Alexis said.


	26. Chapter 26

"What do you want?" Ashley asked coldly.

Alexis was stunned by Ashley hostility, Ashley was the one who usually went out of her way to avoid fighting. Due to what she was raised with Ashley was a pacifist.

"First off loose the attitude I just came here to talk I mean I used to tell you everything" Alexis said.

"No, Maddie used to tell me everything as far as you are concerned we have nothing to talk about" Ashley continued on with her cleaning.

"Please Ashley I need you right now" Alexis was near tears.

Ashley sighed she stopped what she was doing and had a seat on the couch.

"You have 10 minutes"

"Ok well last night I went out with Dave" Ashley rolled her eyes but Alexis continued "and I saw Randy and he was with Beth Phoenix and I got drunk and slept with Dave"

"You felt like sharing this with me why?" Ashley asked.

"Because you are the only one I can talk to"

"I really don't know what to tell you… Randy thinks you are dead so do whatever you want with Dave"

"But I still love Randy"

"So you loved him when you left that day and faked your own death because let me tell you that isn't the best way to show it" Ashley yelled "you don't deserve him or those kids"

"I made a mistake" Alexis yelled back "you left John and your kids for a year and came back with Frankie … so you are being a hypocrite"

"I didn't fake my own death" Ashley pointed out.

"You still left" Alexis retorted.

"I'm not going to sit around here and justify to you why I did what I did so you told me what you needed to so I suggest you leave now" Ashley's sharp Boston accent came through.

There was only one way to tell if Ashley was pissed off and that was if she started talking with a thick Bostonian accent. Alexis was careful of what she said next.

"How are you any better than I am?" she asked.

Ashley turned away from Maddie and sighed again.

"I'm not… I'm just frustrated that you couldn't learn from my example, I walk around everyday with that regret and you turn around and do the same thing"

"I'm sorry I was just so angry and before I knew it I was on a plane" Alexis had tears in her eyes.

"Don't beat yourself up it could be worse … ok maybe it couldn't" Ashley said "I mean what you did was illegal not to mention the fact that you cheated on Randy when he has been nothing but faithful to you"

"Huh … what about Beth Phoenix?"

"She's Dani and Kelel's baby sitter, they are just friends"

"But I saw her she bought him a beer"

"I buy Randy beers all the time and he does the same for me so that automatically means I have or want to sleep with him?" Ashley asked.

"Well no… but you said he had a new girlfriend" Alexis said.

"I said that to piss you off" Ashley admitted "he's been single since you died … well you know what I mean"

"Oh my god" Alexis put her head in her hands.

"Ashley… I can't find my… never mind" John walked back into the hotel room before walking out again.

"What was that about?" Alexis asked.

"John" Ashley said as if that would answer anything.

"Yeah you are right" Alexis agreed "there is no explanations for him"

"So are we ok?" Alexis asked.

"Hmmm … I guess that we'll be ok after you pay for a day at the spa" Ashley grinned wickedly.

"Does it say ATM on my forehead?" Alexis asked.

"Hell fucking yeah" Ashley said.

"Alright then" Alexis said.

"Yes a day out with no kids!" Ashley yelled.

"Mama" 13 year old Bella walked into the room.

"No" Ashley's face fell.

"Geez nice to see you too I just wanted to let you know that me and Avery are going to the mall with Trish"

"Ok have fun" Ashley pushed her out the door.

"Love you too Mama" Bella said sarcastically.

"Anytime babe" Ashley shot back "now go because I don't want to deal with kids for the next 5 hours"

Alexis laughed as she watched Bella walk away.

"She's just like you" she said to Ashley.

"Don't remind me" Ashley rolled her eyes.

"You know you love it"

"I really don't" Ashley said getting into the passenger seat of Alexis's car.

Randy watched as Ashley and Alexis drove off.

"John what do you know about this Alexis Gibson chick?" Randy asked him.

"Just that she is roommates with Ashley's friend Katrina's brother Andrew" John said from the bench press.

"She looks really familiar" Randy said.

"So in other news I'm going to be a grandfather" John said not too enthusiastically.

"Wow… really?" Randy asked.

"Yeah apparently Gracie and Dom are having a baby"

"Dom as in Rey-Rey's son?" Randy asked.

"Yep"

"Damn I remember when she was a little girl it really makes you feel old doesn't it?"

"My youngest child isn't even 2 and I'm going to be a grandfather there is something not right about this"

"Get over it grandpa"

"I will kick your ass if you call me that again"

"Grandpa"

John returned the weights he was lifting to the holder and lunged after Randy. They were play fighting of course but even so there were a few real hits.

Batista, Shawn Michaels and Paul Levesque walked into the hotel gym.

"Hey hot heads whatcha fighting about?" Shawn asked.

"John's gonna be a grandfather" Randy announced.

"Wow John that must make you feel old" Paul said.

"We're all old my friend so don't worry about it" Dave pulled John off of Randy.

"You are only 3 years younger than me Orton" John said heatedly.

"Yeah and Ryan and Tyler aren't going to be daddies any time soon are they"

"John a word with you" Oscar Gutierrez walked into the gym.

"I was waiting for this one" John said.

"I guess you heard the news" he said.

"Yes and our children are too young" the shorter man said.

"Well what's done is done so we just have to get used to it and believe me I don't like this anymore than you do"

"How did Angie take it by the way"

"She started hugging everyone and crying"

"Ash did the same thing … must be a woman thing"

"This kid is not calling me Grandpa I'm telling you that right now"

"I'm with ya brother" John agreed.


	27. Chapter 27

"Daddy ... daddy watch me swing" Kelel yelled.

"Easy baby" Randy smiled.

"But daddy I wanna go as high as the birds"

Randy walked over to the swing set and picked the little girl up off the swing.

"I'll give you high as the birds" he threw her up in the air.

The girl screamed but she began to giggle once she landed safely in Randy's arms.

"Can we do that again daddy?" Kelel asked excitedly.

"Maybe later" Randy said putting the little girl down.

She ran over and jumped on Tyler's back.

"Dani why aren't you playing with your sister?" Randy asked sitting next to the younger of the two twin girls.

"I don't feel so good daddy" Dani said.

"What hurts baby?" he asked feeling her forehead.

"Everything daddy" she replied.

"You don't have a fever" he said "does your tummy hurt"

"No my bones hurt"

Randy bit down on his lip so he wouldn't let out a nervous sigh. Aching bones wasn't a good sign.

"How about you and me sit on the porch swing and watch your sisters and brothers play" Randy suggested.

"Ok" she snuggled closer to Randy and laid her head on his shoulder.

She was a little sad that she herself couldn't go play with the other kids. Randy ran his fingers through her curly black hair until she fell asleep in his arms. He put her in her room and closed the door.

"Where's Daniella?" Kelel asked.

"She's asleep" Randy replied making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Kelel.

"Is she not feeling well again?" Kelel asked.

"What do you mean again?" Randy asked.

"Sometimes she feels sick and other times she is fine" the four year old explained.

Later that night Kelel and Daniella were watching a movie with Morgan and Savannah. Dani seemed to be feeling better by now but Randy was still worried.

"Morgan you are hoggin all the popcorn" Kelel yelled.

"Kelel don't yell at your sister" Randy reprimanded her from the kitchen where he and Ryan were going over Ryan's homework.

"Ok Ry everything looks good you are free do go play video games" Randy said.

"Very cool"Ryan said getting up from the table.

"Dad something is wrong with Dani" Savannah said.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"She's really pale and she's having trouble breathing"

Randy rushed into the room and knelt beside Dani.

"Baby are you ok"

"Daddy it hurts" her voice was raspy.

She started to close her eyes but Randy was afraid if she did they wouldn't be able to get her to wake up again. He felt her skin it was cold as ice, her little hands seemed so thin.

"Dani you need to stay awake for daddy" Randy said.

"I don't think I can" Dani said.

"Savannah call 911" Randy yelled.

"Dad is Dani going to die?" Morgan asked.

There was an instant fear in both Dani and Kelel's eyes when Morgan asked this. Randy swore under his breath.

"No, Morgan Dani is not going to die" Randy replied annoyed.

"The ambulance is on it's way" Savannah said.

"Take your sisters to their rooms" he told her.

"Come on Kelel and Morgan we'll play Candy land" Savannah said.

"No I don't wanna leave my sister" Kelel said.

"Kelel go with Savannah ... I promise I won't let anything bad happen to your sister" Randy said.

Kelel was hesitant but eventually she went with Savannah and Morgan.

"I want mommy" Dani whined.

"I know you do baby but your mommy isn't here anymore" he said.

"You are gonna ride in the ambulance with me right?" she asked.

"Yes of course I am silly" he said.

"Ok" she blinked a couple of times trying to keep herself awake.

"I know it's hard but keep talking to me and it'll help you to stay awake" Randy said.

"Damn where is the mother fucking ambulance" Randy cursed.

"Daddy you swore" Daniella reminded him.

"I know baby but daddy is a little worried right now"

"Was Morgan right am I going to die?"

"No, you are going to be fine"

There was a knock at the door and Randy went to answer it.

"It's about time you got here my little girl is really sick" he seethed.

"Sorry Mr but we got lost" a young teenage EMT said.

Randy watched as they loaded Daniella onto a stretcher. Tyler walked into the house.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Dani is sick and needs to be rushed to the hospital watch your sisters"

Randy sat in the back of the ambulance completely numb. He had lost Maddie already, he was so afraid of loosing Daniella too. She was having trouble breathing once again so the EMT's had an oxygen mask on her.

"Daddy I don't like this" Dani said.

"I know the mask is uncomfortable but you have to keep it on baby" Randy took her little hand and kissed it.

"Daddy I'm scared I've never been in the hospital before" she admitted.

"Sure you have, you were born in a hospital" he said trying to make her feel better.

"But I can't remember"

"I was in a hospital once" he admitted "I was very sick and I almost died"

"I had leukemia"

"What's that daddy?" she asked.

"It's a type of cancer" Randy explained "one that attacks your bones and makes you really sick"

"Is that what I have?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure ... but I hope not"

"If I do then am I going to almost die?" she asked.

"Nope because the doctors are going to make you all better" he reassured her.

The arrived at the hospital and the doctors carted Daniella off to a room while Randy had to remain where he was filling out all these forms that he really didn't care about. He had called Ashley and asked her to inform everyone else. Within 30 minutes Ashley and John were at his side and within an hour Matt, Jeff and their father Gilbert were there also. They all waited anxiously for someone to come out and explain what was going on. A grim faced man came over to them.

"Daniella is breathing on her own once again" he said "she had a very large hernia pressing on her lungs which was making it hard for her to breathe ... we were forced to operate".

"So is she ok?" Ashley asked.

"Not really, Daniella has what we like to call **chronic ****myelogenous** **leukemia"**

**Randy punched a wall, he had feared for something like this. He should have done something when she said that her bones hurt ... he knew the signs. Why couldn't he have realized earlier.**

**"Are you sure?" Matt asked.**

**"While operating we took bone marrow biopsy from the back of Daniella's hip and sent it down for testing ... the person looking at the sample knew right away that it was leukemia. You see Daniella was probably born with this type of leukemia because it takes a very long time to progress"**

**"So what can be done?" Randy asked.**

**"Normally we say chemo but Daniella's case seems to be too far gone so we are suggesting a bone marrow transplant ... if any of you are blood relatives then I suggest you get tested to see if you have the same blood type"**

**"What about Kelel?" Ashley asked out loud.**

**"They have two different blood types" Matt said "they aren't identical"**

**"Should she get tested for the disease?" Ashley asked.**

**"If they are not identical then her twin has less of a chance of having leukemia"**

**"I'm her biological father and this is my brother, father and cousin we'll all get tested" Matt said.**

**"Ok come with me" the doctor said.**

**Ashley sat next to Jeff and her Uncle waiting for the nurse to call her into the room to give a blood sample.**

**"You know what I really hate needles" Ashley said to no one in particular.**

**"Never would have pictured you afraid of needles" Gilbert said.**

**"I didn't say I was afraid of them I said I didn't like them" Ashley corrected her uncle.**

**"Keep tellin yourself that Sarahlil" he said.**

**"Why do you always call me Sarahlil?" Ashley asked.**

**He had been calling her that since she was little but she never thought to ask him why.**

**"I used to call your mother that" he said "just seemed right to call you it too"**

**"Ok no problem"**

**Matt came out of the room and had a seat next to Jeff. There were tears in his eyes, it was obvious that he was worried about his daughter. Ashley couldn't help but feel bad because if it was one of her kids she would feel the same way.**

**"Matt go sit with Dani" Ashley said "you can't do any more here"**

**Matt nodded and walked away to go sit with his daughter.**

**"Next" the nurse said.**** Ashley gulped as she stood up and walked into the room.**

**She looked away as the nurse stuck the needle into her arm.**

**"Squeamish honey" the nurse asked.**

**"Yeah I don't like blood especially when it is coming out of my body" Ashley said.**

**"It's something you really need to get used to" the nurse said.**

**"This is why I didn't go into medicine"**

**"Ok all done" the nurse removed the needle and put a some gauze over the spot and taped it in place.**

**"You're next Jeff" Ashley patted him on the back.**

**She walked out of the hospital and pulled out her cell phone. She had someone to call who would be able to help Dani she just prayed Alexis would come.**

**"Hello" Alexis answered the phone.**

**"Madd ... I mean Alexis, Dani needs you" Ashley said.**

**"What's wrong with my baby"**

**"She has cancer and needs a bone marrow transplant" Ashley informed her.**

**"I'm on the next plane to Massachusetts" Alexis said.**

**"Ok"**

**Ashley walked back into the hospital and went to the gift shop and bought Dani a teddy bear. Then she went to the room. Dani was sitting up in bed but she looked to be in a lot of pain.**

**"Hey baby girl" Ashley pulled up a chair next to the bed.**

**John, Matt and Randy were already in the room.**

**"I bought you a teddy bear to help make you feel better"**

**"Thank you" Daniella took the bear from Ashley.**

**"Visiting hours are almost over" John said.**

**"I'll stay the night with her" Randy said.**

**Matt seemed a little hesitant to the fact that Randy would be the one staying with his daughter and not him but he didn't want to make a bad situation worse. He just nodded and said nothing.**

**"I'm going to stay in a hotel close by but if you need me just call my cell phone and I will come right over ok baby" Matt said kissing his daughter's forehead.**

**"Ok night daddy I love you" she said.**

**Both Daniella and Kelel called both Matt and Randy daddy. They both figured that is what Maddie would have wanted.**

**"I love you too baby"**

**Both John and Ashley kissed Dani and then left.**

**"Try to get some sleep" Randy said to the little girl.**

**"Ok" Dani said closing her eyes.**

**She reached out her little hand to took hold on Randy's much larger one. He smiled and let her hold onto it. It was going to be a long night and Randy sat back in the very uncomfortable hospital chair and tired to make the best of it. He had just dosed off when he heard yelling coming from outside Daniella's room. He carefull removed his hand from Dani's and went to see what was going on. He saw Alexis Gibson fighting with two security guards.**

**"What's going on?" Randy asked "my little girl is sick and trying to sleep"**

**"We're sorry Mr. Orton but this woman won't leave" one of the guards said.**

**"For the last time I need to see Daniella" Alexis yelled.**

**"Why is it so important for you to see her?" Randy asked.**

**"Because she is my daughter" Alexis admitted.**

... to be continued


	28. Chapter 28

**He had just dosed off when he heard yelling coming from outside Daniella's room. He carefully removed his hand from Dani's and went to see what was going on. He saw Alexis Gibson fighting with two security guards.**

"**What's going on?" Randy asked "my little girl is sick and trying to sleep"**

"**We're sorry Mr. Orton but this woman won't leave" one of the guards said.**

"**For the last time I need to see Daniella" Alexis yelled.**

"**Why is it so important for you to see her?" Randy asked.**

"**Because she is my daughter" Alexis admitted.**

... to be continued

**Oh Snap! Maddie's back to rock the house with one of her shocking chapters, don't worry, they'll get better. Oh and check out my new story…Weak and Powerless…some mistakes, but it's pretty cool….check this out…**

"Daniella is my baby girl. I need to see her." Maddie said

"Alexis? What do you mean Daniella's your baby girl?" Randy asked

"The name is Maddie thank you, and yes Daniella is one of my babies. Now, I would appreciate it if you would let me in to see her." She said

Randy looked at Maddie with hurt and confusion in his face, "Guards, let her go. This is Daniella's mother, let her go."

The guards let her go, and headed back down the hall.

"Where's my baby?" Maddie asked

"She's in here sleeping peacefully." Randy said as he led her into the room

When Maddie walked into the room, she saw Daniella sleeping soundly with her teddy bear.

"My baby girl." She whispered

"Our baby girl." Randy whispered as he held Maddie's hand

Maddie walked to the side of the bed and held onto Daniella's hand, "Baby I'm so sorry I haven't been here. Its just things have been so complicated lately, but now I'm back and nothing is going to make me leave, ever."

Daniella slowly opened her eyes, and a small smile appeared on her face, "Mommy."

Maddie looked up from the floor with tears in her eyes, "Yes baby, momma's here."

Daniella closed her eyes and fell back asleep, but Maddie never let her hand go. Randy stood beside Maddie and gently placed his hand on Maddie's shoulder.

"Can we go outside and talk?" He asked

Maddie nodded her head and she gently let go and Daniella's hand. Once they were outside, Maddie folded her arms because it was cold.

"Daniella has stage two leukemia, and if we don't find a donor soon, then we'll lose her." Randy said

"To hell if I'm going to let that happen. I'm her mother, so I must have the same blood type." Maddie said

"Listen, I'm glad you came back." He said

"I wasn't just going to sit around and let my own daughter die. Plus, it was time for me to come home." She said

"You know everyone is going to be asking a lot of questions." He said

"And I'm ready to answer them. I just want to let you know that I never stopped loving you or the girls. It's just that I had to figure some things out on my own." She said

"So moving to Australia and changing your name helped you figure things out?" He asked

"I didn't want anyone to know where I was. Plus, I was still pissed at you and Ashley." She said

"Maddie, I never met to hurt you. What happened that night was a mistake, hell I still have the scars to prove it." He smirked "But all that matters now is that your back."

"And for good, I will never leave my girls again." Maddie said

She went to go back into the room, but Randy gently grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Maddie, I've missed you a lot." Randy said

Maddie smiled and gently caressed the side of Randy's face, "I've missed you too."

Randy pulled Maddie into a long hug and when they pulled away, they quietly walked into the room.

The next morning, Ashley, John and the kids decided to go visit Daniella a bit early. As they entered the room, Daniella was still asleep, but what shocked them even more was to see Randy fast asleep…with Maddie in his arms.

"What the he-!" John was cut off when Ashley smacked him on his arm

"Back outside…now." Ashley whispered

They walked back outside, but everyone was in complete shock at seeing Maddie.

"She's supposed to be dead!" John yelled

"Would you keep your voice down. Damn, I'll explain everything to later. Just be happy that she's back." Ashley said

"I know I'm happy that auntie Maddie's back, life has been so boring without her." Said Bella

"Wait a minute, so mom isn't dead?" Savannah asked

"No you dummy, didn't you just hear what auntie Ashley just said?" Morgan said

"Don't call me a dummy, at least I'm not the one who's failing Science." Savannah said

"Oh yeah, well at least I have a boyfriend." Morgan said

"Yeah, your hand." Tyler said

"Shove it, fat ass!" Morgan said

Everyone turned to Morgan in astonishment.

"What? Hey he started it." Morgan said

Just then Randy walked out of the room, "What's all the racket about, Daniella's trying to sleep."

"Hey daddy." Savannah said

"Hey guys, listen now isn't the best time for you guys to be here." Randy said trying to cover for Maddie

"If it helps you any, we already know mom's alive." Morgan said

Randy looked at everyone, who was a little confused, but kind of relieved.

"Look, I wanna see mom." Morgan said as she pushed past Randy

When Morgan got into the room, she saw Maddie sitting in the recliner next to Dani.

"Mom, you're home." Morgan said as she ran into Maddie's arms

"Morgan look at you, you got so big. And the next time I ever hear you call anyone a fat ass, I'll beat yours, understood?" Maddie asked

"Yes ma'am." She said

Just then everyone else started to enter the room, even John.

"Hey jackass, long time no see." She said

"What's up Alexis. I see you've met my boy Randy." John said

"Oh quit it. You know you've missed me." She said as she got up from the chair

John started to walk towards her, "You know as much as I would hate to admit it, you're right. I have missed you…and your threats…and your name calling."

John and Maddie started to hug, which brought a smile to everyone's face.

"Now get off me, you smell like hot ass." Maddie said

"Oh great, we're back to the name calling," John said

Daniella's heart rate started to drop, like a dime out of a hat.

"Oh my God, somebody go get the doctor…and hurry up." Maddie said

"Daniella please, you can fight this. You can beat it, I'm here now. Daniella mommy's here." Maddie started to cry

Ashley had gotten the doctor in there soon enough. He injected some medicine into her IV, which stabilized her heartbeat. Randy had Maddie wrapped tightly in his arms, and the kids were tightly scrunched around John.

"We have to get that bone marrow ASAP." The doctor said

Maddie then followed the doctor outside, "I think I may have the bone marrow she needs."

"And who are you?" He asked

"I'm her mother." Maddie said with tears flowing down her face

"Okay miss…"

"Orton….Mrs. Orton." She corrected

"Okay, Mrs. Orton if you would just follow me. We'll test you for the same blood type and if you match, then you are able to give your daughter the right amount of bone marrow so that she can beat this." He said

Randy went with Maddie to get tested, once they had taken a sample of her blood, she went back to Daniella's room, where she was wide awake.

"Mommy!" Daniella smiled

"Hey baby, I thought you were sleep." Maddie said

"I was, but I started hurting again, so I couldn't go back to sleep." She said

"Everything is going to be just fine, baby. Mommy's here now, and I won't let anything happen to you." Maddie said

Daniella held out her hand and Maddie sat down in the chair and held it.

"Mommy everyone thought that you were dead, even daddy thought you were dead. But I knew you weren't dead." Daniella smiled

"How did you know?" Maddie asked

"Because you were still alive in my heart. And if you're someone's heart, then you can never die." Daniella said

Maddie started to cry again, but she kept a hold of Daniella's hand until she fell back to sleep.

"Maddie we're going to help her beat this. And when she does beat this, I want us to get re-married." Randy said

Maddie turned to Randy with a surprised look on her face, "Re-married?"

"Yes re-married. I've missed you so much and so have the girls. And now that they know that you're alive, there's nothing stopping us from getting married again." Randy said

Then there was a knock at the door…When Randy opened it Dave was on the other side.

"Hey Randy, is Maddie here?" Dave asked

When Maddie saw Dave she wanted to crawl into the fetal position and die, but she knew that God wouldn't let her take the easy way out.

_Oh great! Just what I need, a god damn Jerry Springer moment…God just kill me now._

Once Dave and Maddie were out in the hall, she gave him a really dirty look, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came here looking for Alexis, but I found Maddie instead." He said

"You damn skippy you found Maddie, and Maddie is here to stay." She said

"So I'm guessing that Randy knows what happened between us?" Dave asked

Maddie wanted to beat Dave within an inch of his life.

"No, he doesn't know. And I don't plan on telling him anytime soon. Oh, get any bright ideas about telling him and I'll kill you myself." She said

Dave threw his hands up in defense, "Hey, no need to get violent."

"There is always a need for me to get violent. Especially when it comes to you. We were both drunk that night, so I just want to forget about it." She said

"Forget about it? Now you see I can't just forget about that one night of heated passion between you and me." He said

Maddie wanted to vomit all over Dave's Armani suit.

"David, do me and yourself a favor and jump off a balcony. Please, because just looking at you makes me sick to my stomach." She said

"You weren't saying that when I was making love to you up against the wall." He smirked

Maddie felt the bile start to build in her throat, and it wasn't going down.

"Oh god." She said

And without a single warning, Maddie blew chunks all over Dave's suit. Randy heard all the commotion outside, so he opened the door only to find Maddie still blowing chunk over in one of the rubber plant pots, while Dave was running to the bathroom.

"Maddie are you okay?" Randy asked as he rubbed her back

"Does it look like I'm okay, I just threw up a months worth of food, Randy. So no, I'm not okay." She said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin that she found in her pocket.

Then a nurse walked over to them, "Excuse me miss? You don't mind coming with me, do you?"

Maddie shook her head and followed the nurse into one of the observation rooms. She put Maddie on the bed, and gave her a glass of water.

"Do you mind me asking when your last period was?" She asked

"I can't remember. I just know that I start at the beginning of every full moon." Maddie said

"Wow, it been a week since the last full moon." She said

"So, I guess I didn't start my period…Oh shit…Oh my God…this can't be happening. Not now, God please not right now…With Dave's…Oh I don't feel so good." Maddie said

"The bathroom is right there." The nurse pointed straight ahead

Maddie made a mad dash for the bathroom, and didn't come out until fifteen minutes later.

"Feeling better?" The nurse asked

"Feeling like complete shit, actually." Maddie said

"Well, it's obvious that you've been in this situation before." She said

"The last time I was pregnant I had twins! I'm not going to go through that again, especially when it's another man's baby!" Maddie threw her face into the pillow

"Miss it's going to be okay." She said

"No, it's not going to be okay. One of my twins has stage two leukemia, my ex-husband wants to get remarried, and I just might be pregnant by the one man who I've hated since I was twenty-three! So please don't tell me that everything is going to be okay, because it's not." Maddie said

The nurse just shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the room.

_God, please don't let me be pregnant. I swear I will never pass gas in public again. And I will never swear in front of my children. Please God, if you do this one thing for me, I promise I will never ever think of John sexually ever again._

Maddie opened her eyes only to see Dave standing in front of her.

"What the hell do you want." She said

"So you're pregnant, huh?" He asked

"No, and even if I was I wouldn't be telling your skanky ass in the first place." She spat

"Hey don't get mad at me because of your carelessness." He said

Maddie wanted to drop kick his ass right out of that twentieth story window.

"David you got two seconds to get out of my face before something really bad happens to you." She threatened

Dave walked closer to her, "What are you going to do if I don't?"

Dave positioned himself so that he was standing in between her legs.

"You know what? Not this time you cock juggling thunder cunt!" Maddie yelled

With one swift move, Maddie kicked Dave in his head, hopped off of the bed, and started laughing.

"I told. What did I tell, but Mr. Dave Batista just wouldn't take no for an answer. See, that's what happens when you don't listen. I bet cha next time you'll think twice before you do something stupid." Maddie said

As she walked down the hall from the room, she noticed that there was a crowd outside of Daniella's hospital room. So she started running, and once she made it, she pushed past the crowd and made it into the room.

"Randy what's going on?" She asked

Randy looked at Maddie with tears in his eyes, and she looked over at Daniella. The doctor had the shock pads in his hands, and had just lifted them up off of Daniella's chest. Maddie put her hand over her mouth, she turned around and ran out of the room. Randy chased after her, and once her had her, he held her in his arms. She fell to the floor and cried in Randy's arms hysterically.

"Why! Why did he have to take my baby?" She cried

**That night, Daniella Georgina Hardy passed away from stage two leukemia, and at the age of four might I add…that's a damn shame…Don't worry, there's more drama where that came from….Peace out and review…luv ya :)**


	29. Chapter 29

All seemed to be going well in the Cena and Orton households when I say all seemed to be going well I mean World War 3 was not raging or anything. It was about 8 months to the day that little Dani had died and the grief of loosing her daughter had sent Maddie into a deep despair causing her to loose the baby she was carrying but everyone thought it was for the best. She and Randy had worked through their problem and were remarried in a small backyard ceremony 6 months ago. Today was a day to celebrate in a matter of weeks Gracie and Dom would be welcoming their little boy into the world and they had called everyone for a family barbecue to let them know some big news. Ashley predicted that there would be the sound of wedding bells in the air for those two crazy kids.

John was at the grill cooking when Ashley wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Need any help?" she asked.

"Yeah could you grab me a beer from the cooler?" he asked.

"Sure thing babe" she went over to grab her husband a beer.

"It's been a long time since we've had reason to celebrate hasn't it" Ashley mused out loud.

"It's been tough these last couple of years" John said.

"But somehow all of us have made it through with most of our sanity" Ashley joked.

"We really never had much sanity to begin with"

"We are going to be grandparents soon John isn't it exciting?"

John grunted in response, he still didn't care for the idea of being someone's grandfather. But he did admit the idea was growing on him.

"MAMA" Boston yelled from a little ways away.

"The monster is paging you" John grinned at her.

"Yeah I know I'm still deciding if I want to go over there or not" Ashley replied before standing up and walking over to where her youngest daughter was.

"What's the matter baby?" she asked.

"Boo boo" Boston held up her finger which had a scrape on it.

"Come on and mommy will take you inside and clean your boo boo up" Ashley picked the little girl up and brought her into the house. Out of all the children Boston had given Ashley and John the most trouble, she was such an energetic little girl who got into everything. Let's just say she kept them on their toes. She was 22 months old now and her favorite thing to do was yell.

"Ok baby boo boo is all fixed" Ashley put a band aid on Boston's finger and then kissed it. She tickled Boston a little. Boston in turn tried to wiggle out of her mother's grasp but Ashley was too strong for her so she gave up and decided to enjoy her mother's attention while she had it.

"Ashley girl where you at?" Maddie yelled walking into the house.

Ashley gave Boston a quick kiss on the cheek which the baby returned and they both went to go see Maddie.

"Hey girl" Ashley said.

"Hey" Maddie replied.

"You are looking well" Ashley commented.

"Times have been good"

Tyler and Ryan walked in and they both gave their aunt a kiss before going off to find Talon and Christian. Morgan bounded in followed shorty by Savannah.

"Oh Vannah before I forget I got those music sheets you wanted" Ashley said shifting Boston's wait a little so the girl was now resting comfortably against her mother's hip.

"Cool thanks auntie" Savannah said.

"I hope you don't mind but I brought a guest" Maddie said.

"Nope that's cool"

Randy walked in carrying a sleeping Kelel with him and last in was the one person who could turn Ashley's blood cold with just one glance.

"Ashley it's nice to finally meet you" Kelly Carlson smiled lightly at Ashley.

"Yeah you too" Ashley replied

She put Boston down and kneeled down so she was the same size.

"Can you go out and check on daddy for me?" she asked the little girl.

Boston giggled and stuck her thumb in her mouth before taking off towards the backyard.

"What a cute little girl" Kelly said "how old is she?"

"Boston is 22 months old" Maddie replied for Ashley.

"Madeline can't I talk to you in the office?" Ashley asked emphasizing Maddie's full name.

"Sure, Kelly Randy will show you to the backyard" Maddie said before following Ashley into the office.

"What the fuck is the matter with you" Ashley practically screamed once the door was shut behind them.

"Ashley I know what you are thinking" Maddie said.

"Oh do you ..."

"Yes but she isn't after John now" Maddie said.

"You brought the woman who John cheated on me with into my house but I have no right to be mad"

"Ashley don't you think you are being a little paranoid?" Maddie asked.

"I know you did not call me paranoid because you know I will punch you in the face" Ashley's blue eyes were blazing with anger.

Maddie knew she stepped over the line Ashley didn't take well to people calling her paranoid. Most people knew that Ashley was paranoid by nature but chose not to comment on it the few who did usually got the shit kicked out of them.

"I'm sorry ... maybe it was a mistake but all Kelly wanted to do was apologize to you for what happened between her and John and it was a long time ago"

"So let's say you and Matt were still married and I invited Melina to your house how would you react?" Ashley asked.

"That's different" Maddie said knowing that Ashley was right.

"How is it different?" Ashley asked.

"Well Melina is a whore" Maddie blurted out.

Ashley crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Maddie. Maddie had to turn away because Ashley's glare was too much for her, normally she would be able too but she knew she was wrong.

"How do you know her anyways?" Ashley asked.

"We go to the same therapist"

"Why are we standing here when she is out there with John?" Ashley asked.

"You know I asked myself that same question" Maddie quipped.

Both women walked out of the office and ventured to the backyard. Ashley saw John as talking to Kelly but he looked extremely uncomfortable, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Boston was in his arms resting her head on his shoulder. John cast a pleading glance her way as if to say _'help me'_. Ashley felt sorry for him so she went over to him.

"Hey babe do you want me to take her?" Ashley asked pleasantly.

"Yeah she probably needs a nap anyways" John said passing Boston over to Ashley.

She began to walk away and John couldn't help but smirk as he watched her go.

"So you and Ashley ended up getting married I'm very happy for you John" Kelly said.

"No offense Kelly but I'm surprised she even let you in the house"

"That's understandable" Kelly said "but in my own defense I never knew you had a girlfriend till much later"

"I was a selfish asshole back then but I'd like to think I'm better now" both adults shared a laugh.

"So how many kids do you guys have?" Kelly asked.

"Too many to count ... nah we have 7 ranging from ages 2 to 22"

"Wow, damn and I can barely take care of my cat let alone 7 children" Kelly said amazed.

"It's definitely time consuming but they are all great kids so it's easy to love them" John said.

"Now Maddie was telling me some of your kids are adopted" Kelly said.

"Yes I personally have 3 adopted children Gracie, Talon and Ashley's son Frankie"

"Ashley has a son with someone else?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah it's a really long story but basically Ashley was having a baby for some very close friends but they both died so Frankie stayed with her and he's been my son since he was about 3 or 4 months old"

Ashley returned back outside and walked over to Maddie.

"I swear if I even see John alone with her once I will divorce him" Ashley said.

"Ashley what did we say about you being para ... the P word" Maddie said.

"Madeline if you want to live you will not call me paranoid again and I'm not being paranoid but there is obviously something that attracts John to her otherwise he wouldn't have slept with her" Ashley stated.

"Randy, me and Ashley are going inside to make a salad keep an eye on Kelly and John" Maddie said to him.

Randy nodded and Ashley and Maddie went into the house. Ashley was situated right by the window watching Kelly and John like a hawk. She could hear what they were talking about, Maddie definitely thought her friend was loosing what was left of her sanity fast.

"Ashley, you know I love you but you really need to relax" Maddie said.

"You are telling me to relax ... you the person who beat the shit out of me and Randy for one simple kiss are telling me to relax and not to mention all Randy and I did was kiss ... John slept with this woman so how are you going to tell me to relax"

"You seriously need help" Maddie said.

"How about less talking more tossing the salad" Ashley retorted.

"So John how have you been?" Kelly asked.

"He's been married ... happily married" Ashley yelled from the kitchen.

"My wife is literally insane remember that" John said.

Kelly wasn't sure to laugh or be incredibly scared so she stayed quiet and went over to talk to Randy. John went to go talk to his wife.

"Baby as much as I find the whole insanely jealous side of you cute it isn't needed I've been married to you for too long and am too tired from dealing with you to try to bother impressing someone else" he said.

"That kinda sounded like an insult" she said.

"I love you Ash, you need to remember that"

"I know you do and I trust you ... I said I trust you not her, she took you away from me for a whole year John and I can never get that back"

"You need to be heavily medicated baby" he said.

"How about I shove my foot up your ass"

"Oh sounds kinda kinky"

"You are such a pervert" Ashley said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I may be a pervert but you love me that way" John said placing his hands on her hips. He pressed his lips on hers, his tongue sliding over her bottom lip waiting to be allowed access to the sweet depths of her mouth. She allowed his tongue in and they stood there in a heated make out session for some time until someone clearing their throat interrupted them.

"You know there are just somethings I really don't need to see" Gracie stood there with an amused look on her face.

"Go away we're busy" Ashley said.

"Nice to see you too mom" Gracie remarked.

"Is there something we can help you with or do you just like interrupting?" Ashley joked.

"No I just like pissing you off"

"You are grounded" Ashley said.

"You are forgetting I don't live here" Gracie said "besides wouldn't you like to know what the announcement is?"

"Fine" Ashley sighed as she removed her arms from around John's neck.

"We'll finish this later" she said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"You'd better believe it" he smacked Ashley's ass while walking past her.

"Damn I married a pervert" she said to Gracie.

"You are just as bad as he is" Gracie said.

They walked into the backyard and the family get together began to pick up. Ashley was surprised to see that her father and Lilian had also been able to make it up from Georgia to hear the big news. Ashley hadn't seen her dear old dad in a few months.

"Ok ... it's time for you to know the reason that Dom and I called you all here" Gracie said standing up with Dom's help of course.

"As you may know that with our son being born in the next few weeks ... well Dom asked me to marry him and I accepted" Gracie was now beaming.

"Oh Christian pay up I told ya that's what the big news was!" Avery exclaimed.

Ashley rolled her eyes, Avery was still the little extortionist she had always been but she was much better about it. Christian grumbled and handed over the money. No one was really surprised but they all congratulated the happy couple. After that Frankie's band came over and entertained everyone with a bunch of cover songs and a few that Frankie had written himself. Frankie really had a talent for writing music, his band, Everwish, was like any other teenage grunge rock band but they were very good at what they did. Frankie was the lead singer and he also played guitar and keyboard when the need called for it.

"Gracie you ok?" Ashley asked noticing the look of pain Gracie now wore.

"I'm really not sure I've had this back pain all day long and at first I thought it was just indigestion but it's really starting to hurt" Gracie said.

"Probably just false labor I had that all the time when I was pregnant with Boston" Ashley said.

"I think el babe wants to come out"

"Since when do you speak Spanish?" Ashley asked "I tried to teach all of you kids for years and nobody but Frankie cared about it"

"Well Dom speaks Spanish so I've been picking it up from him" she said.

"This kids is going to be bi-lingual if I have to kill myself trying" Ashley said.

"Dom already speaks to the baby in Spanish now" Gracie said rubbing her protruding belly lovingly.

"You'll both make really awesome parents" Ashley said.

"Well we learned from the best you and Dom's mom Angie are both amazing"

"We had good kids to work with" Ashley said wiping a few tears away from her eyes "I can't believe that you grew up so fast"

"But I did mom" Gracie said resting her hand on top of her mother's.

"I know it's just hard knowing that soon you'll be a wife and a mother when it doesn't seem too long ago that you we're my little girl"

"I love you mom" Gracie said leaning over to hug her mother.

"I love you too kid"

Gracie stood up and went over to say hello to Chris and Lilian. Maddie took the seat that Gracie had vacated.

"Makes ya feel old doesn't it?" Maddie asked.

"Incredibly" Ashley replied "I just can't believe it"

"She's an incredible young woman considering her mother was a piece of trash"

"Hey I'm her mother!"

"Ok let me rephrase that for the stupid people namely you ... her biological mother was a piece of trash better"

"Yes much"

"Did you ever think all those years ago we'd be sitting here Mrs. John Cena and Mrs. Randy Orton, with kids running all around and not to mention still best friends"

"I really can't remember life any other way" Ashley replied "and I really don't want to"

Maddie and Ashley spent the next few hours remembering their lives when they were younger. They were so caught up in what they were doing they almost didn't notice Dom rushing Gracie to the car or most of the people following them.

"I'd hate to break up this little love fest but Gracie just went into labor so get your asses up!" John exclaimed.

"It never ends" Ashley said jumping to her feet. Maddie did the same thing and they both jumped into John's truck and raced to the hospital.

A/N: There are only two more chapters to this lovely story ... I can tell you guys are so depressed. But I would honestly like to thank everyone who read Perfect and Perfection and who left reviews and comments. You guys are the best. Next chapter basically deals with Gracie's son begin born and I think you'll find the name she gives him very interesting I know I did when I decided it. The last chapter deals with a wedding but I'm not saying who's ... (hint, it's not Gracie's and I'm being serious it really isn't Gracie's) Also I have been thinking of writing a prequel to Perfect explaining Ashley's life before she met John etc, so review and let me know if you would like to read that. Peace much love.

Ashley


	30. Chapter 30

"Mama, I'm scared" Gracie said.

It was just her and Ashley in the room now. Ashley smiled and patted her oldest daughter's hand lovingly. Gracie had been in labor for over 20 hours and the whole family was camped out in the waiting room.

"I've been through this multiple times and it still scares me" Ashley said "it seems strange to be in this part of the hospital and not be the one having the baby"

"Eww ... mental pictures of you and dad having sex"

Ashley laughed a little "Hey we had to screw you guys up someway"

"Ha fricken ha"

"But seriously I am so proud of you and you are going to be the best mother this little boy could ever ask for ... you and Dom will be great parents"

"Yeah, he will be considering he's not the father" she mumbled to herself.

"What was that sweetie?" Ashley asked her.

"I was just saying that Dom has been so good to me since he found out I was pregnant"

"Well the boy has been in love with you since you two were kids" Ashley said "I'm surprised he wasn't doing back flips"

"What ... no he wasn't" Gracie said not truly believing what her mother was saying.

"That boy has always been crazy in love with you, why else would he play the part of daddy to a child that he has no genetic relation to him" Ashley said.

"How did you know?" Gracie asked floored that her mother knew this. Neither Gracie or Dom had ever mentioned the baby's true parentage

"Because I know all plus I timed it out ... the dates don't make sense" Ashley explained "Dom is a good man just like your father and when that little boy is born you both are going to be so in love with him that it won't matter, Dom is my grandson's father and that is all that matters"

"I'm glad someone besides me and Dom know I need someone to talk to" Gracie took a deep breath and grabbed for her mother's hand.

"It's ok baby" Ashley rubbed circles up and down Gracie's back "it'll all be over soon and you will have that beautiful baby to show for it"

"I don't know how you did this multiple times" Gracie said through gritted teeth.

"What can I say I'm stupid that way" Ashley said.

"You ever hear about birthcontrol" Gracie retorted.

"Says the girl having the baby" Ashley shot back good-naturedly.

"Shut up"

"I love you too baby" Ashley stuck out her tongue.

"How are you the parent?" Gracie asked

"I have no idea"

There was a knock on the door and then Dom walked into the room carrying a bouquet of different wild flowers.

"Ok sweetie good luck I'll be right outside if you need me" Ashley kissed Gracie's forehead.

"Mommy don't leave me" Gracie whined.

"Honey this is something you need to do on your own" Ashley said before leaving the room.

"You know it seems weird being here and not being the one in the delivery room" John said when Ashley had a seat next to him.

"You know I said something similar to that when I was in with Gracie" Ashley said giving his hand a squeeze "so how are you handling the whole I'm going to be a grandfather thing?"

"Not much I can do about it now and besides it might be nice to have another little boy running around"

"Yeah because 3 sons weren't enough right" Ashley said rolling her eyes.

"So did Gracie tell you what they chose to name the baby yet?" Maddie asked.

"Nope they have been very secretive about that" Ashley replied "we don't have much longer to wait anyways"

"Mom please take Boston she is being a pain in the ass" Talon said handing Boston to his mother.

"Don't call your sister a pain in the ass and you were just like her when you were this age"

"Yeah but at least I was cute" was his reply.

"Your son ..." Ashley said looking at John.

"Dom this hurts" Gracie whined.

"I know it does but it will all be over soon enough"

"Not soon enough for me"

Later that Day ...

"Push Gracie Push" Dr. Klien coached the young woman.

"You are doing great baby" Dom said holding Gracie's hand while she pushed.

"His head is crowning" the doctor said.

"Do you hear that baby he's almost here" Dom said excitedly.

"Dom I can't do this" Gracie said letting her head fall against the pillows "it hurts too much"

"Yes you can Gracie you've stuck it out this far all you need to do is push a little bit more and he'll be here"

"I can't" Gracie cried.

"Look at me ... you can do anything" he said.

Gracie looked at Dom and concentraited on his chocolate brown eyes. She gritted her teeth and got ready to push once more.

"After 27 hours we'll finally have our little boy here" Dom kissed Gracie's forehead.

"Did you hear that?" Ashley asked.

"I didn't hear anything" John said.

"What about you Angie did you hear it?" Ashley asked Rey's wife.

"I thought I heard something"

"There it is again oh my god she must have had the baby!" Ashley exclaimed excitedly.

"Ash calm down" John scolded her "I still didn't hear anything"

"Well you are deaf" Ashley said.

The delivery room door opened and out walked Dom with a little baby bundled up in his arms. He was grinning from ear to ear as he walked towards everyone. Anyone could tell this young man had so much love for the little baby in his arms.

"Gracie wanted our son to meet his family" Dom said looking down at the little baby.

Everyone crowded around to see the new baby.

"Boston do you see the baby?" Ashley asked holding Boston up to see her new nephew.

"Baby" Boston pointed to the baby.

"What's his name?" Ashley asked.

Dom opened his mouth to answer but shouting from the delivery room Gracie was in got everyone's attention.

"Here take him" Dom said handing the baby to his mother before taking off back into the room.

"Oh no what's going on?" Ashley said getting worried. She made a move to towards the room but John held her back.

"There is no use of you being in there" John said rationally.

"That's my little girl in there" Ashley argued trying to break free of John's hold.

"What are you going to do Ash you aren't a doctor" John reasoned with her "the people in this hospital know what they are doing"

"How can you be so damn calm that's our little girl in there something can be going terribly wrong" Ashley yelled at him.

"Because I have to be the rational one for once" John said a little too harshly "I'm worried about her too but jumping the gun before we know anything isn't going to help anyone, besides our grandson is like less than a foot away from us why don't we go see him"

"What do you think Angie he looks like a Kaleb to me" Ashley said, she was now holding the baby.

"I'd say Thomas" Angie said.

"Or maybe William"

"Will you two stop" Rey said "it's Gracie and Dom's decision"

A tall doctor emerged from the delivery room. Ashley and John immediately jumped to their feet. Ashley handed the baby to Angie and walked over to the doctor.

"Doctor is my daughter alright?" Ashley asked hesitantly.

"Why don't you let her tell you herself" Dr. Klien said.

Ashley left John's side and cautiously walked into the delivery room where she knew her daughter was. She stopped for a minute and looked back. John nodded for her to go into the room and she took a breath and walked through the door.

Dom was sitting with Gracie on the bed as she held a baby in her arms.

"Wait a minute where the hell did that baby come from?" Ashley asked shocked.

"Guess what there were two in there" Gracie said "this little girl decided to hide behind her brother when the sonogram pictures were taken"

"Oh my god I'm a grandma of two little babies" Ashley said starting to get a little misty-eyed.

"How about you get the rest of the family in here somehow and we'll let you know what we decided to name our kids" Dom said.

"Ok I'll be right back and just to let you know when I get back in here that baby is being handed over to me and I just might not give her back"

Ashley was grinning as she walked back into the waiting room. Everyone looked at her expectantly waiting on baited breath for her to tell them what was going on.

"Well?" John asked impatiently.

"Twins" was all Ashley could say.

"Oh two Oscar did you hear that two" Angie said clasping onto her husband's hand.

"Well Cena looks like we're grandfathers" Rey said cracking a smile. John smiled as well and both men exchanged a handshake and a hug.

"Wouldn't want it any other way"

"Well come on so we can find out what they named them" Ashley said.

Once the whole family somehow jammed themselves into the cramped room they all looked at Dom and Gracie to finally know what they were going to call the new members of their family.

"Well after getting over the shock of having two babies instead of one we decided to name our daughter Sophia Lola Gutierrez and her brother's name isMcgregor Michael Jesus Gutierrez.

"Gracie how the hell is the poor boy going to be able to write his full name out when it is so damn long" Ashley remarked.

"If you'd let me finish I'd like to explain how Mcgregor got his name ... mom you are part Scottish and Irish so we decided to find a name that reflected that and dad you can't get a more Italian name than Michael and Dom is of hispanic desent so we picked out the name Jesus to balance it off"

The was a collective group of aww's from most of the people in the room.

"That has to be one of the sweetest things I have ever heard" Ashley said "I know that we all feel really honored"

"It's me who should feel honored you and dad rescued me and I feel like I can never repay you guys for that"

"Gracie you don't need to repay us because the way we see it is you were always a part of our family and you have no past other than being with us"

"You know what I think should happen next" John said "we haven't sang happy birthday to the two newest members of our family.

And so everyone in the room sang to the two newest members of the Cena-Gutierrez family.


	31. Chapter 31

_John was tinkering with the engine of one of his many sports cars. That had been one of his hobbies since he retired about a year and a half ago. When he wasn't messing around with his cars, John ran a gym/wrestling school. When John's good friend and "surrogate father" Dave Nock passed away he had willed his precious gym to the younger man. John had been uneasy at first because he felt that Nock's son Erik should rightfully inherit the gym. But Erik insisted that John take the gym and he eventually accepted. He bought the land behind and next to the gym and extended it so that he could add a ring and a few offices. John and Randy were the head trainers but they had help by Ashley's father Chris Benoit and most of their other WWE friends stopped by and whipped the next generation of superstars into shape._

"_Daddy" John removed his head from the inside of the car._

_His youngest daughter 3 year old Boston stood before him. Her big blue eyes were welled up with tears and her bottom lip quivered indicating that she was about to start crying. John wiped his hands on his pants ,opened the door to the car and had a seat. He beckoned Boston to come over to him and when she was close enough he pulled her into his lap._

"_What's the matter Princess Ladybug?" John asked Boston. John was close with all his children but there was a special bond between him and Boston because he was around more to see her growing up._

"_Christian won't play Barbies with me" she sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand._

"_Well sweetie Christian is a teenage boy and he doesn't like playing with Barbies the way you do" John explained._

"_But I want to play with someone" she insisted._

"_How about I play Barbies with you" John suggested._

"_You will?" Boston asked excitedly. She was instantly cheered up._

_John laughed at her antics "Anything for you Princess Ladybug"_

"Dad you ok?" 24 year old Boston asked turning away from the mirror she was looking into to get a good look at her father. She took his breath away, she looked at him inquisitively. She looked so much like her mother at his very moment.

"Yeah I'm fine" he assured her "just remembering"

Boston played with the hem of her sleeve, John looked at his little girl. She was all grown up now standing in the back of a church wearing a white wedding dress.

John wiped his eyes. This was a little overwhelming for him. It didn't seem like it had been 24 years since that little 6 pound baby girl had been placed in his arms for the first time. His little Boston Catherine ... his little Princess Ladybug was all grown up.

"Come on Dad if you start crying then I'll start and this perfect make up will be ruined"

"I can't make that promise Princess Ladybug"

She smiled at him "It's been a long time since you called me that"

"You'll always be my Princess Ladybug no matter how grown up you think you are" he walked up to her and took her chin in his hand. He kissed her forehead "you'll always be my baby"

"It's almost time" she said turning away from him because she didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes.

"It's almost time" she said using a tissue to dry her eyes.

But John didn't want it to be almost time. John took a moment to look at his life. He had been very fortunate to receive everything he had. Becoming what he had wanted to be since he was 6 years old, a professional wrestler and earning the most prestigious award in the WWE not once but a total of 12 times. Meeting the love of his life and having the most amazing family with her. His family was the most important thing in the world to him. His children and grandchildren were the most amazing people in the world. John found it amuzing that the man who never wanted to grow up was now a grandfather of 8. Besides Gracie's twins Mcgregor and Sophia, who were now 22 there was Gracie and Dom's other son Ethan, who was 13. Talon and his wife Rebecca had a son named Chase who was 9 and two daughters Riley, who was 4 and Shiloh Faith, who was 9 months. Christian was the luckiest of them all his twin sons Maddox and Kaleb were now 2. He had been rasing them on his own since his fiancee Dani died giving birth to them. Those little boys drove their father up a tree but he loved them all the same. Where had all the time gone John wondered to himself.

"Dad I know you were aganist me being with William but he is a good man and he makes me happy" Boston said.

He took Boston's hand in his own "Anything for you Princess Ladybug"

"You look as beautiful as your mother did on our wedding day" John said as they were walking.

"Really?" Boston asked.

"Yes ... that was the happiest day of my life" John said reminising of the day.

"I hope William and I have half the wonderful life that you and mom have"

"You will" John assured her.

"_I'm scared daddy" 5- year old Boston said " I don't want to go to school. What if they don't like me?"_

"Don't be afraid baby there is nothing to fear I'll always be here to take care of you" John found himself saying.

"What was that dad?" Boston asked.

"I said I love you"

"I love you too dad" with that she took a deep breath and the door opened to a whole new life.

His baby married William Keith Orton, the youngest son of Randy and Madeline Orton. John watched as Boston danced with her new husband for the first time. He couldn't help but smile at her, she looked so happy.

"How are you dealing?" Ashley asked having a seat beside him.

John took her hand and kissed it before letting it go "So much better now that you are here" he replied.

"He's a good kid ... he'll take good care of her" she assured him.

"No man will ever be good enough for my baby girl" he said.

"Maddie and Randy are over at the bar how about we join them" she pulled John out of his seat and walked with him over to the bar.

"Hey guys" Randy called to them as they neared.

John grimaced when they finally got to the bar.

"John baby what's the matter?" Ashley asked instantly concerned.

"I just realized now I'm related to Maddie" John said.

"You jackass" Maddie said raising her hand to smack John in the back of the head. But she didn't she smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's too much of a happy day to be mad at you" she said.

"Bartender give us a round" Ashley said banging her fist on the bar for emphasis.

John put an arm around his wife and smiled.

"I love you" he said looking at her.

"I love you too babe" she smiled back at him.

"To family" Randy said holding up his glass.

"To family" everyone else said clanking beer bottles.

He blinked and in an instant they were all young again. In the prime of their lives with no cares or worries and that is the way it should be.

The End.


End file.
